As It Should Be
by jrfanfrommo
Summary: My idea of how things should be with Ranger and Steph. No angsty stuff cause I'm not into that....my first ever FF effort so be gentle but please let me know what you think! I own nothing JE owns it all even if she's not doing it right..LOL
1. Chapter 1

**As It Should Be**

"Joe we've been over this a hundred times and I can't do it anymore" I said.

"But Cupcake."

He tried to interrupt me, but I held up my hand, "I'm sorry Joe I've made up my mind. We can't keep doing this to each other, it's not healthy." My mind wondered to a conversation I had with my best friend, mentor and one time lover Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger. "Joe can you honestly stand there and tell me you are 100% in love with me? The REAL me Joe, not your fantasy of me being your wife, mother to your children, keeper of your house, 'Burg version of a Stepford wife? Can you accept me just as I am right now? Bounty hunter, Rangeman employee, best friends with Ranger?"

Joe looked down at the floor unable to meet my gaze. "That's what I thought Joe. I'm sorry if this hurts you; that is not my intention. I just needed you to understand that I like my life the way it is, Joe. I even love some parts of it and I'm not willing to give up those parts for you or anyone else. Sadly that tells me I'm not 100% in love with you." I didn't mention the reason for this was because I was 110% in love with my best friend Ranger, not that he feels the same way about me. I sighed and blew out a breath that caused the curls on my forehead to bounce. Joe walked over to me, gave me a friendly hug, a sympathetic look, and walked out of my life without a backwards glance.

That was five months ago and things have been fairly calm since then. I say that because most of the people in my life have figured out that Joe and I are off for good. My mother is the exception to this of course. I roll my eyes 'Burg style and my eye begins to twitch just thinking about her. She still gives me a hard time about breaking up with Joe. She thinks he was my last chance at marriage, which may be true, but she never listens to me when I tell her I don't want to get married, have kids or live in the 'Burg.

Ranger had been at the Boston office when I broke things off with Joe. When he got back four days later, he came by to take me to dinner so I could tell him all about it. I told him what I told Joe: how I knew it was for good this time and that I was really ok with it. He slung his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear as he kissed my temple "Proud of you, Babe".

From that night on there was a change in our relationship. The changes were subtle at first. We started to spend more time together, having lunch everyday we could, going out with the guys after work, having dinner out or just staying in either at his place or mine. We watched movies or just drank a glass of wine and talked. I was getting to know Carlos and not just Ranger. Carlos started to let me into his life more and more. He told me stories about his family, his childhood, even stories about him and the guys from when they were in the Army (well as much as he could tell me anyway).

Things between us began to get much more intimate. I never thought Ranger would be into PDA but we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Not in a crude, groping way but any time we were together we were touching in some way. We held hands, had our arms around each other or were kissing all the time. Every night possible we spent with each other. Waking up in Ranger's arms was the best feeling in the world. Despite our PDA and spending every night in each others arms, we have yet to make love. Not long after we began to spend more time together we talked and decided would wait until we got to know each other better before taking that next step. We knew from past experience how good we were together and we didn't want to mess that up by jumping into bed together. We knew when the time was right we would know it.

Ranger explained his earlier comments to me about his life not lending itself to relationships was meant to let me know he didn't have a 9-5 life. He wanted to make sure I could handle that type of lifestyle. He also told me he wasn't sure if he wanted to get married again but he wasn't ruling it out. I told him I could live with that as long as we were in a committed relationship, a piece of paper wouldn't make any difference. I did tell him that at some point in the distant future I might want to have a baby. He said he wasn't saying no, that we could talk about it when the time came. I told him that was acceptable. Now we just had one more step to take……

"Deep thoughts Babe?" I jumped when I heard Ranger's voice. Wow talk about not being aware of my surroundings! "Damn it Ranger, make some noise would you?"

"Babe, I knocked on the door before I came in and I've said your name three times."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess I might have been lost in my thoughts," I said giving him a sheepish smile.

"Care to share?" Yep, Batman is a man of few words.

"Not at this time but possibly later." I was treated to an almost smile that he seems to save just for me. I feel a tingle from the top of my head to my toes, making me squirm on the couch. Damn there goes another pair of panties ruined. I should really have a panty allowance built into my Rangeman contract.

"Babe, I'll buy you all the panties you want as long as you model them for me after we get home," he whispered in my ear as he was pressing me back against the couch. A shiver ran thru my body at the thought of shopping for panties with Ranger. The though of modeling them for him after we got home gave me a mini orgasm. I moaned as I saw Ranger's eyes darken with desire. Shit, now my panties were completely soaked. I was in a serious state of horniness. Joe and I hadn't had sex for the last two months of our relationship! It's been seven months since my last social orgasm and the hottest, sexiest man I have ever met had me pinned against the couch, kissing my neck and whispering naughty things in my ear. I was a big 'ol bundle of raging hormones.

"Babe," he said.

"Mhhhh" I moaned. Give me a break here; I can't even remember my own name at this point. I'm beyond horny and there is no way in hell my trusty shower massager is going to do a damn thing to reliever the pressure that is building low in my belly. It's a good thing we were sitting down or I would be a puddle of goo at his feet.

"Babe I asked you if you could take a few days off to go down to Miami with me to see Julie. She's been asking to see you and her therapist thinks it might do her some good to see you." Oh damn, for a minute there I thought he wanted to spend some one on one time with me. My thoughts must have shown on my face because he said, "I need to send her therapist a thank you note because I have been wanting to take you away on a trip for awhile now."

"Just thinking of you in a sexy bikini, lying on the beach is filling my head with some really naughty thoughts," he whispered against my ear. His voice was low, raspy and filled need with by the time he was done with his little speech.

I pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. They were almost black and I could see they were shining with desire and lust. I also saw something else I dared not hope for. His eyes were shining with love. For me. Huh, who'd a thunk it? I reached up to brush a lock of his silky black hair off his forehead. Licking my lips I saw his eyes darken even more. I pulled his mouth down to meet mine in a passionate kiss. I slid my tongue along the seam of his lips and was granted immediate access. I inserted my tongue into his warm mouth and found his silky tongue. I began to thrust my tongue against his and I could feel him respond. Normally, he takes the lead when we kiss, but I could feel him holding back just a bit to allow me to control how far we went. I had news for him, I was in for the long haul so he could jump in at any time.

I pressed my chest into his as I deepened the kiss. He tightened his hold around my waist until we were pressed together from forehead to knee. I felt his arousal against my belly and that just added fuel to the already molten fire raging thru my body. I pulled back a bit to catch my breath. He looked deep into my eyes and said "So shall I take that as a yes?"

I knew he was asking about more than the trip to Miami. "Oh yes," I said in a firm yet husky voice. That was all it took. He swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. He stood me beside the bed and began to kiss me senseless.

We were just beginning to explore each other mouths more thoroughly when I felt his phone begin to vibrate. Talk about a splash of cold water. I moved to step away from him so he could take the call when he tightened his arm around my waist to hold me against him.

"Talk," he barked as he held my eyes in a hot embrace. "You're in charge, do whatever you think needs to be done. I'm offline for at least the next 48 hours. Yes, she is too." Without breaking eye contact with me he snapped his phone shut and tossed it towards the chair in the corner.

"Now where were we?" he asked as his mouth came down to claim mine. There was no doubt at that moment he was claiming me as his. His kiss was rough, almost bruising but not hard enough to hurt me. His hands were wound in my hair and he tugged my head to the side to get better access to my neck. He sucked hard and bit the junction where my neck and shoulder came together leaving his mark on me. He laved his tongue across the mark to take the sting out of it. He pulled back to look me in the eye "Mine" he growled. "Only yours from this day forward," I told him as our eyes met and held. He possessed my mouth in a hard, demanding kiss as our tongues dueled back and forth.

We broke the frenzied kiss long enough for Ranger to remove my tank top. I tugged on his painted on t-shirt and he quickly grabbed the back of it and jerked it over his head before pulling me back into his warm embrace. His lips left mine and began to work their way across my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone. Man, can he kiss. His lips should be registered weapons because they were lethal. I was doing my own exploration with my hands. I worked my way from his neck, down his beautiful, hard, chest and around to his back. A cross between a moan and a growl rumbled deep in Ranger's chest. Just then he captured my left nipple in his mouth as his fingers stroked my right one to attention.

"Oh Carlos that feels so damn good," I moaned. He stopped and jerked his head up to look at me with emotions flying across his face. OMG what was he doing? Didn't he know I was THIS close to my first orgasm in almost eight months?

"Say it again," he demanded in a low sexy voice as he looked into my eyes.

"Carlos, my love" I moaned.

"Oh God Babe you don't know what it does to me to hear you say my name like that." I could feel his rock hard cock growing even harder against my lower belly. "Oh I think I do!" I laughed lightly as he picked me up and laid me in the center of the bed.

He slowly traced his fingers just beneath the waistband of my sleep shorts as I shivered in anticipation. He slowly slid my shorts and wet panties over my hips and down my legs and tossed them on the floor. His lips kissed, licked and sucked every inch of my body that the clothes had slid over. Every inch, except the one where I wanted him to be. He kissed my belly, slowly sliding his tongue in and out of my belly button. He licked his way down the inside of my thighs, to the backs of my knees, and down to my toes. He then started the whole delicious process in reverse as he made his way back up my legs. I was writhing and moaning with need. "Please Carlos," I whimpered as the tightness in my belly became so tightly coiled I thought I was going to explode. Hell I wanted, no NEEDED to explode.

"Please what Babe" he asked as I felt his smile on his lips as he moved closer to my hot, wet pussy. Smug Bastard. "Please put those talented lips and that hot, sexy tongue of yours into my wet pussy so I can cum," I gasped out. He growled, took my words to heart and plunged his tongue deep into my core. I screamed out his name as wave after wave of white hot pleasure tore thru my body.

OMG I have never experienced an orgasm that powerful in my life. If he hadn't had his hand splayed across my stomach I would have come up off the bed. He was watching me thru hooded eyes as his tongue and lips continued their almost painful assault on my sensitive clit. "You are so beautiful when you cum for me, Babe. Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you do it for me again." With those words he plunged two long, thick fingers inside of me and began to stroke me slowly at first. He then began to stroke me faster as his lips and tongue continued to lavish attention to my swollen clit.

Oh hell, I was almost ready to go again. He added a third finger and plunged them deep and hard inside of me. I felt my walls begin to tighten as he curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion, finding my g-spot and caused me to explode. I screamed out his name and then my world went black. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sexiest set of brown eyes shining down at me. The 200-watt smile on his face was enough to make me loose my breath for a moment. I had sensations running thru my body that were so intense they almost scared me. "What happened, Carlos?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"The French call it La Petite Morte or little death. Basically you lost consciousness for a bit. I have never seen it happen before but that had to be the sexiest thing I have ever been a part of Babe."

I looked up at him as his mouth softly kissed mine. I could taste myself on his lips and it was a very powerful turn on for me. "I need you inside of me now Carlos. Please make love to me," I breathlessly told him.

"With pleasure Stephanie," he said as the tip of his cock found my opening and slowly slid inside of me. "I love you Steph," I heard him say as he buried himself in me. He is so long and hard that I feel him touch my cervix.

"I love you too Carlos, now and forever," I tell him as he begins to move inside of me. He slowly pulls back and enters me again all the way. I lifted my hips to meet his long, powerful thrusts. I couldn't get close enough to or him deep enough inside of me. I could feel another orgasm building and I began to thrust my hips hard and fast up against him until he got the message and began to pound into me. I came apart at that point. Carlos was still hard, buried deep inside of me and he stilled to allow me to catch my breath before he frantically began to pound me into the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his waist to take him deeper inside of me. I felt the beginning of a powerful orgasm building inside of me as my walls began to tighten around his throbbing cock. "Cum for me Babe, I want us to go together" he ground out. No sooner did he say this to me than my walls clamped down hard around him and we both came together. I felt my muscles milking every last bit of cum out of him. He thrust into me a couple more times before collapsing on top of me. We were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I loved the feel of his hard body on top of mine.

I was so overcome by the intensity of our love making that I had tears on my cheeks. Carlos leaned down and softly kissed them away. "Are you ok, Babe?" he asked me with worry in his eyes.

"Oh yes, Carlos. I'm more than ok. Don't worry they are happy tears. I have never experienced making love with anyone until now. It was powerful and wonderful and really words can't even begin to describe the feeling I have right now".

The worry in his eyes turned to love as he said "I know just what you mean Babe. I have never experience anything that powerful or wonderful either. We truly experienced the act of making love and for that I can't thank you enough. Thank you for loving me unconditionally and for trusting me with your heart and soul." I had tears streaming down my face as I pulled his lips to mine to show him exactly how I felt. I had no words to describe my feelings at that moment so I showed him with my mouth, hands and body long into the night. Shortly before dawn we fell exhausted into each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Chapter 2 --**

I woke to a warm body lying on top of me, covering my face and neck with light, butterfly kisses. I smiled and stretched under him. "Mmm, good morning Carlos what a great way to wake up." He chuckled.

"After Babe" he said with a smile. I looked at the clock, 12:32.

"OMG why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Babe I just woke up myself. Someone kept me up and busy until the sun was coming up." He laughed at the blush that covered my face and body. He placed a hand on each side of my face and gave me a sweet, tender kiss. It didn't take long for things to heat up between us again. Ranger was kissing me while his hands roamed my arms and chest.

Suddenly he froze and looked into my eyes. "Babe I know this is a hell of a time to bring this up but we didn't use any protection last night. As much as it turns me on to think of your belly growing round with our baby inside, I'd like to have you to myself for awhile before that happens." His words warmed my body and I unconsciously placed my hands over my belly and smiled. His eyes grew dark with passion and love as he saw my hands move over my belly. "It's ok, Carlos. I went to my Doctor several months ago in anticipation of this moment. We discussed the best options for us and I decided on the birth control patch. I put it on and it lasts for 7 days. I don't have to worry about forgetting to take my pill, or worrying the condom might break."

"Just to let you know I got tested after Joe and I broke up, just in case. I also wanted you to know that you are the ONLY man that has ever been inside of me without a condom on." I blushed as I told him all of this.

He leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips in a toe curling kiss and said "Babe you are the only woman I've ever been inside of without a condom and just to let you know I haven't been with anyone else since the last time we were together." My mouth dropped open and tears began to well up in my eyes. "Carlos I am so sorry I should nev…"

"Shhh Babe" he told me as he covered my lips with his warm fingers. "I'm not telling you this to upset you; the past is in the past. I just wanted to let you know that I was ok too. I love you, I have since the first time I met you," he told me with a smile.

"I love you so much Carlos. I don't remember a time that I haven't loved you." He then proceeded to show me exactly how much he loved me. We dozed off after a few more rounds of love making and the next thing we knew it was getting dark outside. My stomach began to protest its lack of food. "Babe we need to feed the beast" he said with a smile.

"Hey, I can't help it if I haven't eaten in over 24 hours and SOMEONE hasn't let me out of bed during that time. You have worn me out and I need food mister and I need it NOW," I demanded with a saucy smirk. "Yes ma'am" he chuckled as he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. I watched his beautiful, naked ass walk out of the room. Yummy.

We were lying in bed finishing up the wonderful food Carlos has fixed for us. "I can't believe you found this stuff in MY kitchen" I moaned.

"Glad you like it Babe, but if you don't quit moaning like that you're not going to get to finish it," he said with a hungry look on his face. I laid my plate down beside the bed, rolled over towards him and said, "I can finish eating later." I flashed my own sexy smile at him.

Much later we drained the hot water tank and managed to get semi clean the 2nd go around. We were snuggled up together on the couch watching _Gone in Sixty Seconds_ when I looked over at Ranger, "So when are we leaving for Miami?"

"I was thinking we could leave on Tuesday and come back on Sunday. Julie has a therapist appointment on Wednesday and another on Friday. She wanted to know if we would go with her. I told her I would ask you and let her know. Do you have anything you have to do this week other than your skips? I can have the guys take care of any skips that come up for Vinnie." Whew who knew Ranger could say that much at one time.

"Babe" he laughed.

Oopsie must have said that out loud. Oh well. "The only thing I have to do is dinner with my parents' tomorrow night. Do you want to come with me?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course I will Babe. I've made a commitment to you and that includes dinner at your parents' house." God, I love this man!


	3. Chapter 3

**-- Chapter 3 --**

We spent the rest of the weekend showing each other exactly how much we loved each other. Ranger made sure we ate, although I still think he was ordering take out while I was sleeping. I swear the man has magic hands….well I KNOW he does but the stuff he was cooking in MY kitchen shocked me. I may have to keep him around…LOL…

I called my mother to tell her Carlos would be coming to dinner with me. She didn't sound thrilled but I knew she would be on her best Burg behavior, at least I hoped she would. I heard her muttering something about me never getting Joe back as she hung up. I rolled my eyes, sighed and turned back towards Ranger. He was in the kitchen fixing us some breakfast. He raised one eyebrow in question.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I hope you still love me after tonight," I sighed.

"Babe, my love for you is unconditional but if you could keep your granny's hands off my crotch I would be forever grateful and happy to reward you when we get home," he said while giving me his infamous wolf grin.

I shivered at the thought of what my reward would be and ruined yet another pair of panties in the process. "Um, Carlos I need to go shopping before I can pack for Miami," I said giving him a tentative smile.

"What exactly do you need to buy Babe?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think it would be pretty obvious to you since you have managed to ruin every last pair of panties I own by keeping me in a constant state of orgasmic bliss," I explained with my hands on my hips. "I need a trip to Victoria's Secret and I thought you might want some input on my choices," I finished innocently as his eyes narrowed and darkened while the front of his jeans became a whole lot tighter.

"We can go as soon as we finish breakfast Babe" he growled as he pulled me into a tight embrace and proceeded to kiss me senseless while almost burning breakfast.

We managed to eat, shower and get out of the apartment in just under two hours. We decided I would pack my stuff when we got back from the mall and we would head straight to Haywood after dinner at my parents house so Ranger could pack his stuff and check in at the office. It had been almost three days since we had heard from Tank. Guess the Trenton criminal element had decided to take the weekend off and no third world countries were in need of invasion.

I heard Ranger bust out laughing and I blushed and said, "I guess I said that out loud."

"You never disappoint Babe," he said while giving me a tender smile. Reaching over, he laced my fingers with his and laid them on his thigh, "I have a surprise for you later Babe, something I think you will make you very happy." He smiled at me.

"Can't you tell me now?" I asked with a pout.

"No Babe, this is something I want to share with you when we are alone and have time to celebrate," he said turning back to concentrate on the road. I snuggled back into the warm leather seat of the Turbo and drifted off to sleep. Something about the purr of this car and the feeling of being safe and secure with Carlos does that to me. We made it to the mall and of course he found a spot right by the door. Damn parking karma.

Our first stop was Macy's for a couple of shorts outfits, several dresses and of course some new FMP's. A girl can't have too many of those. We hurried thru Macy's and headed to Victoria's Secret. I decided to mess with the man in black a bit while we were shopping. I usually wore skimpy boy shorts or thongs but today I headed to the back of the store where they kept the most sinfully erotic lingerie. I held up a sheer red panty and bra set for his approval. The panties were basically two pieces of dental floss with a scrap of material in front. I took his dilated pupils and his low growl to mean he approved of my choice. The fact that the zipper on his jeans was about to burst was my second clue.

I found several other sets in a variety of colors that met with his approval also. I had to wonder if they would last for me to wear more than once, since he had a habit of tearing my panties off of me. I moved on to the section that held the sleepwear, if you could call it that. There were sexy teddies and short nighties, with barely there panties that matched in lots of styles and colors.

Carlos wrapped his arms around me from behind while he whispered in my ear, "You would look stunning in any of these Babe but I don't plan on you needing anything to sleep in for many years to come." I shivered as my knees became weak and I felt a warm gush in my panties. Good thing we were stocking up. I did go ahead and get 2 things to sleep in. One was a cute leopard print nightie with a matching thong. The other was a cami and tap pant set in green camo print. My soldier's eyes lit up when he saw this.

Next we found some shorts outfits for me to wear casually and two sexy dresses for me to wear if we went out to dinner or a club. Carlos headed to the bikini section claming I needed some new bikini's to wear and began to pick some out for me. He then came to the dressing room with me so I could model them for him. The first one was a simple bikini in sapphire blue. The top had halter style straps that tied at my neck and back. The bottoms were modest by most standards but showed enough skin to get me a good tan.

I pulled the curtain back to show Carlos and he grinned. He did a thing with his index finger above my head indicating I needed to turn around. I did a little twirl for him and saw his eyes roam over my body. He stepped into the dressing room with me with a smile, "Very nice Babe, we are definitely getting this one." I ducked my head in embarrassment at the compliment. It's not that I have body image issues I just don't see myself as being very sexy.

Carlos turned me towards the mirror and wrapped his arms around me from behind while locking his eyes with mine in the mirror. He began to run his hands up and down my body. "You are so beautiful Babe. I know you don't think so but you know I would never lie to you. I want you to see you thru my eyes. I love your gorgeous wild curls, especially after we make love. You always have a beautiful glow about you that no amount of make up can I hide. I call it your 'just fucked' look and it drives me wild knowing I've caused it. You are like an intoxicating drug, no matter how many times I have you, it is never enough."

"Let's move on to your beautiful sapphire blue eyes, where a man could drown. At times I can see right through to your soul. I love to watch them darken to cobalt blue as you get close to your release when we make love. That is why I always tell you to open your eyes for me when you cum. It makes me so hot to watch what I do to you." His voice in my ear was so low and rough with need it was shooting electricity straight to my center. I hadn't realized until now that he had one hand inside the cup of my suit teasing my right breast while the other hand had slid into my bikini bottoms and was stroking me with his magic fingers. Our eyes were still locked in the mirror and I could see a pink flush slowly covering my body as he inserted a third finger into my wet pussy and began to increase his rhythm. I felt my knees begin to buckle under me as I reached my breaking point and began to pant heavily to keep from screaming out my pleasure. Carlos tightened his arm around me to keep me from falling as his lips began to work their way from my ear across my jaw and towards my neck. My head was thrown back on Carlos' chest and I could only watch in the mirror as the sensations flew thru my body.

"That's it baby, come for me. I love to see you fall apart in my arms. I'm sorry you can't scream out your release, but I promise you'll get the chance soon. Dios Babe you're almost ready, I can tell when your close, you tighten your walls around me then I feel your hot cum spill all over me. Mmmm, yes Babe. Look at your beautiful face. That's it Babe, let yourself go. You're so hot and wet right now. I wish I could bury my cock so deep inside you that you feel it in your throat." By this time I was delirious and couldn't do anything but pant. I lost my ability to stand and Carlos was holding me up while he was sending me over the edge. Between his fingers, his words and watching us in the mirror I was beyond ready.

"Hold on babe, I got you. Just let go and enjoy the feel of the sensations that are coursing through your body." OMG I have never had an orgasm that intense in my life. I was still leaning back against Carlos as my body began to relax from the intense pleasure that he had just given me. My eyes finally came back into focus and I could only stare. Somewhere along the way, he had managed to remove my bikini. I was too turned on to be embarrassed by my nakedness. Sensing my thoughts he turned me around and gathered me in his arms and said "You have no reason to be embarrassed Babe. You are a beautiful, sexy, sensual woman who I think should be naked all the time."

He smiled then took my lips and proceeded to kiss me senseless. We finally pulled our lips apart so we could catch our breath. "Thank you Carlos," I said as he pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

"How about you try the other suit on for me Babe?" he said while turning me around to look for the metallic silver suit he was saving for last.

"I'm not sure I can handle trying on another one right now. I can barely stand up as it is," I said in a breathy voice laced with a smile.

"I promise just to look this time Babe. I'm not sure I can handle any more right now either," he said while lowering his eyes to the bulge in his jeans. I smiled while I shimmied into the bikini he liked so much. Calling this a bathing suit was a bit of a stretch. The top had 2 triangles that barely covered my nipples and were held together by 2 strings. The bottoms weren't much better. The scrap of material in front was so low you could see the top of my mound and barely covered my feminine lips before becoming non existent in the back not covering any of my ass. Thank goodness I had a Brazilian wax a few days ago. I looked at Carlos with my mouth hanging open. He gently turned me from side to side to give me the full view. "I knew you would bring out the best of this suit" he said with a lust filled voice.

"There is NO way I can wear this suit in public Carlos. I'll get arrested for indecent exposure. Not to mention I don't want anyone else but you seeing this much of me," I said in exasperated voice.

"Relax Babe this is for my eyes only. I have a pool at the house in Miami plus the beach there is private so I will be the only person to see you in or out of this suit. You are mine and I don't share," he growled as he pulled me in for a bone melting kiss while he ran his hands over my ass, up my back and around to my breasts. "Babe I think the fashion show is over. If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to lay you down on the floor and fuck your brains out. I'm so hard for you right now I'm afraid my zipper might burst."

I moaned into his mouth. "Take me home now Carlos, our shopping trip is over. I need to feel you inside of me. I can't get enough of you. The feeling of you filling me is so intoxicating I think I may quit breathing if you're not in me soon," I said in an erotic moan. We were both panting by that time. He grabbed my dress and tugged it over my head. He grabbed all of the clothes we had in the dressing room and headed for the register while I slipped my strappy sandals on, grabbed my purse and rushed after him. We received some raised eyebrows as he paid the cashier and we practically ran out of the store towards the car.

He beeped the alarm, threw the bags in the back seat and grabbed me around the waist and set down in the driver's seat with me straddling his hard cock. He lifted me up enough to get his jeans unzipped and release his throbbing member. "I need to be inside of you, now. I can't wait until we get home," he ground out as he lifted me up and plunged me down on to him. I cried out in pleasure as he began to thrust up into me hard and fast.

"Oh Carlos you feel so good inside of me. Oh yes baby, that's it fuck me harder, please need to cum, harder baby please" I was meeting him thrust for thrust as I moaned into his neck.

"Dios Babe I can feel your tight pussy clamping down on me. You're so hot and wet. That's it baby, squeeze me tighter, oh yes baby that's it milk me Babe, mmmm that feels so good. You're ready baby, come with me…now Babe," we both came shouting each other's names. I collapsed against Carlos' chest trying to catch my breath. I was having a hard time making it regular and I heard him ask, "Babe, are you ok?" Not able to talk I could only nod my head against his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my back to calm me. He lifted my head so his hands were cupping my face and got a concerned look on his "Did I hurt you?" he asked in anguish.

Finally able to talk I told him "You didn't hurt me Carlos. How could something so pleasurable hurt me? You are the only man that has ever given me pleasure this wonderful and intense and you are the only man that ever will again," I said while looking deep into his soul. "I love you with all my heart Carlos and I know you would never hurt me. I trust you with my mind, my body and my soul." I whispered this fiercely hoping he understood the depth of my love for him.

"I love you too Babe, with all my heart. I trust you with my life as well as my body and my heart. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I think God everyday for bringing you into my life." As he was talking he wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks with his thumb. I looked at him with loving eyes and told him, "Those are happy tears." He smiled and gave me a bone melting kiss.

"Take me home Carlos I want to feel your naked body laying next to me while we nap. We have time before we have to be at my parent's house for dinner." With one last passionate kiss he lifted me off of him and placed me in the passenger seat. I whimpered already missing the feeling of him inside of me.

"Babe as much as I love being of you and never want to be out, it's too dangerous to drive with you in my lap. Believe me I would do it in a heartbeat," he told me with dark, lust filled eyes. He reached over and fastened my seatbelt then did the same with his. I noticed he forgot to zip his jeans up as he took off at a high rate of speed. Hmm someone's in a hurry to get home. Come to think of it that made two of us.

Having two of the most intense orgasms of my life must have zapped all of my energy because the next thing I knew Carlos was brushing light kisses across my lips and jaw. "We're home Babe. Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" he asked with a smile. I stretched in a very feline way, turned my head towards his lips and murmured into his mouth, "I could probably walk, but I love the feel of your rock hard body carrying me to our bed." He smiled seductively, turned to gather our bags from the back seat and came around to scoop me up out of the car. He carried me up the stairs and set me down in front of my door. He took his keys out grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans. He pushed me behind him while he scanned my apartment for stalkers and killer dust bunnies. Finding none, he grabbed our bags and set them in the foyer.

He turned around with a wolf grin and slung me over his shoulder and kicked the door shut, locked it and headed into the bedroom. I noticed the light on my answering machine was blinking rapidly. Hmmm guess word of our shopping trip was making the rounds of the Berg already. He slid me down his body in front of him and slowly removed my dress. I realized then that I had no panties on. Huh guess I forgot them in the dressing room at VS. That ought to make my mother ecstatic. Carlos pushed me gently back until I sat down on the bed. He kneeled down in front of me and removed my sandals. He slowly pushed me back on the bed while kissing me from my feet to my temple. He placed me on the pillows and pulled the covers down until I was underneath. He stood up and removed his shirt, sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, then his jeans. He crawled into bed, pulling my back up against his chest, holding me tight saying "Sleep amante, you have earned a nap. I'll make sure we're up in time to pack your stuff and get ready for dinner at your parents."

"I love you Steph." he told me as he tucked a curl behind my ear and kissed my neck. "Mmmmm, I love you too Carlos. I promise you will enjoy yourself tonight after we leave my parents house," I swore to him as I snuggled back into him and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**-- Chapter 4 --**

I slowly work from my nap and became aware of my surroundings, namely the very warm body snuggled up against my back. His fingers were lightly drawing random patterns on my lower abdomen. Mmmm I could get used to waking up like this I said as I rolled over on my back and smiled seductively up at him. He smiled back as he slid his warm body over the top of mine.

That can be arranged Babe if thats what you want. I must have looked shocked because he tenderly kissed my lips and said Relax Babe. Nothing has to be decided right now.

What do you mean it can be arranged? I asked him in a low voice.

It means that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want your face to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. It means that when you are ready I want you to move in with me lock, stock and hamster cage. I just need you to be sure your ready for that Babe because its a one-way move. Once I have you Im never letting you go. Remember the Batcave is forever. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He reached out with a finger under my chin and closed it while he laughed softly Careful Babe youll catch flies doing that.

Wow that is the most Ive ever heard you say at one time I told him laughing.

Babe he said while shaking his head. I cleared my throat and he looked at me with a serious expression.

Carlos I know you said to take my time and think about this, but Ive had almost 6 months to think about nothing but us. I love you with every fiber of my being and I would love to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life. Now that I know its what you want, I have no reason to think anymore about it, I told him this with tears glistening in my eyes. He kissed my tears away and then feathered kisses across my eyes, lips, forehead and along my jaw. Things rapidly heated up as I felt him grow hard between us. Please Carlos I want to feel you inside of me, I moaned as he slid lower and slowly entered me while looking deep into my eyes.

I love you, Stephanie, he breathed in my ear as he set a slow, seductive pace in and out of me. I love you, too, Carlos. God you feel so good, you make me feel so loved and cherished, I said as I feathered kissed into his neck.

You deserve to be cherished Babe and I intend to show you that everyday for the rest of our lives, he said softly as he continued to slide in and out of me. It was the most erotic feeling and I could feel my climax beginning to build. He felt it too and began to stroke me a bit faster. Thats it baby, come for me. Its the most beautiful thing to watch you react to our lovemaking. God youre beautiful anyway, but when you have an orgasm you are exquisite. You have no idea what it does to me knowing I put that look on your face Babe, he said as we both slid over the edge, looking into each others eyes while smiling a secret lovers smile. He laid on me until we both caught our breath then he rolled to his side pulling me with him.

How about joining me for a water conserving shower I asked him waggling my eyebrows.

My pleasure Babe, I love to get you all soapy and make you squeal, I mean squeaky clean, he said laughing as he pulled me towards the bathroom. Thirty minutes and one hot make out session later we emerged from the bathroom in towels.

We managed to get dressed despite some hot and heavy groping in the closet. As I slid into one of my new bra and panty sets, his eyes darkened. Damn Babe Im not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you knowing what you have on under those ass hugging jeans of yours, he growled as I was pulling my shirt over my head.

Now you know how I feel thinking of you being naked under those ass hugging jeans of yours, I smirked.

I moaned as he slid up behind me hugging me around the waist. Im never going to get my suitcase packed if you dont keep your hands to yourself, I laughed while playfully swatting his hands away. Carlos Im serious we cant be late to dinner. They are already going to know what weve been up to for the past four days just by looking at me. My face felt hot as it turned a rosy pink blush.

Well if your beautiful post love making glow doesnt give it away, the love bites that we have left on each others necks will be a dead giveaway, he said laughing. Besides Babe we are two consenting adults, who love each other, and are in a committed relationship, so it shouldnt matter what anybody else thinks. Dont be embarrassed about our love making Amante because I plan on keeping that glow on you permanently. He flashed his sexy wolf grin.

Giving him my best Burg eyeroll, I headed into the bathroom to gather my makeup, hair stuff and toothbrush. I had to go back after my birth control patches. It was Sunday, so I changed it and added the rest of them to my bag. Just in case we got delayed, I was prepared. I already know that when the time is right I want to feel our baby growing inside of me. Carlos caught me standing sideways with my hands protectively covering my belly. Deep thoughts Babe? he asked as he came up behind me covering my hands with his.

Just thinking about the future, I told him, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

When the time comes Babe, it will be amazing watching your body grow with our baby inside of you, he said with love in his eyes. We stood there for a few minutes each lost in our own thoughts while still hugging my belly as one.


	5. Chapter 5

Babe we need to get going or were going to be late for dinner, he said kissing the top of my head and reluctantly moving his hands off my belly. I sighed from the loss of his warmth on my back and the feel of his hands on my belly. Something tells me we may be talking about babies sooner rather than later. I smiled a secret smile and walked out of the bathroom. Carlos had my purse, suitcase and make up bag in his hand while I gathered Rexs cage and food. He was going to be staying at our apartment. I loved the sound of that. We made it to my parents house with five minutes to spare. My mom and grandma were waiting for us at the door. Carlos came around and opened my door. He helped me out and held my hand. I got Rex out of the back seat since I didnt want to leave him in the car while we ate.

Hello baby granddaughter, I see you brought your handsome bounty hunter with the fine package with you, she cackled with glee.

Grandma, please. Behave! I said as I kissed her cheek. I made sure I kept myself between her and Carlos. We had just confessed our undying love for each other I sure didnt want him changing his mind because my grandma was grabbing his crotch. Besides that was MINE and mine alone to touch. _Well, I might let him touch every now and again,_ I thought, licking my lips. Babe, he said in my ear while trying not to laugh. I felt my face begin to get hot. Great now I not only had my post coital glow but my caught thinking about sex flush too.

My mothers eyes narrowed and she said thru gritted teeth, Stephanie. I need your help in the kitchen, as she turned towards the kitchen.

Actually Mom I need to tell you and Daddy some things. Lets go in the living room, I told her as I headed towards my dad. She blanched but followed us into the living room. First off I know you know Ranger, but his given name is Carlos. We are going to Miami on Tuesday for a week or so to see Julie, you remember his daughter, as well as to take some much needed down time. I also wanted to let you know that I am moving in with Carlos when we get back.

I saw my Dad smile as my Mom made a fish face. What about Joe? What about getting married and having babies Stephanie? she sputtered, just getting warmed up, but before I could say anything Carlos held up his had to stop her tirade.

Mrs. Plum I love your daughter very much. Whether we get married or not is up to Steph. Im ok with what she wants. As far as having kids, we have talked about the possibility in the future. Again the time frame is up to Steph. AS for living in the Burg, Im afraid that wont be happening. Whether we stay in Trenton or move somewhere else remains to be seen. I hope you dont think Im rude but our life is just that, ours, and its not up for discussion with you or anyone else. Now if you still need help in the kitchen, Id be happy to help you, he said giving her his full 200 watt smile. She snapped her mouth closed, nodded and headed for the kitchen. It was my turn for the fish face. Carlos took advantage of my open mouth and gave me a hot kiss with lots of tongue before following my mom into the kitchen.

My Dad took my hand and steered me towards the table. Congrats pumpkin, I can tell he really makes you happy. Any man that can do that is ok in my book. Dang thats the most Ive heard my Dad say at one time.

Hot damn wait til I tell the girls at the Kut & Kurl you bagged the hottie with the great package, my grandmother said while slapping her leg. I dropped my head onto the table and slowly banging my forehead.

Babe you going to bruise your beautiful face, Carlos chided me as he and my mom put dinner on the table. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his side while keeping his arm wrapped around me. Look at it this way, we wont have to tell anybody were together, he said with a smile.

Grandma can you keep it to yourself until tomorrow? Please? There are a few people Id like to tell myself, I begged thinking Id better call Mary Lou first thing tomorrow or better yet I needed to stop by for some girl talk.

Sure thing baby granddaughter, my appointment isnt until 2pm tomorrow, my grandma said.

The rest of dinner flew by and by the time mom brought out her luscious chocolate cake I was ready to go home for some hot sex. I moaned a couple of times while eating it. I saw Carlos eyes blacken as well as felt the front of his jeans get extremely tight. Did I mention he was holding my left hand in his lap? We stood up to leave, me standing in front of him to hide his, um, condition, from my grandma. Mom sent a bag of leftovers including two big pieces of gooey chocolate cake. I saw Carlos lick his lips and I just stared. He gave me his patented wolf grin. My dessert will come later, Babe, he whispered in my ear and I shivered from head to toe.

Stephanie are you catching a cold? Where is your jacket? my mother admonished me as we walked out the door. Im fine mom; Ill call you this week, I said over my shoulder as Carlos steered me towards the truck. His hands caressed my ass as he boosted me up into the truck. I felt a gush of hot liquid between my legs as I moaned. He leaned across me to fasten my seatbelt and let his hands brush across my already sensitive nipples. They were so hard they could cut glass.

Carlos take me home now or Im going to embarrasses the both of us right here in front of my parents house, I told him breathlessly as he gave me a hard hot kiss with lots of tongue. He adjusted himself and hurried around to hop in the drivers seat. He squealed the tires a bit as he took off. He snapped his seatbelt on and grabbed my hand in his, resting them in his lap. I turned our hands so I could rub his hard cock. One of us let out a moan as I looked over at him. I could tell he was enjoying my touch. It was a heady feeling knowing I could make him lose control. He brought our hands up to his mouth and placed a wet kiss on the inside of my wrist.

Babe if you keep that up Im going to cum in my jeans, he said with a quiver in his voice. I pulled our hands over between my legs and told him, I already have. His eyes darkened as he slid his hand down the front of my jeans and inside my soaked panties. He began to finger my wet pussy while he drove. I rode his fingers and moaned loudly.

Shit Babe, Im as horny as a 16 year old boy on prom night.

Well Baby, let me see what I can about your condition, I said huskily as I slid his fingers out of me. I brought them up to my mouth and sucked them clean and thought he was going to run us off the road. Eyes on the road, Batman, I told him as I undid my seatbelt and crawled over to him. I undid his zipper and he raised up so I could slide his jeans down and release his hard cock from its painful prison. I bent over and wrapped my hands around him as I licked the pre cum pooling at the tip and then took him into my mouth. He pulled the truck over into a vacant lot. He shut the engine off, locked the doors and leaned his seat back to give me better access. I felt his hands running down my back and over my ass. He slide his hands inside the back of my jeans and into my panties then proceeded to pick up where he left off earlier fingering my wet pussy from behind.

I took him deep into my throat as my moans of pleasure made my throat vibrate causing him to thrust his hard cock deeper into my throat in a steady rhythm that he mimicked with his fingers. Both of were close to our release and as if by mutual consent we both picked up the pace. I felt my walls start to clinch on his fingers. He felt it as well and began to thrust his fingers harder and faster inside of me. I screamed my release around his cock that was still deep in my throat. I felt him stiffen and spill his hot cum down the back of my throat. I sucked him dry and he fingered me until I let him slide out of my mouth. He pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean. I licked the last of his cum off of him and licked my lips in satisfaction.

He grabbed me and kissed me hard. The combination of both of us tasted sweet and it made me moan as another orgasm wracked my body. I slid my tongue into his mouth, making us both moan. Damn Babe youre gonna kill me, he panted as we reluctantly pulled apart. He pulled me back to him for a deep kiss with lots of tongue that left me limp. I whimpered as he sat me back in my seat fastening my seatbelt.

He grinned at me as he pulled back onto the road. About that time his cell phone buzzed. I heard him tell whoever was on the other end that we were fine & would be there in a few minutes. Damn they must have seen our tracker sitting in the vacant lot. I guess we were lucky they didnt send a search party. Now THAT would have been embarrassing. We made it home in record time. Carlos jumped out and ran around to my side, pulling me out and towards the elevator. We were wrapped up in a passionate embrace when the doors opened and Lester stepped off.

Hey Boss we were getting worried about you guys. We saw you sitting idle for so long we were thinking you might have had car trouble, he said while trying to keep the smirk off of his face. He was failing miserably. Carlos just glared at him as we walked onto the elevator.

Did you have a good dinner at your parents Bomber? You look like you thoroughly enjoyed it, he couldnt contain his snickering any longer and a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

Santos, meet me in the gym at 0700, Carlos growled as I hid my face in his chest.

Sleeping in tomorrow, Boss? Les asked with feigned innocence. He just couldnt resist baiting the tiger.

Santos youre on overnight monitor duty for the next week, Carlos said.

Its not my fault she cant hide the fact that you stopped on the way home, he mumbled as the doors started to close.

Santos, Carlos growled as he started to lunge at him.

I pulled him back and whispered in his ear, Baby hes just trying to push your buttons. He needs to understand thats my job. I knew Id have to talk to Les and let him know he needs to back off or else I wouldnt be responsible for any bodily harm that may come his way.

Babe you push them very well. In fact Id like you to demonstrate your button pushing skills right now, he walked us off the elevator and through the front door, slamming it behind us. He steered us into the bedroom where we proceeded to push each others buttons multiple times.


	6. Chapter 6

We took a long, leisurely shower while worshiping each other thoroughly. I was sitting between Carlos legs with my back to his chest enjoying a glass of wine and loving the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. Carlos was relaxed, playing with my hair. He tells me it centers him to be touching me. I know he has a calming effect on me. Our relaxation was disturbed with the ringing of his phone. He sighed and answered in his customary fashion "talk" he growled.

I'm glad I wasn't on the other end of his phone. I felt his whole body tense as he slid me over so he could get up. He walked towards his off and I heard him say "I already told you I'm not interested." He didn't walk all the way into his office and I could see his profile. His jaw was clenched and he was opening and closing his hand that was by his side. "We have had this conversation already and I don't appreciate having to repeat myself so you need to listen close. I. AM. DONE. End of discussion. Don't call me, don't email me and don't come to see me", he said in a low, menacing voice as he disconnected the call.

He stood in the doorway of his office for a few moments collecting his thoughts before slowly turning towards me with a weird look on his face. He walked over to me, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. He laid me down, took off our robes and crawled in beside me. He still hadn't said a word to me and I didn't open my mouth. I knew something was bothering him and I knew he would tell me when he was ready. His dark eyes were filled with love, passion and lust. He gave me a gentle, passion filled kiss that brought tears to my eyes. I kissed him back with all the love I had for him. I felt the tension leaving his body as he wrapped me in his arms and just held me. We laid there for probably an hour just touching our lips and our bodies together. It was such an intimate feeling. Our bodies told each other the depth of our love much better than our voices ever could have. Carlos pulled me into our normal sleep position with my back to his front, his arms wrapped around me with my hands on top of his. I was just about asleep when he whispered, "I love you Stephanie, always and forever." I squeezed his arms to let him know I heard him. "Always and forever, Carlos" I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up when Carlos got out of bed to get ready for his 6am run. Ugg, the only 6 I ever like to see on my clock is the one that tells me its dinner time at my parents house! He comes out of the bathroom and felt me watching him. "Morning Babe" he said as he came over and kissed me. "Morning Batman" I said with a smile while kissing him back.

"Since you're up how about running with me?" he asked with a smirk, knowing I would say no. Imagine his surprised when I threw back the covers and said, "Why not I'm awake now anyway and unless I'm mistaken you're not coming back to bed right now to make me scream your name. Guess I might as well get up." The raised eyebrow I got was as close to shocked as Carlos got. I walked past him, totally naked, and into the bathroom. I came out and found my workout gear on the bed. Guess he wasn't taking any chances Id change my mind. Little did he know I was enjoying the exercise and the changes it was making to my body and I knew he was enjoying the changes to my body just as much. I also loved the time I got to spend with him in the mornings.

I walked into the living room and was wrapped up in his warm embrace for a toe curling kiss. "Mmmm, good morning Carlos," I said in a husky voice. "Morning Babe", he told me with a smile in his voice as he kissed my forehead.

He gave me a serious look as he said "Babe, I know you have to be curious about that phone call last night. We need to talk about it at some point, but not this morning ok?"

I gave him a quick kiss on his luscious lips and told him," I'm here when you're ready to tell me, now lets go run before I haul your sexy ass back to bed and ravish your hot body until we both scream." He looked at me like I was breakfast and I took off running for the front door laughing hard. I made it to the elevator before he hauled me against him and kissed me senseless. We didn't hear the elevator doors open but someone clearing their throat loudly caught our attention.

"Morning Boss. Bomber you're up early." I could hear the laughter in Tanks voice.

"How do you know I'm not just up late? Getting hot and sweaty with the man I love was too good of an opportunity to pass up this morning, Tank. Showering with him afterwords is just icing on the cake and you know how much I love my cake," I told him with a smirk on my face. I could feel Carlos laughing at the look on Tanks face. I probably shouldn't have shared my thoughts like that but as the elevator reached the garage Carlos whispered in my ear, "Babe you never disappoint and I'm looking forward to getting some cake afterwords." He kissed me in front of all the guys.

Oh yeah did I mention I get to run with five hot guys? Carlos is my hot Cuban but I also get Tank, Lester, Bobby and Cal . They are the core team or what I call the A Team. They are shocked to see me but they covered it well.

"Hey Bomber good to see you this morning," Bobby said smiling at me.

"Yeah Beautiful, I'm surprised you're up and about this early," Les smirked at me.

"Santos, do you have a death wish?" Tank asked him.

"Les we need to talk soon," I told him giving him my best burg glare. He looked at me funny and said, "Sure thing Beautiful; let me know when." I smiled and took off running after Carlos and Tank. The guys fell into a protective formation around me. Carlos and Tank in front,yummy, Bobby and Les on either side of me and Cal bringing up the rear. I didn't want to think about Cal watching my ass the whole time. I think they took it easy because I was with them. We ran their normal 10 miles, but I'm sure I drug their time way down. We got back to Rangeman and I was panting but not gasping for air like I used to. Hmmm five months of work outs were paying off. We got into the elevator and dropped the guys off on four then we headed up to seven.

"You ready for some cake, Babe? Because I'm hungry for some of your icing," he said while tonguing my ear. I felt a warm gush in my panties. I moaned as his hands made their way down my body. "Hold that thought, Babe; were on camera." I leaned back against him and smiled. I could feel him hard and ready behind me. I wiggled my ass against him in a subtle way.

"Playing with fire Babe!" he told me as the doors opened on seven.

"Baby, I want you to burn me hard and fast," I told him as I turned around. His eyes darkened and his mouth came down on mine hard and hot. By the time we made it to the bedroom, Carlos had us both naked. He pushed me up against the bedroom door and proceeded to burn me hard and fast, just the way I asked him to. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hung on to his shoulders while he pounded me against the door. We both came screaming each others names.

I collapsed against him as he carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower and put us both in. We managed to get clean the second time we washed. Carlos wrapped me in a fluffy towel while he dried my hair with another one. He proceeded to dry and kiss every square inch of my body. I couldn't stand on my own by the time he was done. He carried me to the bed and laid me down. "Babe I cant get enough of you. You're like a drug to me. More like oxygen. I need you to breathe. I can admit I'm addicted to you Babe." He was telling me this as he was worshiping me with his mouth and tongue. He had worked his way down to my wet pussy as he finished and his tongue plunged into me as I screamed his name.

He extended my orgasm by continuing his assault on my already sensitive clit. "Oh God Carlos, I cant catch my breath," I screamed as I writhed under him panting.

"I know Babe, but I love to watch you cum and I love to hear you scream my name."

"Baby you are the only man who has ever made me scream and your name is the only one I will ever scream," I cried as he thrust his hard cock into me. I screamed his name as he pounded me into the mattress. We came together and laid in each others arms, just reflecting on our love making.

"Babe I gotta get up and grab another shower. I have an appointment with my mouthy cousin in the gym," he said with a smile.

"Don't hurt him too bad Baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry this was so short but it was a good place to stop....I plan to add a couple more chapters this weekend. Thanks so much to Marge for being my mentor/Beta/sounding board.....I hope your enjoying this & it's not too smutty for you...LOL...is there such a thing?

- Chapter 7 -

I kissed him as he got up and headed back to the shower. I laid there totally spent. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. Carlos came out of the bathroom in a low slung towel and went into the closet. He came out dressed and sat on the bed to put his boots on.

"Got any big plans for today Babe?" he asked me as he stood up and looked at my naked body.

"When I can move again I plan on taking another hot steamy shower, thinking of you while I run my soapy hands over my body. Then I'll slide some sexy panties on while thinking of you, next I'll put on the matching bra wishing it was your magic hands cupping me. Finally I'll slip a sexy sundress on so when I see you later, hopefully for lunch, you'll have easy access to my wet panties." I was panting by the time I was finished.

I could feel the cum running out of me as I looked at the look of desire and need on Carlos' face.

"Jesus Babe your gonna be the death of me. I'm so hard right now I could bust my zipper." "Let me help you out Baby. I'll make it quick. I can't send you off to work in this condition."

I proceed to use my hands, tongue and lips to relieve his painful condition. When I swallowed the last drop of his tasty cum, he pulled me up against him and kissed me senseless.

"Thank you Babe, that was fantastic. I plan on returning the favor as soon as possible, but if I don't leave now, I won't be leaving."

He carried me to the bathroom and reluctantly pulled away from me. "I love you Babe. Do you want to have lunch up her about 12:30?" he asked me as he backed away I nodded, blew him a kiss and shut the door.

Damn its official .!

I smiled as I hopped in the shower that was still warm from my man's shower. My man. I love the sound of that. I love it when he calls me his woman. It makes me feel warm and protected when he says it.

If any one else ever referred to me in that possessive way, it would piss me off, but with Carlos it made me tingly all over.

Ok I've got to quit thinking about him or I'll have to shower again.

I finished my hair and makeup and headed to the kitchen. Bless Ella's heart there were pancakes, bacon and coffee waiting for me.

I could get used to this I thought as I moaned my pleasure.

My phone began to play the Batman theme. I answered "hey Baby miss me already?" I could hear the amusement in his voice "Are you dressed yet Babe?"

"Yep I just got done eating this fantastic food Ella brought me. I'm gonna have to quit thinking about you when I'm getting ready tho. I had to change my panties twice. You have turned me into a Nympho Carlos. Just thinking about you and what you do to me makes me cum in my panties" I teased him.

"Babe" he groaned "you're killing me. I'm trying to finish up some paperwork so I can go offline at lunch. I plan on doing more than just soaking your panties. If you have any errands to run before we leave you better do them this morning cause when I get a hold of you, you won't be going anywhere til much later" he told me in a low, husky voice.

"Well as soon as I change my panties for the third time, I'm gonna go see Mary Lou, then I need to stop at the bond office to let the girls know my new living arrangement. I also need to let Vinnie know I'll be gone this week and that the guys from Rangeman will be picking up my skips."

"I already informed Vinnie the guys would be covering for you. Have you given any thought to working full time for Rangeman?" he asked me.

"I have and I think it would be great to work here full time. My only concern is I can't keep my hands off of the owner and I might get into be trouble for molesting him in the office." I tried to sound innocent but I don't think it worked.

"Babe you can molest the boss anytime you want to, but we should probably try to keep it behind closed doors. I don't want to give the guys anymore of a show than they already get on monitor duty" he said laughing.

"Since you've decided to do this, I have a surprise for you. Can you stop by my office on your way out?"

"I'm on my way Boss." "Smartass" he laughed. "Yes but you love my ass" I countered. "That and every other part of you Babe" he said before hanging up.

Hmmm gotta work on his phone manners.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I turned around and headed back to the bedroom. NO I didn't have to change panties.

I went into the closet and opened the gun safe. I got my Glock, stun gun and pepper spray out. I grabbed my cuffs from the side table then headed out the door. I headed down to the 5th floor where Carlos' office was.

He looked up as I walked in, his eyes taking in my sundress. "Looking good Babe" he said as he came around the desk and pulled me in for a bone melting kiss.

"C'mon I have something I want to show you" he said as he pulled me towards his private bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

- CHAPTER 8 -

He opened the door and I was shocked at the changes. It had gone from a plain bathroom to a luxurious bathroom.

He had added a shower big enough for two. I just looked around with my mouth hanging open. I noticed a door on the other side of the sink. He gently pushed me towards it.

I opened the door and walked into a beautifully appointed office. It was painted Caribbean blue and had a tropical feel to it. I turned slowly in a circle and took it all in. "Whose office is this Carlos?" I asked in wonder. "It's yours Babe" he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"But how did you do this? I only agreed to work here full time this morning" I gasped.

"Babe I had this planned for almost a year. I had the guys take care of it while I was gone on my last mission. I had Ella do the decorating since she knows your tastes so well. I've had a plan to add you to the Core Team for over a year. I wanted to show you this now because I don't want you to think I asked you to be a part of the team just because we are together" he said while he held me from behind.

I turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you Carlos. You don't know what it means to me to have your support and know that you believe in me unconditionally" I told him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you were thinking of me while you were preparing for you mission."

"Babe you're the reason I came back from all of my missions over the last 4 years. No matter where we were in our relationship, I knew I had to come back to you, to keep you safe. Speaking of missions Babe I was saving this for a surprise but I want to tell you now" he steered me over to my couch and sat down while pulling me into his lap, holding my hand."

" My days of being in the wind are over Steph. I chose not to renew my Government contract. I want to start the next phase of my life and just so you know you figure prominently into it."

He lifted my hand and kissed it.

"From now on Steph if I have to be gone I want you to go with me. I don't want to spend even 1 night away from you ever again." He gave me a deep kiss.

He stood up and sat me down on the couch saying "don't move Babe I'll be right back." He went back thru the bathroom door and into his office.

He was back in less than a minute. He walked over to me and knelt down looking into my eyes "Babe, Stephanie I planned on doing this while we were in Miami, but I think now is the time. I love you Steph, more than I ever though possible. I want you in my life in every way. My personal life, my professional life, everyday for the rest of my life Stephanie Michelle Plum will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and give me the humble honor of becoming your husband" he said all this while looking very nervous.

I knelt down in front of him and smiled with eyes brimming with tears "Ricardo Carlos Manoso I would love to be your wife and I would be honored to have you as my husband. Next to my daddy, you are the best man I know."

He pulled us up to our feet and gave me the most tender, loving kiss. The emotion he poured into that kiss told me more than any words could have, what he was feeling at this moment.

The emotions we were feeling took my breath away and I had tears streaming down my face. He kissed away my tears with butterfly kisses on my eyes and cheeks.

We held each other for a long time before he pulled back and said "Babe do you want to see the ring?"

He laughed as my inner Burg girl came rushing out "Damn skippy I wanna see it."

He opened the black velvet ring box and showed me the most exquisite 2 carat emerald cut sapphire in a platinum setting with smaller diamonds on each side.

The wedding band was platinum with sapphires and diamonds inlaid all the way around. His platinum band had "Babe" etched into it in a fancy script.

He pulled my ring out and slid it on my finger as he kissed me deeply "You have made me the happiest man alive Babe" he said with as grin on his face.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world" I whispered against his lips as we sealed our engagement with a kiss. About this time his phone buzzed between us.

"Sorry Babe duty calls, but we will pick this celebration up later, I promise" he said as he answered his phone.

He held me close to him as he growled "Talk". I could hear Tank on the other end saying "sorry to interrupt Boss but we have a situation that needs your attention".

"I'll be there in 5" he said closing his phone.

"Babe I want to take you out tonight to celebrate. How does Rossini's sound?"

"Sounds wonderful Baby. We should probably go see my parents before we celebrate or I'll never here the end of it. You know the minute we show up at Rossini's the Burg grapevine will be in full swing" I said rolling my eyes.

"How about you go talk to Mary Lou, then we can have lunch with your parents and we can tell them then. We can call my parents and stop by tomorrow on the way to the airport. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan. We should stop off at the bond office after lunch so I can tell the girls. I don't want them to find out from someone else. What about the guys? I don't want them to find out elsewhere either. Should we tell them now and swear them to secrecy?" I gushed out.

"Whatever you think Babe" he said walking us towards his office.


	9. Chapter 9

- CHAPTER 9

"Are all the A-Team still in the building? How about we tell them now and then the rest of the guys after lunch" I paused to look at him.

"I think it's a great plan" he said and pulled out his phone.

"Tank I need you and the core team in my office now" he said then hung up. Damn this man's phone manners suck.

Less than a minute later they knocked and walked in. Carlos was holding my left hand in his to hide my ring.

He squeezed my hand and I said "hey guys there have been a couple of developments you need to be aware of. First off while we're gone to Miami could I ask a huge favor? Could you bring my clothes and personal stuff over from my apartment and put it up on 7? I'll be living here from now on."

I could see the smirk on Lester's face and he started to open his mouth. I figured the fool needed saving so before he could speak I held up our clasped hands and said "oh yeah Carlos and I are getting married" and showed them my ring.

They grabbed me and passed me around for hugs while slapping Carlos on the back and doing the whole "man hug" thing.

"One other thing, can you keep our engagement to yourselves til we get back from lunch? You are the first people to know and we'd like to tell our parents, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula ourselves" I said looking pointedly at Tank.

I knew he'd get hell if Lula ever found out he knew before her but I really wanted to be the one to tell her. "Sure no problem Bomber" they all said as they left the office.

I turned to Carlos and pulled him down for a kiss and said "I love you, my soon to be husband."

He smiled and said "I love you too my very soon to be wife. Be careful and call me if you need anything. Promise?" he said while pulling me in for a toe curling kiss. I could so get used to this work environment.

"I promise Baby" I whispered as I pulled away and headed for the elevator with a finger wave at the guys. I was almost to the elevator when I felt him behind me.

"Babe I forgot to tell you I got you an engagement present. Please accept it and don't give me a hard time about it" he pleaded as he put a set of keys in my hand on a BABE keychain.

I opened my mouth to tell him it was too much and I had a car already, but he stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"Please Babe I need to know your safe. I ordered this car before my last mission and I've been dying to give it to you. I had Al do some tweaking on it for safety measures" he was looking at me so earnestly I couldn't say no.

"Thank you Carlos, you're too good to me" I told him as I gave him a thank you kiss.

"Babe its only money and we have a lot of it and beside nothing is too good for my wife. Now let's go down to the garage, I want to see your face when you see it" he said looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

When we stepped off the elevator he steered me towards the back of the garage and a midnight blue Chevy Tahoe.

"What no black" I asked him in a smart ass tone. "Nope you get blue Babe. It matches the color of your eyes when I make you cum for me" he smirked.

ZING, right to my doodah! Another pair of panties bites the dust.

"C'mon Babe hop in so we can check out the inside. I had some surprises put in for you."

Sirius radio, 6 changer CD player (yep fully loaded with Metalica..damn I love this man) DVD system with individual screens built into the head rests so each passenger can watch their own show plus it has satellite TV as well.

" I know how much you hate stake outs Babe so we'll make sure to take your truck when we have to do those. Built in child seats, I was thinking of your nieces at the time, but now I'm thinking of our baby riding back there" he told me while he was sliding his hand up my thigh under my dress.

"Babe you need to take your panties off because they are soaked and besides I want them."

I looked at him with a shocked look on my face but I lifted my hips up as he helped me slide my hot pink thong off and I handed it to him.

He brought it up to his nose and sniffed. "Mmm Babe I love your scent. It turns me on so damn bad. I'm putting these in my pocket so I can feel them when you're not with me. I can finger them when I can't finger you" he said as he was fingering my wet pussy. I moaned and he inserted a 3rd finger inside of me.

"Baby please I want to feel you inside of me" I whimpered as I heard him unzip his pants.

He lifted me over the console, to the passenger side and onto his throbbing cock. We both moaned our please as we just sat there linked together, enjoying the feel.

Slowly he began to move inside of me. We kept a slow, sensual pace and after many minutes of mutual pleasure, we went over together.

"Damn Babe I can't get enough of you. I can't believe our first time together as an engaged couple was in the front seat of your new truck" he said in a bemused voice.

"Well you said it was my engagement present and what better way to celebrate our engagement. Although I think we should keep this between us. Not something I want to share with my family or friends."

He laughed and pulled back to see my face. "I love you so much Steph. You bring light into my otherwise dark world. Thank you Babe for loving me".

"I need to thank you Carlos for loving me unconditionally, for always being there for me and for making me feel loved and cherished" I said while looking deep into his eyes.

He hugged me and opened the console between the seats. He reached in and pulled out a package of baby wipes for us to clean up with.

"Wow Baby you think of everything" I breathed as he lovingly wiped me clean. "I figured we would need these at some point Babe" he said with a wolf grin.

He set me back into the drives seat, pulled my seatbelt across my lap and kissed me hard.

"I gotta get back upstairs before they send a search party out" he said as he kissed me again and started to get out.

"Be careful Babe. I'll see you about 12:30 so we can go see your folks for lunch ok?" "K Baby, I love you" I purred in a very satisfied voice.

"I love you too Babe" he said as he closed the door. I could hear the guys cat calling and whistling as I backed up and drove towards the gate.

I rolled down the passenger side window and flipped them the bird as I pulled out. I could hear Carlos laughing as I rolled my window up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I pulled my phone out and called my mom to tell her Carlos and I were coming by after lunch.

She said her and dad were eating at 1pm since he was driving the cab this morning and we should eat with them.

I told her we'd see her at one and hung up. I called Mary Lou to see if she was home.

She was getting ready to head out to the mall so I told her I'd swing by and pick her up.

I wanted to tell her about the engagement and show here my new ride. I also wanted to tell her I'd be gone the rest of the week.

She immediately noticed my glowing face and said, "Damn girl! Has he let you out of bed at all since Thursday?" I laughed and said, "Barely but it's ok cause I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Lucky bitch," she said with a smile.

"That I am. A lot has happened Mary Lou. Lets get some coffee and I'll tell you all about it," I told her as we drove towards the mall.

"Sounds good," she said.

We stopped at the Starbucks next to the mall and got a cup of coffee and a muffin. We found a booth in the back and I sat with my back to the wall. Hmmm guess my future husband is rubbing off on me in lots of good ways.

"Ok Steph, spill. I'm guessing the time must have been right," she said with a huge smile. She knew that we were waiting to make love until the time was right.

"Yeah, the time was right Lou!" I said as I began telling her about the last four days. I ended with laying my left hand on the table casually.

She spotted the ring right away. "OMG Steph that is a freakin' rock," she shouted. I shushed her and looked around to see if there were any Burg spies lurking around.

"Lou I need you to keep this to yourself until I tell my parents at lunch today. Heaven help me if she finds out from somebody else. You and the A-Team are the only ones that know right now. We're eating lunch with my parents and then I'll go by the Bonds office and tell Connie and Lula."

"No problem Steph; just let me know when I can blab. Oh and congrats girl, I've never seen you this happy," she said as I laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks Lou, I am happy. I think this is the first time in my life I have been happy. Now let's hit the mall." "Hell yeah," she said as we headed back out to my truck.

I found a parking space right outside of Macy's. Huh, guess the parking karma comes with the cars. It was 9:15 and the mall was almost empty. My phone buzzed as we walked in the door of Macy's. I smiled when I heard the batman theme.

"Hey Baby what's up?" I asked as I saw Mary Lou smile and shake her head.

"Me Babe, I keep fingering your pink panties in my pocket and I have been hard since you left," he told me in a husky voice. I whimpered into the phone and heard him chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel, Babe. I called to tell you I left a present for you in your wallet. Please use it without worry or guilt. We have more money that we will ever be able to spend in our lifetime, so let me spoil you. Now open your wallet and let me know when you find it."

I pulled my wallet out and immediately saw what he was talking about. I sucked in a breath as I slowly pulled out a black, no limit, AMEX card. It had my name imprinted on it. Damn how'd he get that done so fast?

"Breathe Babe," Carlos chuckled thru the phone.

"OMG Steph do you know what that is??" Mary Lou squealed.

"Babe you still with me?" he said starting to sound concerned. "Uhhh, yeah I'm here," I said in a squeaky voice.

"Babe please don't freak out on me or over think this. I know you aren't after my money. You have proven that many times over the last four years. Please Steph, just use it. Don't question it. Promise me you will use it."

"Carlos I know you feel it's our money but I haven't done anything to earn that money. Over the past four years you have bled money for me. I don't want you spending all your money on me," I told him practically in tears.

"I know you have your own money but this is OUR money. You are a vital part of my life Babe. All of it. Personal as well as professional. Steph you have helped me in ways that can't be measured monetarily. You've believed in me and trusted me unconditionally. I've told you there is no price on our friendship or our love. Please Babe do this for me," he begged me.

"Okay," I said.

"Ok?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes Carlos, I will take your card and I will use it to the best of my ability," I told him in a shaky voice.

"Thank you Babe, it makes me happy to spoil my girl. I have a feeling you and Julie will enjoy it while we are in Miami," he said laughing.

"Oh you got that right Batman. You may regret giving this to me," I told him trying to sound serious.

"Of all the regrets I have when it comes to you this isn't even a blip on the radar," he told me lovingly.

"I love you Carlos. Thank you for spoiling me. Now I gotta go cause Lou is about to pass out and I want to shop," I laughed.

"Love you too Babe, be safe. See you at 12:30," and he was gone.

"OMG Steph I can't believe how lucky you are. You're engaged to the hottest man on the planet, he lets you blow his cars up on a regular basis and he spoils you rotten. Plus he loves you, just the way you are, baggage and all. I'll say it again: you are a lucky bitch," she said with a smile and a hug.

"Now let's go do some damage to your man's bank account."

She turned me towards the door to head out to Victoria's Secret but I told her Carlos and I had already been there. She laughed and headed towards the ladies department here in Macy's.

I hit the jackpot finding several cute sundresses, shorts and halters all perfect for Miami and they were on sale too.

Lou laughed at my excitement over the sale prices. "Steph, you do realize you don't have to shop the sale racks now don't you?" she said.

"Lou I'm not going to change just because my fiancé happens to have money. I may splurge every now and then but I'm not marrying Carlos for his money" I told her starting to get worked up.

"Oh Steph I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing you. Please don't be upset. Anybody that knows you, knows you're not after Ranger for his money," she told me while wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks Lou, I'm not sure if I will ever feel comfortable with Carlos' money," I told her in a wry voice.

"Well Steph is there anything else you need for your trip?" she asked as I paid for my purchases. It felt really strange signing my name to the credit slip without having to worry about going over my limit.

"Actually I'd like to look at some evening dresses. Carlos said we would be going out to dinner and dancing as much as we can while we are down there," I told her heading over to the evening wear.

I immediately spotted a beautiful red silk halter dress with an asymmetrical hem. I found several others and headed for the dressing room.

The red dress was a Burg girls dream. It fit me like a glove and the hem hit about 3" above my knee. It swirled when I walked and I knew I had to have it.

"Oh Steph, that dress was made for you. You look absolutely gorgeous," Mary Lou said as her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Thanks Lou. I feel the same way. I HAVE to have this dress" I told her as I twirled around in front of the mirror with a huge grin on my face.

"This will be perfect for dancing. Carlos told me he planned on us going dancing at least 2 or 3 nights while we are there," I told her as I twisted and turned in front of the mirror.

I tried on several others before settling on a black spaghetti strap dress and a strapless midnight blue. I knew my future husband would very much approve of my choices. I must have had a strange look on my face because Mary Lou looked at me and said, "What's that look for?"

"I'm just thinking about my man's reaction to these dresses," I told her with a smirk as I headed for the register.

"He's going to think they were worth every penny," Lou said as the clerk greeted us.

"Did you find everything okay?" the woman asked me with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I've decided on these three," I told her as I slid my credit card across the counter to her. When she slid the receipt back for me to sign I about fainted.

_OMG $1,300 for three dresses? Shit I'd never spent that much money at one time in my life._ I swallowed and tried not to allow my hand to shake as I signed the credit card receipt and slid it back to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Manoso we appreciate your business," she said with a smile. I started to tell her I wasn't Mrs. Manoso yet but Mary Lou interrupted.

"Thank you. C'mon Steph we need to find you some killer shoes to go with these hot dresses," she said while dragging me away. "Steph you have to learn when to talk and when to just nod your head," she laughingly told me.

"You need to get used to this Steph. Being Ranger's wife comes with some fantastic perks girl," she told me while fanning herself.

"I guess you're right. It's just hard for me to get used to," I said wryly.

"I know it is sweetie but you have to realize when Ranger does something for you it's because he loves you, not because he is trying to change you or manipulate you," she said gently.

Wow when she put it that way it hit me hard I was so used to the men in my life trying to control me that I couldn't see what was right in front of my face. I know Carlos loves me unconditionally but now I realize everything he did for me or bought me was truly without a price. Just like he had been telling me for years. Hey nobody said I was a quick study.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Mare that was exactly what I needed to hear. Now let's finish our shopping so I can go thank my man for all he does for me."

She busted out laughing and we went off to find some FMP's that would rock my future husband's world.

We also stopped at Victoria's Secret on the way out. What? A girl can't have too many pairs of panties, especially with a man like Carlos in her life. I dropped Mary Lou off and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Beautiful, how was your shopping trip?" Les asked me as I got off the elevator on 5.

"It was really good Les. Is Carlos, errr, Ranger in his office" I asked stumbling over my words.

I wasn't sure if Carlos wanted me to call him that in front of his men. I had always called him Ranger but that was before he became my lover and my fiancée.

I felt my neck tingle and warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Babe you can call me Carlos in front of everyone," he said with a chuckle.

"I love hearing my name come out of your hot little mouth," he told me in a low voice that only I could hear. I shivered from head to toe.

"Are you done with your paper work Carlos? I need to talk to you upstairs," I told him in a serious voice.

"Everything okay, Babe?" he asked me in a concerned voice.

"Everything is fine Baby. I just have some stuff I need to tell you," I whispered in his ear.

"I just finished the last of it and was headed up to 7," he told me as we started walking back into the elevator.

"Do you need to get your stuff out of your truck?" he asked before pushing the button for 7.

"No we can get it after lunch. I really need to get up to the apartment and talk to you," I told him in a husky voice. He pulled me back against his chest, in our normal elevator position, for the short ride up to our apartment. I used my key to open the door and dropped them and my purse on the side table. I kicked off my shoes and headed for the living room. Carlos headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on the couch beside him.

"Babe, what's got you so upset?" he asked as I took a drink of my water. I got up and began to pace.

"Babe you're scaring me," he said looking at me with worried eyes.

I stopped pacing and looked him in the eyes. "I need to tell you something and I need you to listen until I'm done because this is hard for me," I told him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Babe whatever it is you know I love you," he told me as he waited for me to continue.

Taking a deep breathe I looked at him and said, "Carlos I owe you a huge apology. I have treated you very unfairly and for that I am so sorry. I judged your actions base on the actions of other men in my life. It took you giving me your credit card and a few well placed worlds from Mary Lou for me to realize you do all the things you do for me because you love me, not because you want to change me or control me." As I took a deep breathe I had tears streaming down my face and I was having a hard time continuing.

"I don't ever want you to think I don't appreciate everything you do for me or give me because I do. I promise to do better in the future when you want to spoil me or give me things," I said smiling at him thru my tears.

He let out a huge breath that I don't think even he realized he was holding and gathered me in his arms kissing away my tears. "Babe, remember there is no price for what we give each other. I've always wanted to spoil you and now I'll get to do it for the rest of our lives," he said as I laid a very passionate lip lock on him.

"Thank you Carlos, I couldn't ask for a better man to love and have spoil me. As Mary Lou so eloquently put it I AM a Lucky Bitch," I said grinning against his lips.

"That must make me a Lucky Bastard then," he said laughing as he pulled me back into his chest for a very hot kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed tightly up against his chest. We held each other tight and just kissed. I love the feel of Carlos pressed up against me. I love the feel of his beautiful lips against mine. I love the feel of his weight as he's lying on top of me. I love the feel of him pressed up against my back. I love the feel of him inside of me.

Face it I just love the feel of him period.

When we finally pulled apart Carlos sat back down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He gently parted mine with his tongue and ran it along my bottom lip. I moaned my pleasure as his tongue began to dance with mine.

A slow, sexy, sensual dance. Carlos is the best kisser. I could sit for hours and kiss him. He seemed to be content to hold me and kiss.

After what seemed like hours, but actually only about 45 minutes, of kissing and cuddling on the couch, there was a very loud knock at the door. Carlos slid me off his lap and went to the door and yanked it open and growled, "This better be important." I saw Tank walk in and hand him a file folder with a grim look on his face and an apologetic look my way. I gave him a finger wave.

After talking in low voices for a few minutes, Tank left and Carlos turned around and came back over to sit beside me on the couch placing the file folder on the table in front of us. He turned to me with a serious look on his face and said, "Babe, I didn't want to do this now, but we need to talk about the phone call I got last night."

I could see him trying to figure out where to start so I just took his hand in mine and waited. He looked down at our joined hands with a brief smile and started talking.

"I already told you I declined to renew my contract with the government. Since then they have been trying everything they can to pressure me into doing one last mission. They have offered me money, huge contracts, hell, they even offered me my own private island," he said ruefully.

"I offered them a compromise. I would help them plan the mission and personally train the men who would be executing it but unfortunately they didn't like my counter offer and they have gradually stepped their pressure up. They have made veiled threats against you and my family," he told me with a disgusted look on his face.

"Me?" I said with surprise. "Why would they be threatening me?"

"Babe, you have been on my radar for years. Everybody has known that I care for you, even when you were with Morelli," he said with a half smile.

I must have given him a strange look.

"Babe I made it known from the day I met you, on the street and around Trenton that you were under my protection and off limits. By the look of this," he held up the file Tank had brought to him, "some folks in DC have started asking question about our relationship."

"What exactly are they asking?" I asked him biting my lower lip in worry.

"It looks they are doing some background checks. Employment, vital stats and trying to check your credit report. They have been making contact with some local informants trying to figure out exactly what is up between you and me," he said while reaching out and pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm not sure what they are up to but I am not happy about it. They have also started nosing around Miami, asking questions about Julie, Rachel and Ron. I've put a couple more men on them but I would feel better if we were there," he said looking worried.

"Do you want to leave today? I want to get there as bad as you do. I know you want to check on Julie with your own eyes," I said giving him a small smile as I began to mentally figure out what we'd need to do to leave tonight.

"Babe. Knew that ESP would kick in for you eventually," he chuckled as he drew me in for a bone melting kiss.

"Do we need to cancel lunch with my parents?" I asked him in a hopeful voice. So sue me I'm not looking forward to my mother's reaction to our engagement.

"No Babe we'll go to lunch so we can tell them our news. I know I promised you Rossini's tonight but can I take you out tomorrow night instead? I have a great place in Little Havana in mind. They have great food and fantastic music for us to dance to. I want to get down and dirty with you on the dance floor," he told me looking at me with a sexy grin on his face.

"I want to show my hot, sexy and beautiful wife-to-be off to everybody," he said seductively into my ear as his hands ran up and down my arms before settling in my hair pulling me in for another bone melting kiss.

Holy hell! I think I may spontaneously combust I was so turned on.

"Ummmm, what was the question again?" I asked him in a dazed, lust filled voice.

"Babe," he said giving me a 1,000 watt smile.

"Yeah Carlos those plans sound wonderful. I can't wait to get down and dirty with you on the dance floor either," I replied while running my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him in for a hot kiss.

After a few minutes of hot and heavy kissing, he reluctantly pulled back and placed his forehead against mine.

"Babe as much as I'd love to take you into our bedroom and make love to your hot body, I have a couple of things to take care of before we can leave. Its 10:30 now, can you still be ready to go by 12:30?" he asked me as he made his way towards the front door.

"We'll go to your parents for lunch, then swing by the Bond's office, then head to Newark to the airport. We can still stop by my folks to give them the news. I'll call them and let them know we're stopping by today instead of tomorrow. We are going to have to have dinner with the family when we get back you know," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah I didn't think we'd get away that easy," I said laughing. I followed him into the hall while he waited for the elevator.

"Yeah Baby I can be ready. I just need to run down to my truck and get my bags so I can finish packing. Is there anything you need me to do for you before we leave?" I asked him while I wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him.

"I'll have Lester bring your stuff Babe. You just do what you need to do. My duffle is in the dressing room, can you throw my shaving stuff and tooth brush in for me? Also I want to take a couple of suits with me; can you pick those out? I'll need shirts and ties to match. I trust your choices Babe."

I smiled at him as I reached up to give him a kiss. "Don't worry Baby you look good in anything, but you look ever better in nothing," I said with a sexy smile on my lips.

He turned to me as he was stepping into the elevator and gave me a quick hard kiss as he said, "I'll see you in just a little bit and Babe be sure and wear something comfy for the flight because I think it's time we joined the Mile High Club."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as I experienced a full body shiver thinking about making love to Carlos at 30,000 ft. Oh yeah I may actually enjoy this flight.

Damn there goes another pair of panties…ruined.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for the delay in updates! My youngest son had sinus surgery on May 7th and my oldest son graduated from high school Friday night, his best friend graduated Saturday night & we had my son's graduation party today after church so it's been a busy few weeks. Things are settling down again so I promise to write faster! I want to get them on that plane (hot hot hot) and get them to Miami so the fun can begin! Thanks for hanging in there with me! Lauri

Chapter 12

I walked back into the apartment and headed to the bedroom. I pulled my 3 favorite Armani suits of Carlos' out of the closet and laid them on the bed. One was charcoal, was black and the other dark blued. I thought about the evening dresses I had bought and found shirts and ties to coordinate with them.

About that time I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to let Lester in with my purchases.

"Where do you want these Beautiful" he asked as he walked in.

"Just lay them on the bed please Les" I told him following him into our bedroom.

As he was laying the bags on the bed, a sack from Victoria's Secret fell over and spilled my newly purchased panties across the bed.

Les looked at me and waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

I could feel my face flaming hot.

"Damn Beautiful I'm never gonna be able to look at you now without picturing you in these" he said while leering at me playfully as my face got even hotter.

"Lester we need to talk. Let's go in the living room" I told him as I stuffed my panties back in the sack.

He sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him.

I sat in the chair across from him. He gave me a "one eye brow lift" damn I wish I knew how they did that!

"Look Les like I told you earlier we need to talk. I know your comments and flirting are harmless and your just trying to get a reaction out of Carlos but I have to tell you they are starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. Les it's taken Carlos and me a long time to get where we are and I don't want there to be any doubts in his mind that I love him and ONLY him. I know you're just having fun but for me could you please back off on the suggestive comments a bit please?" I begged him with tears shimmering in my eyes.

I didn't mean to get so emotional but just the thought of Carlos ever doubting my love made my heart ache.

Les came over and knelt in front of me and said "Steph look I'm sorry my joking around is making you uncomfortable. I never meant for that to happen. I've always been a flirt and I'm not sure I even realize that I'm doing it. I've seen what you and Ranger have gone thru and believe me I would never do anything to cause either of you one minute of pain. Honestly I enjoy pushing Ranger's buttons, but for you Beautiful I'll back off. Will it bother you if I give you a hug now?" He asked me in a tentative voice.

"Oh Les of course you can hug me. I don't want things to change between us but I don't want Carlos upset all the time either. Do you think we can find a happy medium" I asked him as he pulled me up for a hug.

"Sure thing Beautiful, we'll just have to sneak around behind his back" Les said in a playful voice.

Unfortunately Carlos picked that exact moment to walk into the apartment. His face darkened as he heard what Lester said and saw us hugging.

"What exactly are you planning on doing behind my back Santos?" he growled as he stalked towards us.

Before Lester could make things worse I said "Carlos he was just joking. You know how Les is. Please don't get upset" I said in a pleading voice as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Santos don't you have something you should be doing, like working?" Carlos barked at him while giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah your right. See ya Boss, bye Beautiful. I have to pack for your trip" he said grinning as he walked out the door.

Carlos was tense as I held him. I ran my hands up and down his back in a soothing pattern. I felt him relax under my touch.

"Baby don't let Les get to you. He's always clowning around and wreaking havoc. Seriously has he ever been tested for ADHD?" I asked as I pulled back enough to see his face.

Carlos busted out laughing as he leaned in to give me a tender kiss "Babe you never disappoint."

"I'm serious Carlos, he needs medication or therapy" I said laughing at the look on his face.

"There is a nurse at St. Francis that would be perfect for him but I'm scared to fix them up because he's such a clown. He needs a woman that can put up with him and I think Shelby would be perfect for him. She's retired from the Army and was a combat medic in Iraq" I told him.

Carlos hugged me and said "Babe are you playing matchmaker?"

"Maybe" I said with a smile as he leaned in and gave me a toe curling kiss.

"What else do you need to do before we go to your parents?" he asked me as we walked back to the living room.

"I need to finish packing our dress clothes in a garment bag and take a shower" I said as I stared to walk into the bedroom.

"Do you need to shower too?" I asked him back over my shoulder.

I felt him spin me around and kiss me deeply before he said "Yeah Babe I do. We should probably shower together to save time and water" he said as he walked me into the bedroom.

He had me us naked and me wet before we made it to the bathroom door……

Wait a minute!

"Carlos what did Lester mean when he said he needed to pack for OUR trip" I asked against his mouth.

He tightened his hold on me and sighed "Babe" as he shut the bathroom door and started the shower………….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I am so sorry about the delay of my story. RL has gotten in the way and some really sad stuff had taken my muse from me but damn if it's not back with a vengeance…LOL….I realized that I hadn't written any smut in the last couple of chapters so this chapter is pure smut….no plot movement just some hot & steamy shower love…..if it's not your thing I'm sorry you may want to skip this chapter…..as for the rest of you enjoy & please review! I'd like to know what you think.

Mmmmm hot steamy shower plus VERY hot Cuban sex god with magic fingers equals a very satisfied Steph.

The minute we stepped into the shower, Carlos began to worship me from head to toe.

He started by shampooing my hair and massaging my head. By the time he applied condition I was feeling the heat in my lower belly.

He was standing behind me and I could feel how aroused he was. S his hands moved down to massage my shoulders I was panting and leaning back against him to keep from sliding to the floor.

He wrapped his left arm around my waist to hold me up while his right hand used the loofah to wash every inch of my chest. As he rubbed slow, sensual circles around my breasts, he nipped at my neck

I felt my orgasm begin to build. I moaned and pushed back against his hard cock. AS he circled closer to my nipples I felt my legs begin to tremble.

He cupped both of my breasts and tweaked my nipples as he bit down on my neck and I exploded.

I screamed his name in ecstasy as I rubbed against him and wrapped my arms back around his neck pulling his lips around to mine. I kissed him deeply trying to let him know how much I love him.

My body was still shaking and jerking from the amazing Carlos induced orgasm he had just given me with his very magic hands.

Before I came down he thrust his tongue deep into my mouth while he plunged 2 fingers in my very wet pussy.

The thrust of his tongue matched the thrust of his fingers and he drove me higher and higher with each thrust. I was riding his fingers, meeting him thrust for thrust while trying to swallow his tongue.

It didn't take long for him to bring me to the brink of another powerful Carlos induced orgasm. He is in tune to my body so he felt it too.

He added a third finger and increased the speed of his fingers as he whispered in my ear "let go Babe I'll always be here to catch you" and boy did I.

I screamed his name as my mind and body shattered into a million ecstatic pieces. I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me tight.

I shivered in his arms, tears streaming down my face. I had never felt anything so powerful in my life. I had also never felt more loved and protected than I did at that moment.

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck as I buried my head in his chest and absorbed his love into every pore in my body.

When I quit shaking I pulled back enough to look him in the eye "wow" was all I could get out as he smiled at me and kissed me tenderly.

"Wow is right Babe. You are an amazing woman Stephanie Michelle Plum. The unconditional love and trust you give me is so humbling. You are the other half of my soul. It's not just your amazing body and how it responds to my touch. It blows my mind how just a look, a touch or a whisper from me can cause you to come unglued. If you could only see how beautiful you look as you come. Babe if I died today, I would go a happy man knowing I am the only man that has ever put that look on your face. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do."

Dang that was a lot to take in since my brain was still scrambled from 2 very intense orgasms from the beautiful man that was holding me so tenderly and pouring his heart out to me.

Damn I love this man. "I love you Carlos. You are right, you are the only man that has every made my body respond in the ways you do. The intensity of the orgasms you give me almost scare me sometimes. It's almost like we have a spiritual as well as physical connection. It's amazing and wonderful and scary all at the same time" I told him as I pulled him in for a loving kiss.

I could feel his hard cock between us and a plan began to form in my mind. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given to me.

As I was kissing him, I slid my hands down his chest paying extra attention to the hard nipples. I pulled my lips from his and began to feather kisses across his cheeks and down his jaw to the sensitive spot on his neck.

I felt him shiver and smiled against his skin as I kissed a trail down his neck to his chest. I felt him lean back against the wall and spread his feet apart as if to hold himself up.

Yes he is playing right into my plans. My hands roamed a bit lower to his 8 pack abs as my mouth closed over first one nipple then the other sucking and nipping til I heard him moan in pleasure.

My smile increased as I heard him catch his breath as my hands moved lower to my favorite part of his anatomy. I wrapped both my hands around his throbbing cock.

It felt like velvet over steel and I felt it grow harder in my hands. As I slowly began to move my hands up and down his impressive shaft I couldn't help the moan that came from deep in my throat.

I kissed my way down his taught stomach, dipping my tongue teasingly in and out of his belly button before sliding to my knees licking my lips in anticipation of taking him into my mouth.

I looked up at Carlos and saw a look of pure bliss on his face. His head was back against the wall and his hands were fisted at his sides in anticipation of my lips wrapping around his velvet shaft.

I ran my hands down the inside of his thighs and leaned forward. I slid my hands around to his tight ass. I love the feel of his ass. It's so smooth and hard.

As I tighten my grip and pull him towards my mouth, I feel his eyes on me. I look up and smile as I slide the head of his massive cock into my mouth. I close my eyes and moan my pleasure.

I feel his hands tangle in my hair as he moans his approval. I look up and meet his eyes and smile at him around his cock. I feel him nudge me to take him deeper.

Not ready to do that yet, I suck on him then pull off him with a wet pop. I love the taste of him. He's salty, musky and manly all Carlos.

I lick my way down the underside of his shaft, nipping and kissing as I go. I take one of his balls in my mouth then the other, sucking gently. His hands tighten in hair as his breathing speeds up a bit.

I work my way back up his shaft as I kneed his incredible ass. I am starting to feel my belly get warm. Damn the man is getting me hot and he's only touching my hair.

I get to his tip and plunge him deep in my throat with no warning. I hear his gasp as I slide him deep in my throat. I moan my pleasure which vibrates him and he yanks my head down even further.

Shit my orgasm hits me hard and fast as I feel the warm cum gush out of me. This is such a turn on to me that I increase the speed of my mouth on his cock and tighten my grip on his ass.

I let my fingers do some exploring while I work him deep in my mouth. I slide one hand low and between his legs so I can finger his balls from behind. I allow the fingers from my other hand to explore his tight cheeks.

He must like this because he spreads his legs farther apart and I let my fingers slide between his cheeks to his tight hole. I hesitate because this is all new to me.

Carlos slides a hand out of my hair and around on top of mine. I look up at him and see his understanding look.

"Babe that feels amazing but please don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know how you feel about this type of thing. We have the rest of our lives to explore this uncharted area. I promise when we begin to expand your horizons you are going to enjoy it" he said as he smiled down at me.

I smiled at him and continued my assault my mouth. He moved his hand back to my hair and pushed me back down on him. I bobbed up and down on him hard and fast as I let my fingers continue their exploration of his tight ass.

I teased his tight hole as I sucked his hard shaft with my mouth. I could feel him getting close so I sped up my rhythm while sucking and nipping him as hard as I could.

I gave his balls a squeeze as I pressed my fingers against his tight ass hole and felt his body tense, then felt him explode his hot cum in my throat. I swallowed and sucked til he had emptied everything he had into my mouth.

I moaned my pleasure of his taste as I licked him clean. I felt him slide down the wall in front of me. He stretched his legs between mine and pulled me into him.

I sat straddling his lap while burying my face in his neck. His head was laying on mine. We were both trying to recover our breath. I was almost asleep when he pulled back and looked at me with a smile "Babe as much as I'd love to stay here with your warm, wet body pressed up against me, we do have to get to your parents for lunch and I have no idea what time it is."

I gave him a sex smile and squirmed a bit on his half hard cock that was nestled against my wet pussy. He slid his hands down my back, across my ass and slipped 2 fingers in me from behind.

I moaned into his neck while pushing my ass up in to give him better access. He whispered against my neck "damn Babe you are so wet and tight. I think you enjoyed blowing my mind as much as I did. You certainly rocked my world, now cum for me" he said as he thrust 3 fingers deep in my pussy and sucked my neck in the same spot as earlier.

I tensed then screamed his name as I felt my cum gush over his fingers. He pulled them out of me and brought them up to my lips. I opened my mouth and took his fingers in and sucked on them.

He pulled them out and sucked them clean before pulling me in for a mind blowing kiss. I could taste both of us on my tongue and I whimpered at the intense sensations going on in my mouth.

Our tongues dueled, mixing our juices into an exotic combination. We pulled away, needing to breath. My chest hurt from the intense feelings coursing thru me.

He looked at me and I knew he felt it too. We were soul mates and our souls had joined for all eternity.

_Next up lunch at her parents. Will Helen open her big mouth? Will Steph get upset? I promise to write faster…LOL……_


	14. Chapter 14

_First of all I have to apologize to all you beautiful Babes for taking so long to update this story. Thank you for sticking with me. Real Life has sucked beyond anything for me and it's been really hard to try to write. I have made myself a promise though that I am going to finish this story no matter what! I may only update once a week but I will try to do better. I hope you will forgive me and keep reading and reviewing! Hugs, Lauri _

Chapter 14

By the time we made our way out of the bathroom it was almost noon. That left us about 40 minutes to get ready and leave for my parent's house. Normally I'd be freakin out about this but for the first time in, well ever, I didn't feel the panicky feeling that normally comes over me at the though of facing my mother.

I went into our dressing room and picked out a cute sundress that was loose fitting and comfy to travel in. It had a built in bra so I just picked out a sheer, pink thong to wear with it.

I pulled it over my head and saw my fiancée's eyes darken in appreciation of my outfit. I picked out a pair of 3" strappy sandals and brushed past him as I went out saying "I remembered what you said earlier about dressing comfy for the plane ride. Is this comfortable enough for our club induction?" I asked him seductively over my shoulder with a sexy smile.

I heard him laugh as I left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to get us some bottled water. Despite our extended shower, I was feeling a bit dehydrated.

I walked into the living room with our water and stopped when I saw the file folder Tank had brought Carlos lying on the table. I stood there staring at it and felt myself begin to tremble.

Carlos walked up behind me and took the water bottles from me before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Babe what's the matter? You're shaking" he asked me in a low voice.

"I'm really pissed Carlos at the thought that some dick in Washington can dictate how we live our lives. I just feel like marching into his office and kickin his bureaucratic ass up between his ears. I'm freakin tired of people messin with my happily ever after damnit! We have worked to damn hard to get to this point to let someone else try to screw it up" I said breathing heavily by the time my rant was over.

Carlos could tell I was very close to losing it so he gathered me up in his arms and sat us down on the couch. I was in his lap with my head on his shoulder, totally spent.

"I love you my Bad Ass Babe. I love your fiercely protective nature, I love the fact that you have my back no matter what. I love how you are so protective of my men and my daughter. I promise you babe this will be over soon and we will have our happily ever after you were talking about. I'm proud of you Babe. I don't want you to be this upset. Try not to let it get you rattled. I'm going to need your help with this so channel that anger and lets get this show on the road" he said as he stood up and slid me to my feet, then kissing me senseless.

I was trembling again but for a very different reason. "I love you my Bad Ass Bounty Hunter" I told him with a silly smile on my face.

"Love you too Babe. Let's grab our stuff & get going." He said heading into our bedroom grabbing our bags as he went.

I grabbed my overnight bag that had our toiletries in it and headed for the front door. Carlos stopped in the foyer and put our bags down.

"Just leave it here Babe. Tank and Les will get our stuff and take it to the plane. I'll give them a call when we leave my parents house so they can get ready for wheels up. I've had them file 3 different flight plans just in case anyone is checking out our destination."

We walked out to the elevator and made our way down to the garage. He steered me over to the Cayenne and put me in the passenger seat. He kissed me hotly while buckling me in. Yum I could REALLY get used to this kind of treatment.

As we drove towards my parent's house he laced out fingers together and pulled my hand up and kissed it.

"What was that for?" I asked him while smiling warmly at him.

"Just because Babe. I love holding your hand, kissing you, just having the luxury of showing my love to you. For so long I couldn't express my love for you and now I want to shout it to the world. I feel like we have to be in physical contact anytime I'm near you. Better get used to it Babe cause I don't intent to ever quit touching you or kissing you" he smiled as he kissed my hand again.

He turned back towards the road and drove us into the Burg. We arrived at my parent's house at 12:56pm. Carlos came around and helped me out of the Cayenne. He held my hand as we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. My mother was waiting for us, holding the door open for us to enter.

"Good afternoon Stephanie, Mr. Manoso" my mother greeted us stiffly.

"Mother I've told you his name is Carlos or you can call him Ranger, but cut the Mr. Manoso crap" I told her while giving her my best Burg eye roll.

"Stephanie can I get you to help me in the kitchen please?" she said in a silted voice.

"Actually mom I'd like to see you and daddy in the living room before we eat" I told her while pulling Carlos towards the living room.

"Hi daddy" I said kissing the top of his head. "Hi pumpkin, hi Carlos, how are you doing" he asked as he looked at our clasped hands and smiled.

"We're doing good sir" Carlos told him as my mom walked in. "What is so important we have to hold lunch" my mother asked in a petulant voice.

"Be quiet Helen and maybe she'll tell us" my dad said in an exasperated voice.

"Actually mom Carlos and I have some news. He's asked me to marry him and I said yes" I told her grinning at Carlos. He leaned down and gave me a tender kiss.

Wow right in front of my mom and dad. Speaking of my dad "congratulations pumpkin, I'm so happy for you. Let's see the ring" he said with glee.

I held my hand up and heard my mother gasp when she saw it. "But what about Joseph" she asked weakly.

Before I could open my mouth Carlos squeezed my hand and turned to my mother and said "Helen, may I call you Helen?" at her nod he continued.

"I understand you had your heart set on Stephanie and Joe getting married, but since they broke up almost a year ago and she's now wearing MY engagement ring I think it's time to give the 'what about Joe' thing a proper burial. I love Stephanie with every fiber of my being and she loves me so do you think for once in her life you can be happy with the choice your daughter has made? I'm sure it would make Steph's day for you to be happy for her" Carlos kept his voice calm but I could see the tension around his eyes.

I squeezed his hand to calk him down. My mother was doing a great fish imitation. My father was openly laughing at my mother. I looked at him and he winked at me. Wow. Bless my father's heart he said "Helen I think you need to get lunch on the table don't you?"

Her Burg training kicked in and she turned and headed into the kitchen as my father walked towards the dining room.

I pulled Carlos into my arms and said "you are my hero. Thank you." Then I kissed him with all the love and passion I could. I wanted to show him exactly how much I appreciated him having my back.

His tongue and hands let me know I was very welcome. Yum I can't wait to get on that plane. As my thoughts began to wonder into dangerous territory my stomach began to growl.

We pulled apart laughing. "Babe lets feed the beast so we can get out of here. I want to let everyone know you've agreed to make me the happiest man alive" he said as he pulled me into the dining room.

Lunch was quiet. We left soon afterwards with my mother stiffly hugging me and offering her congratulations. I took it for what it was worth. My father's reaction more than made up for it. He hugged me tight and said "be happy pumpkin, he's a great man. You deserve to be happy and so does he."

I assured him we were very happy and waved to him as we left. Carlos held my hand as we drove to the Bond's office. I saw Lula's red Firebird parked out front as we pulled up.

Good they were both here so we could get in and out then head to Newark to tell Carlos' parents. I was a bit nervous about that conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I have met Carlos' parents and his sister Celia before, but not as his fiancée or even his girlfriend for that matter.

"Deep thoughts Babe?" Carlos asked me as he pulled me out of the car. "Just thinking about talking to your parents. I know they like me and have always made me feel welcome, but I'm not sure how they will feel about me as part of the family. I mean I'm not Cuban and my mother and grandmother are full fledged nut cases. Who wants that for their son?"

I had worked myself up into quite a frenzy. Carlos had both of his hands on my shoulders looking at me with a bemused look on his face. I expected him to say something but he just pulled me in for a panty ruining, toe curling kiss. Right there in front of the Bond office.

As he pulled back I saw Lula and Connie pressed up against the window with their mouths open, fogging up the windows. I grinned and gave them a finger wave with my left hand.

I saw Lula's eyes go wide when she saw the ring. I saw Connie slapping her on the back while Lula gasped for breath. I saw Connie looking confused and Lula pointing at my hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Connie's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped before I saw her roll her eyes and turn gesturing with her hands. I knew Vinnie must have been yelling at them.

I smiled up at Carlos and said "Lula spotted the ring and started to hyperventilate. Vinnie's yelling so I guess we should go in for a minute. Or kiss made them fog up the window. I have to admit it made my panties rather damp. I might have to take them off to be more comfortable" I said walking past him towards the door, hearing him growl.

He caught me around the waist pulling me back against him as he said "playing with fire Babe." I gave him a cheeky smile and pushed the door open.

Our ears were assaulted by Lula's high pitched squeal. "White girl what the hell is on your finger? How come you didn't tell me? Is that real? Damn girl he must really love you! Wait til I tell my Tankie. Well don't just stand there, start talking" she finally ran out of steam.

"It's an engagement ring, it just happened this morning, yes it's real, yes he loves me and I love him. Don't be bad but Tank already knows. He was sworn to secrecy. Is there anything else you want to know?" I asked after my rapid fire answers to her questions. I could feel Carlos silently laughing behind me.

I leaned back into his arms, soaking up his quiet strength. "I hate to cut this short ladies, but Steph and I have one more stop to make before we head to Miami I'm sure as soon as Steph and I work out the details of when and where, she will be sharing. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get going" Carlos said as he steered me back out the door.

Oh how I love this man. If I had been by myself, I would have been held hostage til they had pried every last detail out of me. Before I know it I'm tucked into the car with the snap of my seatbelt and a hard kiss from my fiancée. I love the sound of that. Who knew?

Previous thoughts of being engaged to Joe had given me hives. Huh guess it was the thought of being tied down to Joe and not the thought of marriage I was opposed to.

I must have chuckled out loud because Carlos looked over at me with that damn eyebrow lifted in question. Smiling as I squeezed his hand, I told him "I just had an epiffany. Seems all this time I thought I had an aversion to marriage, but now it seems it was merely the man trying to push me into marriage that I had an aversion to."

I smiled at the look he gave me. "Good to know Babe. I'd hate to know you had an aversion to marriage since you said yes and you're wearing my ring." He said this as he gave me a 200 watt smile.

I pulled our clasped hands up to my mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Oh no Batman I am all in. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Last chance to back out before we get to your parents house" I half joked.

He pulled our hands to his mouth and kissed my ring hard while looking at me with an intense look. "I'm all in too Babe, don't EVER doubt that. You are suck with e for the rest of your life so get used to it" he growled the last part while squeezing our hands together tightly.

Ok I get it. No more doubts. "Babe" he said with a tender smile. Oops guess I said that out loud. Oh well for once I'm glad I did. I smiled back at him as we sped towards Newark.

The Cayenne ate up the miles between Trenton and Newark and before I was ready, we were pulling up in front of Carlos' childhood home. He turned to me and pulled me across the console for a tender kiss.

"Relax Babe they already love you and my dad has known for awhile that I was going to ask you to marry me, just like your dad knew" he said with a straight face but I saw his beautiful brown eyes shining.

Wait what? "My dad knew? But how? When? What?" he kissed me quiet and said "Babe I've known for several years that I wanted you. I had your ring made over a year ago. I spoke to your dad the day you broke up with Morelli to get his permission to pursue you for the purpose of marriage. He gave me his hearty approval. Seems he was never to fond of Morelli" he said this with a laugh.

He got out and came around, opened my door and pulled me towards the front door. I looked up to see Ricardo Sr and Maria standing there with hue 200 watt smiles on their faces. Ahhh now I see where Carlos got his from. They opened the door so we could enter "Carlos, Stephanie it's so good to see you" Maria said as she gathered us up in her arms for a bone crushing hug. Ricardo clapped Carlos on the back and pulled me in for a hug as he whispered in my ear "welcome to the family my dear."

I pulled back in question as he nodded his head towards my hand on his shoulder. Before I could respond, Carlos pulled me back against his chest and said "Papa, Momma, Steph has agreed to be my wife."

Maria squealed and pulled me in for another warm hug. "Oh my dear it's about time my son got his head out and made you an official member of our family" she said smiling warmly at me. I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes.

Ricardo hugged me again and smiled warmly too. Carlos whispered in my ear "I told you Babe, nothing to be worried about. They love you already." This made me really tear up.

Maria noticed my tears and asked in a concerned voice "Stephanie dear whats wrong? Did we say something to upset you?" I shook my head no as she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Maria. These are happy tears. I guess I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome into your family. I wish I could say my mother reacted as well but unfortunately Carlos didn't get near this warm of a welcome from her" I told her sniffing.

Carlos hugged me from behind to calm me. "She'll come around Babe. Besides your dad and grandmother have been more than welcoming, especially your granny" he said with a smile in his voice. This brought a small smile to my face.

I turned around and gave him a kiss and a hug as I whispered in his ear "thanks baby you know just what to say to make me feel better." I snuggled in his warm embrace, just soaking up his warmth and love.

"Anytime Babe, love you" he said while kissing the top of my head. I heard a throat clear and turned around blushing. I had forgotten all about Ricardo and Maria being in the room. Carlos still had me wrapped up in his arms so I felt the rumble of his laughter in his chest. I punched him lightly as I turned around.

"Babe" he growled trying to sound menicing. I smiled and batted my lashes at him "yes Carlos?" I asked feigning innocence. He just smiled and gave me a light kiss as he walked us further into the house.

"Have you had lunch? I have some leftovers if you're hungry" Maria asked as we went into the living room. "No thank you momma, we ate lunch with Steph's parents so we could tell them about our engagement. We are actually on our way to the airport to fly down to Miami. Some stuff has come up and I want to get there as soon as we can" Carlos explained regretfully.

"Maybe we could come for supper when we get back" I told Maria trying to soften our leaving so soon. Carlos squeezed my shoulder in thanks.

"Oh Stephanie that would be lovely" Maria said happily.

"Carlos is everything ok with Julie? Why are you in such a hurry to get to Miami?" Ricardo asked him in a concerned voice. "Julie's fine papa. Just some business regarding the ending of my government contract" he assured his father with a tight smile and a squeeze to my shoulders asking me not to comment.

I put my hand on his and squeezed back while I leaned back into his war embrace letting him know I understood. Ricardo gave us a knowing look, but didn't say anything else. I knew he didn't want to upset Maria.

Carlos reluctantly said we needed to get going. I was pulled into another warm hug from my future mother-in-law as she said "Stephanie I'm so glad you're going to be my daughter. I know Carlos has loved you for a long time. You are good for him. I know things don't always run smooth for either of you, but just love each other and the rest will sort itself out" she told us both as she pulled Carlos into our hug.

"Thank you Maria for such a warm welcome to your family. I love Carlos with every fiber of my being. I plan on loving him for the rest of my life. It took us long enough to get here, I don't plan on letting anything or anyone get in the way of our happiness" I told her as I was pulled into a bear hug from Ricardo.

"You're good for my son carena. Take good care of each other" he whispered to me as he let go.

"I promise" I told him with a kiss on his cheek. He grinned as Carlos shot him a raised eyebrow. Damn how does he do that! I heard the others laugh and I blushed cause I knew I'd said it outloud.

After promises of getting together when we got back we were back in the Cayene heading for a private airstrip outside of Newark. Carlos called Tank to let him know we were on our way.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok Can I just say this up front…I SUCK! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! RL is kickin my ass like nobody's business but I am bound and determined to get back on track with this story! I am running low on Happy so I decided R/S needed to get me out of my funk….thank you all for your patience! I hope this isn't too much smut again…I can't seem to get them out of bed long enough to get to Miami….but they will get there & then the fun will begin…:D_

Chapter 16

After Carlos called Tank to let him know we were on our way, he called Rangeman Miami to confirm that Julie's extra security was in place.

Once he had confirmation he hung up his phone and took my hand in his. He gave me a loving look as he kissed my ring.

I was starting to get a little nervous about flying on a small plane. AS usual he picked up on my fears.

"Babe quit worrying about the flight. I promise you will love flying on a private jet" he said giving me a wolf grin. "Besides I have plans to keep you too busy to worry about the flight."

I blushed at the thoughts I was having of how we would keep busy for the 4 ½ hr flight.

"Care to share what is making you blush so beautifully Babe?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face. That just made me blush more.

I glared at him as he laughed and then gave me a seductive smile as we pulled up to a hanger with a sleek black (what else) plane parked in front of it.

He pulled me over to him and gave me a toe curling kiss. As I tried to catch my breath he whispered in my ear "don't worry Babe I plan to do everything you just imagined us doing and a whole lot more."

I sat there doing my best fish imitation as he got out and came around to open my door. He wrapped me in his arms as he helped me out.

He grabbed my purse and pulled me to him as we walked towards the plane.

Tank walked over to meet us and began to report to Carlos. "I filed 3 separate flight plans like you told me to. One to Boston, one to Atlanta and one to the Keys. We are going to fly to Atlanta then down to Miami just to throw them off if anyone is checking. They will be expecting us to go to Miami. I also checked in with Garcia and the extra security is in place for Julie, Rachel & Ron, as well as for you two once we get there."

He finally paused to take a breath.

"How soon til we're wheels up? I want Steph to get settled in before we take off" Carlos told him.

Before Tank could answer Lester walked up and went to pull me away from Carlos into a hug, but I pulled my arm back and gave him my best Burg glare.

"Damn Beautiful what's with the cold shoulder? Is my cousin so jealous I can't even hug you anymore?" he said with a laugh but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

Before I could answer him Carlos hugged me to him and said "Santos Stephanie has had a very stressful day. She's tired and she's not thrilled about flying on a smaller jet so leave her alone."

I had buried my face in his neck and I squeezed him around the waist in thanks. I hadn't realized how tense I was until I reacted to Les the way I did.

I turned my head to see a very contrite looking Lester. I gave him a half smile as he apologized. "Shit Steph I'm sorry! I didn't know you were having a bad day."

"It's ok Les I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just want all of this to be over. I'm tired of people screwing up my HEA! I just want things to be normal, well normal as they can be for us" I said with a laugh

Before Les could come back with a sarcastic comment Carlos pulled me towards the stairs. He walked behind me with his hands on my hips.

I gasped as we entered the plane. I don't know what I was expecting but the luxurious interior took my breath away. There were black leather couches on either side of the spacious cabin.

At the back of the cabin was a hallway that I was guessing led to the bathroom. At the front was a door that led towards the cockpit. In the middle of the cabin were 2 sets of 4 chairs with a table between each set.

Carlos was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me letting me take it all in.

"Wow I may never fly commercial again" I joked as I turned around in his arms.

He gave me one of his 200 watt smiles as he leaned in to kiss me "Babe you never have to fly commercial again. We own this pane so it is at our disposal" he told me as he took my lips for a very sensual ride.

I moaned and melted into his body. I was already wet and aching with the need to have his monster cock inside me. I needed to be connected to him. My emotions were all over the place today and he was the only person who could help me out.

"Carlos please, I need you inside of me. I need to feel that connection with you. I need you to fill me and stretch me the way only you can." I was pressing up against him as I moaned the words in his ear.

I felt him grow hard against my lower belly. "As soon as we are in the air Babe I promise you I will ease that ache and fill you to the brim" he assured me as pulled me down onto the couch on the far side of the cabin.

He pulled me up against him, pressing me hard against him while he kissed me stupid. He continued to kiss me while he fastened our seatbelts, never breaking contact with my lips.

I heard Tank and Lester board the plane and shut the door but I was too busy kissing my Cuban Sex God to acknowledge them.

I heard Tank murmur something about taking off and I felt Carlos move his arm to answer him.

After a few moments I felt the plane taxi down the run way for take off but I was too engrossed in Carlos' lips on mine to worry about anything.

I felt the plane lift off and start to climb but that only pressed me up against Carlos so I was lovin every minute of it. I was so lost in his lips I couldn't have told you my name at that minute.

When the plane leveled off, Carlos unbuckled our seatbelts and stood us both up, never breaking contact with my lips. He walked us towards the hallway at the back of the cabin.

By the time we reached the 2nd door, which lead to a bedroom complete with king size bed and zillion thread count sheets, he had us both naked.

He had pulled back long enough to pull his shirt off and my dress over my head.

By the time he had us inside the room with the door locked, he had 2 fingers inside of me, moving in a very nice rhythm.

"Dios Babe, you are wet. It turns me on so much to know that I make you so wet for me. I love to finger you Babe, you look so beautiful when you ride my fingers" he was talking to me in a low, sexy voice as his fingers slid in and out of me, hitting my g-spot every time.

I was so close and when he said "come for me Babe, I want to feel you hot, warm pussy clamp down on my fingers as I watch your beautiful face as you do."

I exploded hard against his hand as I screamed his name. My juices were flowing down his hand and my thighs. Carlos kept pumping in and out of me to lengthen my orgasm. He flicked his thumb against my clit and I came again, gasping his name as I fell against his chest, panting.

He eased his fingers out of me as he kissed his way down my body, stopping to pay homage to my breasts and sucking my erect nipples. He gave equal time to both before continuing with butterfly kisses across my stomach and over my bare pussy.

I moaned and arched into his mouth as he parted my wet folds and licked me bottom to top. He avoided my sensitive clit, sucking and lick all around it.

I whimpered as I felt the beginnings of another orgasm in my belly as I moaned "Carlo I don't think I can take anymore, please I need you inside of me now."

He licked my clit lightly as he kissed his way back up my body. I could taste myself as he plunged his tongue deep in my mouth. I moaned as his tongue assaulted my mouth, exploring every inch as he went.

While he was deep in my mouth, he gently thrust his throbbing cock into my wet pussy. He began to slowly thrust in and out at a leisurely pace.

He rolled over on his back, never breaking our connection, so that I was on top. He put his hands on my hips and began to speed up our pace. I was so drained from my previous orgasms that I couldn't hardly set up.

Carlos drew his knees up behind me and gently pushed me back so I was reclined against them. The delicious feel of this new angle and the sharp thrusts he was giving me sent me over the edge.

I gasped as my pussy clamped down on his throbbing cock. He whispered "Babe" as his hot cum spurted inside of me, mixing with the hot juices I was gushing around him.

He pulled me down on his chest and held me tightly as I drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok Real Life is kicking my ass but that is NO excuse to leave ya'll hanging…..I think I'm gonna wrap this story up by FINALLY getting them to Miami then start another one with them being there. Just a little background my parents are both having major health issues (my mom's got a spinal fracture and has been in the hospital since the 9th of Nov & she's 74 and my dad has had 2 strokes within the last month & is facing surgery for lung cancer. Add trying to raise my 2 sons (ages 16 & 20) while "raising" my parents & working a full time job it's starting to really get to me but I need this for a stress reliever so I won't abandon it but it may be slow coming. Please bear with me. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts & favorites it keeps me going! Lauri

Chapter 17

I woke with a start as Carlos slipped back into bed with me. He had a tray with 2 bottles of water and some cheese and fruit slices on it. My stomach chose that moment to make itself known.

"Babe we need to feed the beast" he said with a chuckle as he handed me an open bottle of water.

"How long did I sleep" I asked him as I stretched my arms over my head. The sheet pooled at my waist and I noticed my loving fiancée's reaction to my naked chest. His soldier was at full attention!

"Only about 45 minutes Babe. We're still about 3 hours from Atlanta. We need to eat something and keep hydrating before we continue our induction into the Mile High Club" he said grinning wickedly at me. All thoughts of eating flew out the window as I began to imagine what he had in mind.

"Babe you need to drink so you don't get dehydrated and you need to eat to keep up your strength. Your gonna need all you can get" he promised me in a low, sexy growl. I licked my lips in anticipation as he fed me some cheese and apple slices.

After we had both drank our water and ate the snacks, I rolled him on his back and began to kiss him deeply. I heard him growl and he wrapped me tightly in his arms, preparing to roll me on my back.

I broke our kiss and looked down into his almost black eyes and said "please Carlos, it's my turn to love you." He loosened his arms, but kept them around me. I kissed his neck as my hands slid across his beautifully sculpted chest. He moaned in pleasure as my hands grazed his nipples.

I took one nipple in my mouth, sucking hard as I massaged the other with my fingers. I felt him begin to move under me I switched sides. I heard his low "Babe" as I kissed my way south over his rock hard abs, stopping to french kiss his belly button, then sliding on further down to my favorite thing in the whole wide world.

Other than having his cock buried to the hilt in me, my favorite thing to do to him was to suck him til he cums in my mouth. This was something I had never enjoyed with other men, but like everything else with Carlos, this was a very rewarding experience.

I licked the droplets of precum off the head before I licked him from top to bottom. I licked and sucked his balls before kissing my way up to the head. I could feel him throbbing as I took him in my mouth. As I sucked him deeper into my mouth, I felt his hands on my head, pulling back my hair so he could watch.

I looked up as he hit the back of my throat His eyes were halfway shut and his mouth was open as he watched me swallow him even deeper. I began to move up and down on him as I varied the pressure and speed, just the way he likes it. His hips raised up off the bed letting me know he was enjoying himself. I began to suck harder and faster and I felt him get even harder.

I knew he was getting close as he moaned "Dios Babe your hot little mouth feels so good. It's hot and tight, just like your gorgeous pussy. I love shooting cum down your throat. You are the only woman I have ever came in her mouth." I looked up at him with socked eyes and I smile around him and began to hum.

He began to speak rapidly in Spanish as I reached around and pressed his tight back hole with my thumb. His hands tensed in my hair as he shot hot cum down my throat. I moaned my pleasure as I continued to suck him dry. He tastes so good. A unique flavor that is salty and tangy and very much Carlos. I licked him clean then licked my lips as I crawled up his limp body to kiss him.

He slid 2 fingers in me and pumped hard and fast. It only took a few strokes til I was shouting his name and cuming hard. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to my lips then to his own, mixing our flavors. "I love the taste of both of us Babe. I love to taste us on your lips and tongue."

I could feel him getting hard between us. I rolled over and he was on top of me, mixing our juices with his tongue in my mouth. "Baby I need to go to the bathroom, then I'll be right back I promise" I told him as he kissed me senseless. He smiled and rolled off of me so I could get up.

"The door in the corner leads to our bathroom Babe" he said pointing. "Our bathroom? There's more than one?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah Babe I don't want anybody bothering us when we fly. There is a bathroom up front, near the galley for the other passengers and crew to use." He smiled as my lips formed an "O".

I gave him a sexy smile as I turned and headed to our bathroom. I may have a little extra wiggle in my walk as headed towards the bathroom. I heard a low growl of appreciation as I closed the door.

I took care of business as I looked around the bathroom. It had a full size shower and a sink with a vanity at the end. I noticed my brand of toiletries in a basket sitting on the vanity. God bless Ella. I love that woman. As I was washing my hands, I heard a nock and the door opened. I was standing in front of the vanity as Carlos walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, splaying his hands across my stomach in a protective manner.

We locked eyes in the mirror and smiled our secret lovers smile. I felt his hard cock against my back. I pushed back against him while wiggling my ass. I tried to turn in his arms, but he slid his hands up to my breasts as he pushed up against me.

I laid my head back against his chest as I watched his fingers play with my nipples. I moaned as I felt myself getting wet between my thighs. I slid my hand down and began to run my fingers thru my wet folds.

I felt Carlos get harder as his breath became shallower. He kept one hand on my breasts as his other hand reached down to join mine. I started to pull my hand away, but he joined our hands and began to finger me with both of our hands

I felt my juices gush as I gasped at the sensual feeling he was giving me while watching in the mirror. I moaned his name as he sped our fingers up and used our thumbs to press my clit. I felt my knees give out as I came hard, screaming his name. He held me up with his arm around me as he continued the assault on my pussy with both of our fingers.

"Oh my God Carlos that is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced" I moaned as he brought our fingers to his mouth and began to suck them clean. He drew them out slowly then put them in my mouth. I sucked them the rest of the way clean as he watched in the mirror.

He held me til I could stand on my own then whispered in my ear "put your hands on the vanity and lean up Babe." I did what he asked and watched as he slowly slid into my wet pussy from behind. Oh my God he is so big and can go so deep when he takes me from behind. He slid almost all the way out before going back in as deep as he could go. I gasped every time he bottomed out in me. He was guiding our rhythm with his hands on my hips. He kept us at a slow, steady pace as my hips met him thrust for thrust.

I began to push back against him. He pulled me back against his chest and we could both see his cock sliding in and out of me. He was whispering to me in Spanish as he held me tight and loved me.

I felt myself getting close and I was overcome with emotions as I saw the intense love and desire in Carlos' eyes as we both slid gently over the edge.

"I love you Babe, so much" he said in a voice thick with emotion. My own emotions spilled over as the tears slid down my cheeks. He reached out, wiping them away with his thumbs as he pulled me back against him.

"I love you too Carlos, more than I can every say" I said in my tear choked voice.

He slowly slid out of me and turned me around in his arms and pulled me against his chest as we whispered our love for each other over and over.

After what seemed like hours I pulled back far enough to gently press my lips to his. He kept our kiss light but it held so much emotion.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He pulled the sheet back and climbed in bet with me, wrapping us up as we assumed our sleeping position….my back to his front.

"I love you Baby" I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep. "I love you too Babe" he replied as he joined me in the land of slumber.

We both work up when Les knocked on the door. "We're about 30 minutes outside of Atlanta Ranger" he said thru the door. "Thanks Lester" Carlos said as he pulled me on top of him.

I laid my head on his chest and began to pepper it with kisses. "Babe your starting something you won't have time to finish" he growled as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"We need to get up & get dressed so we can get ready to land Babe" he said reluctantly as he slipped out from under me.

I growled at the loss of body contact. "Do we have to" I whined as he grinned at me. "Yeah Babe it's much safer that way and as much as I love to see your glorious body, I'd have to shoot Lester and Tank if they looked at you" he growled while hauling me towards the bathroom.

We jumped into the shower and proceeded to "help" each other get squeaky clean. Ok so we felt each other up til we climaxed together. We were toweling each other off when Les hollered thru the door "uhhh Boss we're about 10 minutes from landing you really need to come out".

We laughed at the double meaning of his words and grabbed some clothes to put on for our landing. I put on yoga pants and a hoodie and Carlos put on sweats and a t-shirt. He pulled me into his arms for a hard, quick kiss before spinning me around and opening the door so we could get to our seats.

We sat on the couch and Carlos buckled me in before buckling his own. I felt the plane begin to descend and then felt my Cuban Sex God's lips take mine in a hot kiss that didn't let up til we touched down and taxied to the hanger. I heard Tank and Lester laughing and did what any self respecting Burg girl would do….I flipped them the bird while still sucking face with my man. That made them laugh even harder.

Damn the man could kiss! The things he can do with those lips and that tongue should be illegal.

_To be continued…I PROMISE!_


	18. Chapter 18

First of all let me just say thank you to all of you that have stuck with me so far. RL is still pretty bad & I'm still plugging along trying to get my parents health problems taken care of while trying to lead a normal life…whatever that is…LOL….please don't give up on me! I am gonna finish this story come hell or high water…or in my case high snow drifts! I HATE snow & cold weather! Anyway on with the story…this chapter may be shorter than the rest & it's not as smutty BUT it's moving the story along! They FINALLY get to Miami…I was beginning to think they would never get there….or keep their clothes on long enough to get there…ROFL….love you Babes that have stuck with me or just joined us….thanks again…..Lauri~

Chapter 18

_End of Ch. 17_

_We sat on the couch and Carlos buckled me in before buckling his own. I felt the plane begin to descend and then felt my Cuban Sex God's lips take mine in a hot kiss that didn't let up til we touched down and taxied to the hanger. I heard Tank and Lester laughing and did what any self respecting Burg girl would do….I flipped them the bird while still sucking face with my man. That made them laugh even harder._

_Damn the man could kiss! The things he can do with those lips and that tongue should be illegal. _

Whew it's a good thing I'm not wearing panties cause they would be ruined I though to myself. "Babe" Carlos chuckled. Huh guess I said that out loud.

I looked around at the empty cabin and thanked my lucky stars Lester and Tank were already off the plane.

"Do we have to get off the plane?" I asked him as I lay back against him. I hoped we didn't because I wasn't sure I could walk right then.

"No Babe, this is just a fuel stop. I also told Les to have someone from the Atlanta office bring us some food. I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite the appetite" he laughing said as Lester & Tank came back on board the plane.

"Hey Beautiful, Boss I come bearing food. I'm sure you've both worked up quite the appetite" he snickered as he walked towards the table in the middle of the cabin and set the food down.

"Watch it Santos" Carlos growled as he stood us both up. He kept his arms around my waist as he walked us towards the table and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

Lester smirked at us but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Ummm this smells fantastic, what is it?" I asked as Tank started pulling containers out of the bags.

"It's from Big Dog's, Atlanta's version of Pino's" Tank told me as he slid a meatball sub my way.

I leaned over and took a bite, moaning as I did "OMG this is awesome! I think it might be even better than Pino's." I felt Carlos' reaction against my ass. I noticed Tank & Les looking a tad uncomfortable. Oppsie!

"Babe" Carlos half laughing, half growling in my ear. "Sorry" I told them blushing I can't help my reaction to good food!

We finished our lunch and Carlos lifted me up & we went back to the couch.

I wiggled my ass back against Carlos in a subtle way. He squeezed me back against him while promising to pay me back, in a VERY pleasurable way, as soon as we were back in the air.

I turned around in his lap to face him and said "promises, promises" laughing as I kissed him. His hands were in my hair, pulling my mouth tightly against his.

"I've never broken a promise yet have I Babe?" he asked me.

"Nope" I told him smiling against his lips.

"I never will" he told me while looking me in the eye intently. I shivered at the look in his eyes.

"I know you won't" I whispered against his lips as he pulled me in for a mind blowing, toe curling, panty ruining kiss.

I heard Tank & Les clear their throats, then laugh and say "can you at least buckle up so we can take off?"

I felt Carlos wrap the seatbelt around us and growl their direction. I relaxed into him and heard the cockpit door close and laughter erupt.

We had to wait in line for our turn to take off and I feel asleep in Carlos' arms. I ws so worn out, I didn't even feel the plane take off or Carlos carrying me to the bedroom.

I work up when we hit a pocket of turbulence I felt Carlos tighten his arms around me. I always feel safe, secure and mot of all, loved when he's wrapped around me.

He murmured "I love you Babe" in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I whispered "I love you too Carlos" over my shoulder. He kissed my shoulder, then my neck and up to my ear. I turned my head and connected with his warm lips.

I rolled over on my back, drawing Carlos down on top of me. I loved the feel of his body covering mine. We lazily tongue fucked each others mouths, neither of us pushing for more.

We broke the kiss because we needed to come up for air. Carlos nuzzled my neck and I asked him "how close are we to Miami" as he continued to nuzzle my neck.

He then proceeded to kiss my jaw, then up to my mouth. I let out a delighted sigh as our lips connected.

"We're about a half hour from landing Babe."

What are we gonna do when we get there" I asked him breathlessly as he continued t kiss my neck and jaw.

"Well I'd like to stop by Ron & Rachael's and see Julie before we head to the house" he said before resuming his delicious assault on my neck.

"Mmmmm sounds like a plan" I moaned as I cocked my head to the left to give him better access to my very sensitive ear lobe.

Just as he started across my collar bone and prepared to go lower, Lester knocked on the door and hollered "hey Rangeman we'll be landing in about 15 minutes. Just wanted to give you a HEADS up." (emphasis on heads). I could hear him snickering as he walked away.

I looked at Carlos and we both busted out laughing.

"Babe we should probably get dressed for the landing" he said as he hauled us out of bed.

Sighing dramatically I said "If we must."

He grinned and said "we must. I'd hate to have to shoot Tank and Lester for looking at your delicious body."

I pulled him in for a kiss and said "my body is for your eyes only Baby. Nobody has any right to look, touch or even fantasize about it but you."

He growled "mine" as he pulled me hard against him for a toe curling, panty ruining (had I been wearing any) kiss. We broke for air and I was panting for breath.

"Don't start something you can't finish Baby. I'm so wet right now it's running down my legs" I told him, hanging onto him to keep from falling. Did I mention his kisses make me VERY weak in the knees?

"Sorry Babe, we will finish as soon as we get home, I promise" he said as he gave me one more, hard, hot kiss, then turned me towards the bathroom.

"10 minutes Boss" came Tank's booming voice over the intercom.

"Better get a move on Babe" he said as I rushed around the bathroom trying to make myself looked less loved. Aww who am I kidding, they could see my 'just fucked' glow from space.

I didn't have time for another shower, so I did the best I could to look presentable.

Carlos told me "you look gorgeous Babe" as we went back to the cabin and strapped ourselves in just as we began our descent into Miami. Les peaked out of the cockpit to make sure we were there. I gave him my patented finger wave. No not THAT finger wave, sheesh.

I noticed we were landing at a small airport. I turned to Carlos to ask where we were when he said "it's a private airport Babe. Rangeman and 4 other businesses own it. We all have companies that run 24/7 so we need access to our planes day or night." Wow maybe my ESP skills are improving.

I smiled and snuggled into his side as we touched down. Carlos unbuckled our seatbelts and pulled me in for a hug as Tank and Lester came out of the cockpit.

"Hey Boss, Beautiful what's the plan for tonight?" Les asked as he got our bags down from the overhead bins and followed Tank towards the door. Carlos and I followed them down the stairs, towards a black SUV and a black Porsche Cayenne convertible. Hmmm wonder which one we'll be driving.

I saw 2 new (to me) Merry Men get out of the SUV and walk towards us. Tank and Les did their funky handshake thing with them, then they turned towards us.

"Boss just wanted to let you know Julie and her family are safe, secure and in for the night" a young, handsome (what else do you expect of a Merry Man) reported to Carlos.

"Thanks Garcia" he said as he pulled me back against him and possessively wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is my wife, well very soon to be wife, Stephanie. Babe this is Derek Garcia and his partner Morgan McKenzie, 2 of my Miami Rangemen" Carlos said, introducing us.

I gave them a smile and a finger wave. Carlos turned towards the 4 men and said "your off duty until 0600, unless an emergency comes up. Steph & I are going to stop and see Julie, then head to the house. We'll be at Rangeman by 0800. Dismissed" he barked to his men.

Les came up and gave me a hug and I whispered to Les "better stay out of trouble tonight Les or Ranger will have your ass in the morning."

"Don't worry Beautiful, if I need bail money I'll be sure and call you first" Les told me as Tank gave me a big hug.

"Santos if you call my wife for bail money you better get enough to for a 1 way ticket to somewhere I can't find you and believe me I can find you anywhere" Carlos growled as Tank and Les turned towards the other guys, whose eyes were about to bug out of their sockets.

I heard one of them, not sure which, ask Les "would you REALLY call the boss's wife for bail money?"

I couldn't help myself, I turned around and told them "wouldn't be the first time! Ask Les to tell you about the LAST time I had to bail his sorry ass out of jail." Laughing, I turned back to Carlos and winked as he handed me into the convertible.

"Babe that was so mean. He's gonna catch so much shit from those guys. They won't rest until he tells them why he was in jail. Tank won't let him get away with any bullshit either" Carlos was smiling that 200 watt smile of his. Damn the mans smile should be registered as a lethal weapon.

"Well Carlos he shouldn't have been so stupid and I wouldn't have had to bail him out, although technically I didn't actually bail him out, just sweet talked Robin Russell into dropping the charges against him. I kind felt a little responsible for him being there to begin with but he shouldn't have been following me and Mary Lou in the first place! I mean just because he THOUGHT he heard us talking about a little girl on girl action between us, didn't give him the right to follow us into the locker room at an all woman's spa and get arrested for being a perv" I said as I ran out of breath.

"Believe me Babe any man, and some women, would follow you to the ends of the earth just thinking about the possibility of seeing you in action" he told me with a wolf grin on his face. Hmmm maybe being a perv ran in the family, but Carlos being a perv didn't creep me out like Les did. Guess it's because I know that Carlos is mine and I am his.

I leaned back in the plush leather seat and let out a contented sigh. Carlos took my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I looked over at him and smiled.

"That was a deep sigh Babe" he said with a smile.

"I'm just very content right now Baby. I'm with the man I love, who has kept me VERY happy for the last few hours, hell the last few months, and we're on our way to see my favorite daughter so I think all of that called for a big sigh" I told him as I brought our clasped hands up to my mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"Babe" he said smiling as he drove us towards Miami and towards our future.

Life is good.

_Authors note: Hell yeah I FINALLY got them to Miami. That was my first goal. Now I plan to give the story some plot to go with the smut. Things are a bit better on the home front so I plan to devote more time to this story. I have my ending mapped out it's just taking awhile to get there BUT I promise we're gonna do this & it will be good! Thanks so much for sticking with me. I know I probably let some folks down but I hope you review & let me know what you think. Lauri_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok so here is my Chapter 19 excuse for not posting….LOL…first off can I just say thank you to those of you who have stuck with me on this journey to the land of Carlos & Steph? Now on to my excuse….so my other laptop gave up the ghost & I had to get a new one…..well it didn't come with Microsoft Office__ (and I couldn't afford to buy it) so I had no Word to write in plus my muse was on an extended vacation somewhere beyond my reach. Then the tornado hit Joplin (I don't live there but I work for a cluster of radio stations located in Joplin) and I have been swamped at work so no time to write. Well a wonderful person I go to church with gave me his copy of MO (he had 1 license left on it) so here I am…..I have been writing so I will try to update once a week at least if not sooner….so here we go_

Chapter 19

I woke up when Carlos slowed the car down and stopped at a guard shack. I saw him flash his ID to the guard and tell him "good work Renner" as we drove into the gated community.

From what I could see these were nice homes with sprawling lawns. These weren't mansions but they were a far cry from what I grew up in. This was nothing like the Burg.

"Babe there is no where that is like the Berg. This is the gated community Ron and Rachel moved to after to after Scrog. I wanted something a bit more gated but Rachel said she wouldn't raise her kids in a prison. So we compromised on this place. It has the best security money can buy" he tells me with a smirk.

Well duh! Of course it's the best, it's Rangeman secure.

"Babe" Carlos says with a little laugh. Oops guess I said that out loud.

We pulled up in front of a beautiful 2 story stucco house. Before Carlos could shut the car off, the front door flew open and Julie was running towards the car yelling "Ranger, Steph I can't believe your finally here" and threw herself into Carlos' lap talking 90mph as he caught her.

"Easy Querida, you'll hurt yourself" he told her as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much Julie. You are growing up so fast. I can't believe how beautiful you are" Carlos told her while kissing the top of her head.

She turned to me and pulled me in for a group hug. "I'm so glad you came with Ranger Steph. I have missed you so much. I've enjoyed keeping in touch with you online and by phone but having you here is so much better" Julie told me while hugging my neck tight.

I hugged her as I said "I've missed you too Jules. I'm glad I was able to be here for you and I know your dad is too".

I kissed her forehead and grasped her cheeks in both hands and started to tell her how grown up she had become but she let out a loud shriek and grabbed my left hand shouting "OMG is that what I think it is? Did you 2 finally get your heads out of your" "Julie Renee Martine don't you dare finish that sentence" came from Rachel who was standing by the car with Ron.

I had to laugh. "Yes Jules we did finally get our heads out" I told her as Carlos opened his door and lifted Julie off his lap and got out behind her.

Coming around to open my do for me, he pulled me into his arms for a hug and kissed me lightly before taking my hand and walking around to join Rachel, Ron and Julie.

"Congratulations Steph" Rachel said warmly as she whispered in my ear "he's a great man and has become an even better father thanks to you and your love for him".

I squeezed her and pulled back with tears in my eyes. "He is a great man and a great father but I had nothing to do with that".

"Not true Babe Since the day I met you in the diner, you have had an influence over my life. Even before we were together, I lived my life hoping to make you proud. Every mission I went on I thought of nothing but getting home to you. Your love and constant approval made me realize I am a good person who deserves love and happiness. You also helped me see that I could be a good father to Julie despite the mistakes I've made with her in the past".

By this time I had tears streaming down my face as did Rachel and Julie. I looked at the utter love and devotion in his eyes and fell ever more in love with him right there in Ron and Rachel's driveway.

A feeling of peace ran thru my body and I pulled him in for an emotion filled hug and said "let's get married in Miami Carlos."

He looked at me and grinned. "When Babe?"

"What about Saturday evening? I want to get married on the beach at sunset. We have Tank and Les here plus Jules, Rachel and Ron. That's enough family for me. We can let our mother's plan a big reception when we get home, but I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife. I know we can't go right away but in the near future I want a honeymoon on a tropical island with nobody around for miles except my sexy husband" I added for his ears only.

"Babe I'd be honored to marry you on Saturday. Maybe Rachel and Julie can help you make the arrangements" he asked hopefully looking at his ex-wife and daughter who both squealed and hugged me so I took that as a yes.

I saw Ron and Carlos shake hands and do the man hug thing as us girls were hugging.

Carlos glanced at his watch and said we needed to get going.

I pulled out of my girl hug and asked Julie what time she got out of school tomorrow. "I get out at 2:30 why" my soon to be step-daughter asked me.

"Well I thought I could pick up your mom and then we could come get you after school tomorrow and start doing some wedding stuff. We have your session with the counselor on Wednesday, so if you want we can get started on the wedding tomorrow" I told her as I looked to Rachel for approval of my plans.

"Sounds good Steph. The kids have after school activities tomorrow and then they go to my folks for dinner and their Tuesday night bonding with their grandparents" Rachel told me with a smile.

"How bout we plan on going out to dinner tomorrow night since the little guys will be occupied" I said turning to Carlos for his ok. I sure have made a lot of decisions for him in the last 10 minutes.

He gave me a raised eyebrow then a mega watt smile and said "whatever makes you happy Babe I'm all for it. I hate to break up this party but we should probably get going. We came here from the airport and it's been a really long day" Carlos said as he was steering me back towards my side of the car.

I gave Julie a quick hug and told her and Rachel I'd see them tomorrow and gave Ron a wave as Carlos tucked me into the car and fastened my seatbelt while he gave me my usual post buckle up kiss. Yummy!

He gave Julie and Rachel a hug and shook Ron's hand before getting in and buckling up, then heading back towards the gates.

As we waited for the gates to open he leaned over and kissed me and said "thank you Babe".

I pulled back and asked "for what" with a puzzled look on my face.

"For loving me like you do. Your unconditional love and devotion means more to me than you will ever know. Also for wanting to marry me on Saturday. I've wanted you to be my wife for so long and now you're making my dream come true" he said as he pulled me in for a toe curling kiss.

We pulled apart as we heard a horn honk behind us. Carlos growled as he pulled thru the gate, glaring at the man in the car behind us.

Renner, the Rangeman guard still on duty, chuckled and told the boss to have a nice evening. I waved out thanks as Carlos drove off in a huff.

"Relax baby, it's no big deal we got caught necking like teenagers" I told him while squeezing his thigh.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles before laying my hand back on his thigh so he could shift in the sudden traffic we found ourselves in.

Carlos was in his zone as we drove towards the ocean.

"Carlos you haven't told me anything about your house down here. Is it on the beach? How many bedrooms does it have"?

I was firing off questions left and right as we drove.

"Our house Babe. It's always been ours but it becomes officially ours on Saturday and yes it's on the beach. It's actually on a cove so our beach is private and very secluded" he said with a wolf grin.

Whew boy I know that look. I bet we find out just how secluded and private it really is

"As for how many bedrooms, it has 7. Our master suite, Julie's suite and 5 guest rooms, all with their own private bathrooms. There is also a media room, formal living room, formal dining room, as well as an eat in kitchen. There is a 6 car attached garage, a pool with entertainment area and pool house" he told me as I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"OMG Carlos it must be huge. It sounds like a mansion" I said with wonder and awe in my voice.

"It is big Babe, but I have a big family that likes the beach so it had to be big enough for everybody. Plus when I bought it I was thinking of you living in it with me" he told me as he kissed our clasped hands.

"When did you buy it" I asked him.

"About 3 years ago Babe" he told me as he glanced over at me to see my reaction.

"But that was before we were even together the first time" I said with a shocked expression on my face.

"I know Babe. I've been planning our someday for awhile now. I'm sorry for the way I let you think I didn't want a relationship with you, but my contract with the Government kept me from letting you get to attached to me. At least that's what I kept telling myself. It finally sunk in about a year ago that we were in a relationship, albeit a non-sexual one" he told me with a rueful look on his face.

"It wasn't all your fault Carlos. I should have stood up to my mom and Joe instead of giving in to all of their demands. I knew you had feelings for me but I still kept you at arms length. It finally sunk in to me that not having Joe in my life didn't bother me that much, but the thought of not ever seeing you again gave me a panic attack. That's why I had to break it off with Joe for good. I couldn't hurt you or him any longer" I told him as my voice broke.

"Babe please don't cry. We both made mistakes, but us being together now, getting married on Saturday, those are defiantly NOT mistakes" he told me as he leaned over to kiss me.

I hadn't even realized he had stopped the car. After he kissed me he said "welcome home Babe" and gave me a 200 watt smile.

I looked up and saw a black rod iron gate with 'Batcave' at the top and 'Batman and Wonder Woman live here' underneath it. I laughed and hugged him before he reached over and typed a code into a hidden panel that opened the gates.

We drove up a long, palm tree lined driveway that let to our home. It was a gorgeous sprawling 2 story stucco with coral slate roof mansion. The driveway circled the front and Carlos stopped underneath a covered walkway leading up to the double glass front doors.

I checked my chin for drool as Carlos came around to help me out. I just stood there making a fish face which made him laugh. Yep my Batman let out a full belly laugh and wrapped me in his arms and told me "Babe you never disappoint".

He took my hand and led me up the stairs and after shutting off the security system, we stepped into an amazing open foyer. There was a double staircase leading to the 2nd floor but what had my attention was the floor to 2nd story ceiling glass wall in the formal living room. You could see all the way to the back of the house from where we were standing and thru the glass windows was nothing but ocean.

I rushed down the hall and gazed out across the pool area to the beach and the ocean beyond. There was our own little piece of paradise. A secluded cove with a pier that had a huge boat…ok a yacht at the end of it named "Someday" wow…..

"Oh Carlos the view is breathtaking" I told him as I turned around to smile at him.

"It certainly is Babe" he said looking right at me. I melted on the spot, pulling him to me and kissing him with everything I had in me.

"Mmmm Babe what was that for" he asked me with hooded eyes.

"That my sexy husband to be was me letting you know that you are the best man I know and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. It was also to let you know that I am so in love with you I can't think straight" I told him as I rubbed up against him and slid my hands up under his shirt stroking his back.

"Babe" he groaned "let me grab the bags out of the car and get us something to eat and I'll show you our master bedroom, all night long. I think you're gonna enjoy the view" he said with a wolf grin.

"I can't wait to see the view Carlos, but I am hungry so point me to the kitchen".

He turned me towards the kitchen which was off the formal living room and said "Babe Michelle, my housekeeper here, probably left some good stuff for us to eat. Just grab whatever looks good and put it on a tray. There is fresh juice and bottled water also. I'll meet you at the staircase. I love you Babe."

I headed for the kitchen and stopped and stared. It looked like something out of a magazine. Black glossy appliances (no stainless steel for my Batman), black and white swirled marble countertops and black and white slate tile on the floor. Off to the side was a pub table with 8 stools attached to the end of the bar. I headed towards the fridge and saw a tray setting on the cabinet with a note on it.

"Carlos and Stephanie-I left some stuff in the fridge for your supper since I knew it would be late when you got here. Steph, Ella told me what you liked to eat so I hope you like what I fixed. If you want anything different while you're here, please let me know. I look forward to meet you, Michelle."

I smiled and opened the fridge and gasped. There were so many containers I didn't know where to start. There were fresh fruits, salads, finger sandwiches and bite sized cheesecake for dessert. Hmmm my mind went to many fun things we could do with those.

I heard Carlos come in so I finished loading the tray with food, water and silverware and napkins and headed towards the foyer to meet my sexy husband to be.

He was coming down the stairs so I assumed he had taken our bags up to our room.

"Here Babe let me carry that for you" he said as he took the tray from me and said "last one up the stairs has to do the dishes."

_A/N: Ok I hope this made sense and it was worth the wait. I had a reader ask me to cut back on the smut a little so this was a smut free chapter :O. Yep I can do it…LOL…I think from here on out I'll try to do the smut so folks can skip it if they want & not lose anything from the story. Reviews are my drug….they will motivate me to write more. I am going to try and post weekly. Thanks for hanging with me. Lauri_


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and suggestions for my Carlos & Steph adventure. Just in case anyone is wondering there IS a plot to this story….LOL….I can't help myself I tend to get long winded while describing things so that is why it took 18 chapters to get them to Miami. I'll try to move the story along a little quicker but this chapter kinda wrote itself & just to warn those of you that don't like smut….you should probably skim this chapter carefully! I do describe their bedroom & bathroom in pretty good detail but yep there is smut…. Ok on with the show….

Chapter 20

I beat Carlos up the stairs but he caught me as I paused, not knowing which way to go.

"Babe our room is straight ahead" he told me as he came up behind me.

"You were the last one up the stairs Batman so you have to do the dishes" I said gloating a bit.

"Babe, we have a dishwasher, but I will load it later. Right now I want to eat some food and then have you for dessert" he told me with passion darkened eyes.

I felt a shiver go thru my entire body. I followed him down the hall to a set of double doors, eyeing his delectably tight ass. YUM!

He set the tray on the floor beside the door and scooped me up in his arms bridal style. I laughed and grabbed his neck and kissed him hotly.

"just think, Saturday night we can do this as husband and wife. After seeing the beach out the window, I would like to get married here if that's ok with you" I told him.

"Babe I've had a fantasy of carrying you up the stairs to our room and making sweet love to you all night long, so getting married here is alright with me" he said before devouring my mouth as he opened the doors and carried me into our bedroom.

He slid me down his body, never breaking our kiss. I felt how hard he was and melted into him. Food was overrated anyway I thought to myself as I pulled him even closer to me.

Just as he grabbed my ass and pulled me into his throbbing cock, my beast of a stomach decided to rear its ugly head.

"Babe" Carlos chuckled against my neck, where he was working a particularly lovely spot. "Hmmm" I purred and then whimpered as he pulled back.

"We need to feed the beast cause once we start I don't plan on letting you up til tomorrow" he growled as he turned to pick up the tray with our food on it.

I took the opportunity to look around the room and it took my breath away. The walls were painted a light blue green color. It looked like the ocean on a clear, sunny day. The bed was the focal point of the room (of course..lol). It was at least a king size with 4 posts. It had a gauzy fabric on the wall above the padded headboard and across the top of the bed making a canopy. It was tied back at all 4 posts and looked like it could be released to enclose the bed.

There were white side tables on each side and wall sconces above them with Caribbean blue glass globes that gave off a soft blue glow.

The bed was covered in a silky comforter that was different shades of blues and greens in soft watercolor hues.

Above the bed was a white fan with palm leaf blades. In one corner of the room was a sitting area with a café table and two padded straight back chairs. There was also a very comfy looking white sofa and two overstuffed chairs with a coffee table in between them and an armoire that I figured had a TV and stereo system inside.

Looking straight ahead I saw a set of French doors that led to a balcony. I walked up and opened the doors and clapped my hands in delight.

There before me was the ocean. The sun had already set but in the glow I had the most breathtaking view of the cove, private beach and pool area. Stepping out onto the balcony I saw what looked like a queen size lounger just begging for Carlos and me to try it out. There was also a table and chairs out here too.

I could picture us sitting out here in the morning drinking coffee or having a relaxing evening just the two of us.

I heard Carlos set the tray with our food down on the table beside me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a hug as he whispered in my ear "do you like the view Babe? It's actually what sold me on this place besides the seclusion. I pictured you and me out here on the lounger enjoying the view as we made love. I knew I had to have this place…..and you" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Carlos I love it. I don't ever want to leave. I know we haven't talked about it but do you think we could live down here at least part of the year? I can't imagine spending another winter in Trenton knowing this paradise is here waiting on us" I said as I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Babe I'd love to live down here with you I'd love to be able to see Julie more often and there are a couple of guys down here I'd like to train for management positions as well. Seeing my beautiful, sexy wife in a skimpy bikini would be icing on the cake" he told me with a wolf grin.

Picturing him in board shorts and no shirt had me licking my lips.

I shivered as I reached around behind me to run my hand over his hard as steel shaft that was poking my ass.

"Babe as much as I want to sink that into your tight, wet pussy right now, we need some food to keep up our strength. The last 5 days have been very energetic and I don't want you to get sick from not eating or dehydration from not drinking enough. We have both lost a LOT of fluids and need to replenish as we go" he said with a hint of laughter at the face I was making.

I was frowning and pouting at the same time. He smacked my ass lightly and pulled me towards the table. He sat down and pulled me down on his lap straddling him. I turned around and opened the containers and choose a juicy, ripe strawberry to feed Carlos.

He held my hand and wrapped his lips around it and bit into it slowly, letting the juice run down his chin and my fingers. I leaned in and licked the juice from his chin as he sucked my fingers clean.

Holy hot flash Batman my panties were soaked. We continued to feed and clean each other til we were both panting and most of the food was gone.

Carlos stood up with me wrapped around his waist and headed back inside kissing my face and neck the whole time. I was such a pile of hormonal goo I could only cling to him like a spider monkey and moan.

He headed past the bed to the other side of the room where there were 2 doors I hadn't noticed when we came in. I'm guessing one is the closet and the other is the bathroom.

The bathroom took my breath away. It was as big as my bedroom, living room and kitchen combined back home. The tropical spa décor had carried into the bathroom.

The floor was white marble tile with turquoise and blue green swirls. The vanity matched the floor with his and hers sinks as well as a vanity complete with lights and a chair at my end. (Yep I was claiming it).

The focal point was the massive tub that was sunk into the floor in the corner and had an ocean view almost as nice as the one from our balcony.

I noticed two doors in the other corner and looked at Carlos. "Babe one door goes into our closed and dressing room and the other is the commode".

I nodded and spotted the shower. I'm pretty sure I began to drool at this point. It was HUGE. It had shower heads in the ceiling as well as several spouts in the wall just like at the spa. It had a padded bench in it as well as a shelf that was stocked with mine and Carlos' favorite shampoo and body wash.

"Ella gave Michelle of what we like so she has us well stocked Babe. How about we take a quick shower to wash off and then we go christen our bed" he asked me as he walked us over to the shower and lifted my sundress over my head.

Since I was naked underneath I was free to help Carlos get nekked quickly. There was a shelf attached to the outside of the shower that he laid his weapons and phone on before pulling his shirt over his head.

I unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his boots, then untied them so he could slip out of all of them at once. I leaned in and took his magnificigant cock into my mouth and began to bob up and down on him.

He stood still for a couple of moments before he put his hands in my hair and began to help guide my mouth. He let me have my fun for about 5 minutes before he pulled me off of him and pulled my lips up to his while opening the shower.

He pulled back long enough to turn the water on and adjust the temperature then turned back to my lips and guided us into the warm cascade of water.

His hands were all over my body and I was in a serious state. "Baby please I need you inside me. Please make me cum" I moaned as he pulled me tight against him.

"Bend over the bench Babe" he commanded me as he eased up behind me and entered my wet pussy and began to stroke me hard and fast.

"OMG Carlos that's it Baby. You're so deep, you fill me up, oh yes please Baby, harder." I moaned as he slammed me from behind. For the life of me I can't remember why I was so scared of this position. It's in the top 2 of my favorite positions. It must be because I trust the man behind me with my life, my body and my heart so I knew he would never do anything to hurt me.

I was so close to cumming and I could feel Carlos was close too. I pushed back to meet him stroke for stroke.

"Oh yeah that's it Babe" he panted as he reached around and flicked my swollen clit. I exploded with a loud yell and came up off the bench as Carlos wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts.

He tweaked my nipples and I came again just as he let out a deep growl and pumped me full of his hot cum. He spun us around and sat down with his cock still inside of me.

We sat there for a few minutes enjoying being joined as one. He massaged my breasts as he kissed my neck before working his way up the side of my face.

I just laid back enjoying the erotic overload to my senses.

"So much for a quick shower" I said as I turned and captured his lips for a slow sensual kiss.

"There is nothing quick about us Babe. We can't even have a quickie in less than 30 minutes" he said with a chuckle as he lifted me to my feet. I growled as he slipped out of me which made him laugh even harder.

He turned on the overhead faucets and wet my hair so he could wash it. I love him doing this for me. It's almost as erotic as our actual love making.

After he had washed and conditioned my hair, he grabbed the shower gel and poof and soaped me from my chin to my toes, paying special attention to a couple of areas in between.

I was panting like a dog in the desert as he rinsed me off. I went to return the favor and he gently pushed me down on the bench as he said "I better do this solo Babe so we can get out of here. You're starting to shrivel."

I laughed and just leaned back to watch my own person porn show. Just watching Carlos wash and rinse his hair had my nipples hard enough to cut glass. By the time he had soaped his body from neck to toe, I was extremely wet and horny.

He turned the shower off and opened the door to grab two fluffy white bath sheets that were warm to the touch. Dang we have towel warmers, who knew!

He stepped out onto the rug to dry himself off then helped me out and began to dry my hair. He slowly began to dry my front side stopping to tenderly suck my sensitive nipples before going on down to my feet and back up my legs. I spread my legs hoping he'd dry his favorite spot very thourogh and he didn't disappoint.

To say I was relaxed by this point was an understatement. Carlos scooped me up and carried me into our bedroom and laid me gently on the bed.

I watched him dry himself off and crawl towards me like a black panther on the prowl. I shivered as he slid his body up mine and found my lips. I was so relaxed I was content to just open my lips and let him devour my mouth.

He kissed his way down my body to my treasure box and gave me a very through tongue massage before he slid up behind me and gently lifted my leg and slid into me from behind. I moaned as he filled me.

No matter how many times we join as one, it feels better than the last time and Carlos feels even bigger and better than before. He gently pumped into me until I stretched to accommodate him. He always goes so deep when he takes me this way.

I could feel him push my cervix open. Thank goodness for birth control or I would defiantly be pregnant for sure.

_A/N…..ok I hope I redeemed myself in the smut department. I hope I'm not boring ya'll with the details of the house, etc. I can be long winded in case you haven't figured that one out! I promise to get the show on the road next chapter…..we'll get to meet some more of the Miami Merry Men & found out if Lester stayed out of trouble…LOL….also we'll get some more Intel on what the government is up to with Carlos' contract…stay tuned & thanks for sticking with me!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews….I'm really gonna try to move this along but well I still have more house to describe, wedding plans to make, check in at Miami Rangeman & well we must see if Lester stayed out of trouble….LOL….maybe just not all in this chapter…something to look forward to!_

Chapter 21

We fell into an exhausted yet sated slumber just after midnight. I awoke when Carlos' alarm on his watch went off at 05:00. Uggg! I snuggled back against Carlos growling when he acted like he was going to get out of bed.

"Don't even think about it Carlos. We are on vacation. You can run when we get back to Trenton" I told him as he pulled me back against him.

"Sorry Babe but I don't feel complete without my morning workout" he said while nuzzling my neck.

"Me either" I told him as I rolled over on my back and pulled him down on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him slide into my already slick channel.

I held him there for a few moments savoring the feel of him filling me. He pulled his head back and gave me an intense, loving look before he began to slowly slide in and out of me.

I arched my back to get closer and pulled his lips to mine kissing him deeply. Our tongues dueled in time to his strokes.

I moaned as we broke our kiss to gulp much needed air murmuring into his neck "oh Baby this gets better every time we do it".

"Yeah it does Babe" he grunted as he sped up his strokes. I felt myself getting close to coming undone and met him stroke for stroke. Just as I was about to fly over the edge, he pulled back and turned me on my stomach.

I knew what he wanted and got up on my knees. "Hold on Babe, this is gonna be big" he said as he slammed back into me from behind.

OMG he was splitting me wide open with every stroke. All I could do was hold on and pant heavily. As I tensed up in climax I felt Carlos release into me. He pulled me back against his chest and massaged my breasts.

He stroked into me a dozen more times as he rubbed my clit. I moaned as another orgasm rolled thru me.

He whispered in my ear "love you Babe, so much" as we came down from our climax.

"Love you too Baby" I told him as he laid us back down on the bed, caressing my stomach and breasts.

"Babe we need to get into the shower and get ready to go into the office. I have an 8am meeting that Tank and Les will give me shit about if we're late" he said as he kissed me and got out of bed.

"I'll grab a quick shower then you can have at it. As much as I'd love to wash your back, I don't have time to give it my full attention" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I got up and headed for the closet. I opened the door and gasped. The huge walk in closet was full of clothes. Carlos' clothes were on one side and apparently my Miami wardrobe was on the other along with racks full of shoes, belts and accessories.

Carlos appeared thru a door on the far wall, toweling his hair as he walked in.

Yummy!

"Babe if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it out of the bedroom anytime soon" Carlos grinned as he stalked towards me.

I held my hands up in front of me while backing away. I knew if he touched me it would be all over. I turned and started to run towards the bathroom door, laughing.

Carlos grabbed me around the waist and turned me towards him for a hot, searing kiss. He kept it short but I was a puddle of goo by the time he was done.

He grinned, turned me towards the bathroom and gave me a love tap on the ass as he said "better hit the showers Babe, we don't have all day."

I turned and gave him my best Burg glare while flippin him the bird.

"Later Babe, I promise" he laughed as he turned around to get dressed.

I wiped the drool from my chin and headed to the shower. It was still warm, steam and smelled like Carlos. I stared the spray, adjusted the temperature and stepped in to take care of business.

I quickly washed and conditioned my hair, washed and made sure to shave the important parts.

I walked into the bedroom and saw our suitcases open on the bed. I picked out a cute sundress that had a halter top with a built in bra,

I dried off and grabbed a pair of purple thong panties to match. I went back into the awesome bathroom and sat down at my vanity.

I put anti-frizz serum and gel in my hair, then applied tinted moisturizer, mascara and lip gloss to complete my look.

I grabbed a pair of cute 3" sandals that matched my dress. I knew I would be doing a lot of walking later but a girls gotta look good too!

I added my favorite diamond studs from my favorite Cuban stud to my ears and grabbed my purse on the way out.

I headed down the stairs and followed voices to the kitchen. Carlos was talking to a pretty blond about 25 who was cooking something that smelled wonderful.

Carlos turned around and looked me up and down and smiled. "Looking good Babe" he said as he pulled me towards him and gave me a somewhat tame kiss since we did have an audience.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me so I was facing the blond. "Babe this is Michelle, our housekeeper and cook. Michelle, this is my wife Stephanie."

I leaned forward and shook her hand as I said "It's very nice to meet you Michelle. Thank you so much for the delicious food you left for us last night. Whatever you are cooking there smells wonderful.

"Thank you Miss Plum it's very nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Ella, I feel like I know you already" she said with a huge smile.

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph and whatever you may have heard, it's usually NOT my fault. I can't help it if I'm a psycho magnet" I said blushing to the roots of my hair.

I could feel Carlos laughing as he simply said "Babe."

Michelle smiled as she said "Ella just told me about a few of your escapades as well as some of your favorite foods and what I should buy for you to wear while you're here. I assure you Ella loves you and had nothing but good things to say about you Stephanie."

"Oh ok" I said somewhat mollified but still embarrassed as I thought about some of the crazier things that had happened to me over the last 3 years I had been a bounty hunter.

"Babe I was telling Michelle about the wedding on Saturday and she wants to do the catering for us" Carlos told me as he nibbled on my neck.

"Oh Michelle I couldn't ask you to do that especially on such short notice" I said.

"Nonsense Stephanie, I would be honored to do the food and I suspect there is someone else that would just LOVE to be a part of preparing the food. I'm not sure if you know this but Ella actually designs and bakes wedding cakes and I know it would make her day to do one for the both of you. Ranger you know she thinks of you as her son and Stephanie I know she loves you just as much" Michelle said as she dished up the omelets she had made for breakfast.

"OMG I didn't know Ella made wedding cakes! Carlos I want her down here to do our cake. Please call her and ask her. Better yet why don't I call her on the way to the office and ask her myself. Michelle if really want to make the food for us I'd be honored for you to do it. This omelet is fantastic! How about if you come up with some menu options and we discuss them tomorrow morning? If you do the food and Ella does the cake that would be such a load off my mind" I rambled on as I ate and made a mental list so I could mark those two things off.

"Babe slow down I can see you thinking from here" Carlos said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"You don't understand what all has to be done before Saturday Carlos. You will have to get you and Tank and Les something to wear so don't think your off the hook mister" I told him as I picked up our plates and rinsed them in the sink.

"Ready Babe" he asked as he came up behind me and planted a kiss on the side of my neck.

"Yep let's go see what kind of trouble your boys got into last night. I had a missed call from Lester's number that came in about 4:30. I'm so gonna give him shit if he got into trouble last night" I said laughing as we headed towards the door.

"Bye Michelle it was very nice meeting you. If you need anything or have any questions about the menu or anything like, give me a call on my cell phone. I left the number on the kitchen counter" I told her as we walked out the door into the garage.

Carlos handed me into the car, strapped me in and gave me a panty ruining kiss before going around and getting in the driver's seat and hitting the garage door remote to let us out.

Carlos pulled his phone out and dialed Ella's number before handing the phone to me. We pulled out of the iron gates as she answered "good morning Carlos how are you and that wonderful girl of yours enjoying your vacation?"

"Umm actually Ella its Steph and we are enjoying ourselves very much" I stammered thinking about how we had spent our time in Miami so far.

"Oh Stephanie I'm so sorry dear I expected Carlos on the other end, please forgive me" she said sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok Ella, really it is. Umm the reason I'm calling and not Carlos is that, well I have a huge favor to ask and if it's too much or if you don't want to do it please tell me it won't hurt my feelings any it's just that well " I blurted out in one long sentence.

I held the phone out as she let out a loud squeal….yes Ella squealed! Who knew? "OMG Steph of course I want to make your wedding cake. I have been dreaming of this day since I met you. I knew you and Carlos would finally get your acts together and get to this point. My dear I'll have to talk to Luis but I believe I can be down there by tomorrow evening and we can go over the details and I'll have all day Friday to work on the cake. I actually have a few designs that I made with the 2 of you in mind. If you would like I can email them over to you and you can choose one of them or we can work on something else" Ella was the one rambling now.

"Oh Ella that would be fantastic if you could email them to me to take a look at. Michelle wants to do the food, so that only leaves decorations, drinks and flowers. Julie, Rachel and I are going dress shopping this afternoon so we should be able to knock most everything out today" I told her while mentally adding to my to-do list.

"Stephanie if you don't mind me suggesting someplace to look for a dress, I have the perfect place for you to go. My sister Stella designs wedding gowns right there in Miami and I know she would love to be able to help you with your dress" Ella told me in an excited voice.

"Oh My Gosh that would be awesome Ella. Do you think you could call her and see if she could see us around 3:30 today? Julie gets out of school at 2:30 and Rachel and I are going to pick her up but I'm not sure where her school is in relation to your sister's shop so just tell her after 3 I guess" I said looking over at Carlos to see if he could help me out here.

"Babe Julie's school is about 30 minutes from Stella's shop so 3:30 would probably work just fine" Carlos told me with a smile.

Ella heard him and told me she would call Stella right away and let her know I was coming in the afternoon.

I jokingly asked Ella if she had a brother that was a florist and she said "well no I don't have any brothers but I do have a nephew, Steven, who is a florist, would you like for me to give him a call" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"Um yeah that would be great, thank you Ella. You always come thru for me when I need you whether its chocolate cake or designer clothes for me to wear. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all that you're doing to make our wedding so lovely on such short notice" I told her getting a little teary eyed.

"It's my pleasure Steph. You have brought so much love and joy into Carlos' life and for that I am very grateful. The fact that you accept him just the way he is means so much to him and he would do anything for the woman he loves" she told me as we both sniffed at the same time.

"Believe me Ella that goes both ways. The unconditional love and acceptance he shows me means the world to me. I would do anything for the man I love too" I told her as I gave Carlos a tender smile. He raised our clasped hands up for a kiss then had to let go as we got into heavier traffic.

"Listen Ella why don't you talk to Luis about when you can come down and I'll talk to Carlos about getting you here. I have a couple of people that I think I'm have to invite or I will never hear the end of it" I told her while thinking about Lula and my grandma Mauzer.

Then I thought if I invite them I'll have to invite my parents….oh boy this could get out of hand quickly.

"Ok dear I'll talk to you later today. I just emailed the cake designs so call me when you decide what you want to do. Have fun dress shopping and have Stella send me a picture of the one you choose. Also have Steven email me pics of the flowers you choose so I can get an idea of the color scheme you choose" she told me as we said good-by.

I was handing Carlos his phone back when it vibrated in my hand. I saw it was Les and decided to mess with him by answering.

"Yo" I said in a deep voice as Carlos chuckled at my imitation of his phone skills.

"Rangeman we have a major problem how soon can you get here" Les asked in an agitated voice.

_**Ok I decided to try my hand at a cliffie…..so do you think that Steph should bring the family down for her wedding? I think her mom, dad, granny, Lula and Connie should come down. But then all the Rangemen that aren't down there will want to come. Sorry I didn't get updated in a week but hey I am getting better. Hope this chapter made up for it.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I didn't get you an update sooner but my mom was back in the hospital (taken by ambulance Sat. night & just got out today) so I haven't had a chance to post another chapter…..normally I'm old school when writing my FF….I write it out longhand then type it up but the last chapter kinda took off & I just went with it so I'm gonna try some free style writing for a change…see where it goes….

Chapter 22

So we left Carlos & Steph driving towards Miami Rangeman and Les called…..

_I was handing Carlos his phone back when it vibrated in my hand. I saw it was Les and decided to mess with him by answering._

"_Yo" I said in a deep voice as Carlos chuckled at my imitation of his phone skills._

"_Rangeman we have a major problem how soon can you get here" Les asked in an agitated voice._

"It's Les he says there's a problem and wants to know how soon til we get there" I said to Carlos while handing him his phone.

"Report" he barked to Les. I saw his face pinch a bit like he bit into a lemon then tell less we would be there in 10 minutes.

"Is it bad Carlos? Are the guys ok?" I asked him hesitantly.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles then looked over at me with a smile "the guys are fine Babe, we just have a situation that needs to be handled right away. They found a possible leak in the Miami office and we need to shut it down ASAP" he said with a shake of his head.

We rode the rest of the way in silence with me glancing over at him every few seconds. "Babe I promise it's no big deal, I'll explain when we get inside I promise" he said as we pulled up to the 7 story stucco office building that housed Miami Rangeman.

It was set up just like Trenton, underground gated garage that opened as we pulled up. Front row parking per usual although I did notice a Harley Sportster 1200 parked next to us.

"Is that yours?" I asked Carlos while never taking my eyes off the bike.

"Yeah Babe it's ours" he chuckled at the drool that was about to slide down my chin. "I like to take it out when I'm down here. I was thinking since we're gonna get married down here we could stay a few extra days and take a ride down to the Keys. Does that sound like fun?" he asked me while I continued to stare at the silver and black work of art next to us.

"uhh huh" I said in a dreamy voice. "Ever since you took me for a ride on your Fat Boy last year I've wanted to wrap my legs around you on top of that chrome Hog" I told him, finally turning around to look at him.

His eyes were almost black and he pulled me over to him for a very passionate kiss.

"Damn Babe you are giving me some very vivid images to fantasize with. The thought of you in a bikini top and leather chaps and boots straddling me while we are on the bike has me hard as a rock" he growled as he proceeded to give my tonsils a thorough check up.

Just then the elevator dinged and we reluctantly pulled away. Lester and Tank walked up to the car with stupid grins on their faces.

"Everything ok Rangeman? We saw you pull in and waited for you to come up to the meeting" Lester said while choking back a laugh.

"Everything is just fine Lester. Carlos and I were just finalizing some plans. Oh I guess we need to tell you guys. We are getting married Saturday night at the house. I'm going shopping with Rachel and Julie this afternoon for a dress and you 3 will need to get proper attire before Saturday. I'll let you know what I want you to wear and what color you need to get after we nail down the details this afternoon" I said in a rush while Carlos helped me out of the car.

"That's awesome Beautiful, Rangeman congrats! Wait a minute you're not pregnant are you" Lester asked with a smirk as I punched him in the arm.

"Santos" Carlos growled. "Yeah yeah I know mats but the look on your face was worth it" he said as he backed away and took off up the stairs.

Tank gave me a big old bear hug and did the man hug thing with Carlos.

"Congrats Bombshell you're the best thing that has happened to him, other than Julie" Tank whispered to me as we hugged.

"Thanks Big Guy that means a lot" I told him. "Umm can you not tell Lula about this just yet" I asked as I looked over at Carlos.

"Babe what's the problem" he asked me with a frown.

"No problem Carlos" I told him with a nervous smile "I was just thinking that I'd like for Lula, Connie & my Grandma to be here for the wedding. I umm also thought I'd like for my folks and Val to be here too but if we invite them I'd want to invite your parents and siblings and well it's such short notice and I don't want it to turn into a circus" I said with a big sigh.

"Don't worry Babe we'll figure it out after our meeting. It'll all work out and if you want everyone here we'll get them here. We'll just tell them it's an engagement party or something and then surprise them with a wedding…then they don't have time to jack it up" he said with a grin.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you? I should have known the smartest, best man I know would have solution to me dilemma" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ummm Babe hold that thought and later you can show me how much you love me and just how smart you think I am" he growled as he kissed me senseless as we rode up to the conference room in the elevator.

Tank cleared his throat and rolled his eyes in his best Jersey girl imitation. I'm so proud!

"Boss we need to concentrate on our little problem and shut it down so nothing will interfere with your "engagement " party on Saturday night. Yep he used air quotes….I am rubbing off on the Merry Men.

"Babe if you only knew how much" Carlos said in my ear as we walked off the elevator. Holding hands we walked into the Miami Rangeman conference room filled will Miami Merry Men. Wow just like home it's seems that only hot guys can work for Rangeman.

"Babe" I hear Carlos groan as Les, Tank, Garcia, McKenzie and several others I didn't know, were trying to hold back their laughter.

Oops guess I said that out loud. "Yeah you did Babe" Carlos informed me as he smiled.

"Gentlemen before we get to the problem at hand I'd like to introduce you to Stephanie Plum, my soon to be wife, Babe this is the Miami version of the core team. You already met Garcia and McKenzie. Gabe is in charge of the office, Michael is their version of Bobby, he's a trained medic and is studying to be a Doctor. He is also married to Michelle and they have a son named Mikey. Next to Lester is Juan, then Pluto, don't ask Babe it's a LONG story" Carlos said as I gave all the guys a finger wave.

We sat down at the table and Lester started talking. It seems that a woman that they had used for distractions was going around town telling people that she was pregnant with Carlos' baby.

That just pissed me off. Carlos took my hand and gave it a squeeze to let me know it wasn't true. I knew it wasn't true but it really went all thru me that some skank was going around telling people my soon to be husband had knocked her up! I'm thinking I need to locate this Nikki Estrada person. Ugg even her name sounded like some porn star!

That wasn't the worst part! Lester and Tank had seen her out at a club last night and she was with some guy who resembled Carlos from a distance and their pictures were splashed all over the newspaper today with headlines about her "catching" Miami's former bad boy! Now THAT really pissed me off and I could feel myself going into rhino mode.

"Babe it's ok we'll take care of it" Carlos said soothingly while running his hand up and down my thigh. Ummmm yeah that did the trick.

"Babe remember I told you things might get a bit ugly before this was over? This is just one of the many things they are going to try to do to break us up. They see you as the enemy and if we aren't together then they can get me to resign my contract. I was half way prepared for this already. My lawyers are already on it. Nikki should be getting served papers right now for slander and liable and the wanna be in the pictures with her is being arrested of identity theft because he was flashing an id saying he was me. Not very smart of them" he told me while rubbing my back.

"Why can't people just leave us alone? I mean this is my freakin wedding week and they are trying to steal my happy" I whined as he pulled me into his lap and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Babe I promise. They won't ruin our wedding week and they will be shut down and will issue a very public apology" he assured me while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Don't worry Beautiful we have it under control" Les assured me as the rest of the men simply nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable. I guess they expected me to break down and cry right here.

"So what do we do in the mean time? I don't just want to sit around and wait for the next big rumor to break" I said snidely.

"Now Babe you and I are gonna go visit an old friend of mine and his wife" Carlos said as he stood us up.

"You going to see Harm, Bossman" Tank asked as Carlos dismissed everybody with their orders issued.

"Yep. I figure it can't hurt to know exactly what we're up against" he told Tank while he wrapped me in his wonderful arms. I always felt safe from the world when I was in my Carlos cocoon. I just wish we could stay this way forever.

"I promise Babe this will be fixed and we will be able to move on with our lives very soon" he said as he kissed me on top of my head.

I sighed and pulled back to look him in the eye "and you've never broken a promise to me yet and you never will" I told him before kissing him soundly.

"Let's go visit your friends" I said as I pulled him towards the elevator to take us back down to the garage. I eyed the Sportster longingly.

"Soon Babe we'll be on there with your legs wrapped tightly around my ass. I can't wait for our honeymoon" my very hot fiancée' told me as he pulled me towards the convertible.

"So tell me about your friends we're going to see" I said as we pulled out into traffic.

"Harm and his wife Sara are retired JAG. They both took their turns at being JAG but in the end they retired rather than taking a new billet" he said while concentrating on the road.

"JAG that's some sort of military court system isn't it" I asked him while trying to remember where I had heard the term before.

"Very good Babe. It stands for Judge Advocate General and Harm was a Navy lawyer and his wife Sara was a Marine lawyer. They were partners in JAG and later became a couple and married after 10 years. They have 2 children, a boy and a girl. Harm Jr is 8 and McKenzie is 4. I'm hoping between Harm and Mac they can give us some ammo to use against the government. I'm not above playing dirty cause they are after you now. That really pisses me off" he growled as his grip on the steering wheel caused his knuckles to turn white.

"So who is Mac? Is that Harm's partner now or something" I asked him trying to get him to relax. He seemed to be happy sharing his friends' story with me.

"Sara is Mac or Mac is Sara" he chuckled at my puzzled look. "Sara's maiden name is McKenzie and when she was a marine she didn't want to be treated any differently than the guys so she became Mac to everyone. You actually remind me a lot of her. Mac has gotten into some pretty strange situations that were not of her making and Harm has had to come save her" he snickered. "Of course Harm's been in some tight spots too that Mac has bailed him out of so I guess they are a lot like us" he said with a grin.

"Umm when exactly have I saved your life" I looked at him confused. He had been to my rescue more times than I'd ever want to mention but I couldn't remember a time I'd come to his.

"Babe you save me every day by being in my life. Before you came along I had nothing to live for. When I went on missions I was pretty stupid sometimes. I knew if something happened to me Julie would be taken care of for life and I had nobody else that I cared for, then you walked into my life and I've spent every day since then trying to be a better man, one that you deserved" he said in a choked up voice as we pulled into an underground parking garage.

"Oh Carlos don't you know that you are the best man I know? I love my dad and respect the heck out of him but YOU are the most honorable, loyal trustworthy person I know. I'm sorry if you felt you had to change for me. I love every aspect of you….from the street thug you tried to convince me was the real you when we first met, to the Army Ranger that has given more than he should have for the country he loves, to the corporate business man who runs a multi-million dollar corporation while trying to save the world ala Batman. And finally I love Carlos, the loving, generous, honorable father, husband, son and friend. I intend to spend the rest of our lives convincing you of just how worthy you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life" I finished the last breath with a sob.

Carlos pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. After I calmed down some I pulled back and gave him a watery smile. He kissed me gently, wiped my tears and simply said "Thank you Babe. I love you so much it hurts".

He got out and came around to help me out. "You ok Babe" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and steered me towards the elevators.

"I'm wonderful Carlos, thank you for asking" I told him with a twinkle in my eye. "How's my make up? Do I look like a raccoon" I asked trying to see my reflection in the elevator wall.

"You look beautiful Babe. You have a beautiful glow to your skin and your lips are plump and look very kissable" he said while giving me a wolf grin.

"Down boy we are in public, although I wouldn't mind finding a dark corner somewhere and showing you just how worthy of me I think you are" I said while giving him my own version of the wolf grin. Hummm it must have worked if his onyx eyes meant anything.

About the time he pulled me back against him and I felt just how worthy he really is, the doors opened into the foyer of the penthouse. Wow I guess being a JAG lawyer must pay pretty well.

"Babe Harm's grandmother left him a small fortune when she died and his mom and step-dad are very well off but don't let the location fool you. They also own a farm in Pennsylvania that they live at during the school year. They have a law firm down here and they come down during the summer months. They are very down to earth people, you're going to love them I promise. They already know all about you and Mac will be very excited to know that we are getting married. Speaking of that, I'd like to invite them to the wedding if it's ok with you" he said while ringing the doorbell.

"Wedding what wedding Uncle Carlos" a small voice exclaimed as the door opened.

_A/N: ok for any of you who don't know who Harm and Mac are they are characters from my very favorite TV show JAG. I thought they might be able to help Carlos and Steph find a way to put the government in their place. Hope you don't mind me introducing them to the story. Also it seems like the wedding is getting bigger and bigger…LOL. About the Harley….our local Harley Davidson dealer and the radio stations I work for are giving away a customized Harley Sportster 883 in August so I'm on a Harley kick these days. Blame it on having to hang out with bikers on the weekends….LOL..yep I've got it rough! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love reviews…:D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Looks like lots of you peeps enjoyed Mac & Harm being on the scene so here is more of my favorite JAG duo and their offspring! Sorry it's taken so long to update my mom had an unexpected set back and was back in the hospital and my dad had to have a PET scan and a CT scan and we are waiting on the results from that. My muse has taken a vacation from the heat here in Missery (it's been over 100 for weeks now)….otherwise known as SW Missouri so I promise to do better on my updates! _

Chapter 23

"_Wedding what wedding Uncle Carlos" a small voice exclaimed as the door opened._

"McKenzie Patricia Rabb what have I told you about opening the door" came a female voice as I looked down into a pair of gorgeous, but guilty looking, blue eyes looking up at us.

"Uh oh Princess sounds like someone's not minding her mommy" Carlos said with a grin as he picked up this beautiful girl.

"I not supposed to answer the door without a growed up person or Treigh but I heard mommy tell daddy that you were on your way up so I wanted to see you. I missed you uncle Carlos" McKenzie said while hugging his neck.

"I missed you too Princess. How about you let us in so I can introduce you to someone very important ok?" Carlos said as he stepped back to let me go in first

"Carlos how are you" asked a beautiful, dark haired woman. If I didn't know she was already married to Carlos' friend I would have been jealous!

"I'm good Mac, how are you? Where is that squid you call a husband" he said with good natured ribbing as a tall, good looking man with piercing blue eyes, walked up behind the woman.

"I'm right here you grunt" said the tall man said as he grabbed Carlos and they did the whole man hug thing.

"Harm, Mac, Princess this is Stephanie Plum soon to be Manoso, Babe this is Harmon Rabb Jr, his wife Sarah McKenzie-Rabb, aka Mac and this beautiful babe is McKenzie Rabb otherwise known as the princess" Carlos said with a laugh as McKenzie took a very princess like bow.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" I said and stuck out my hand. Mac laughed and pulled me in for a bear hug as she told me "sorry Stephanie but Carlos has talked so much about you over the years I feel like you're a part of the family. It's about time he got his head out of his Six and married you. When is the big day"?

"Ummm it's actually this coming Saturday and if you're not doing anything we'd love to have you come" I told Mac feeling instantly at ease with her.

"Oh sweetie we wouldn't miss this event for the world! We have been waiting a couple of years for this news. What time and where on Saturday" Mac asked as she pulled me farther into the living room of their beautiful apartment.

"We are getting married on the beach behind our house here in Miami. As for the time I'm going to say 6pm. I want to have soft lighting and a beautiful sunset. The reception will be held right after the ceremony" I told her while looking over at Carlos for his approval of my plans.

"Whatever you want Babe. You just tell me what time to be there so I can see the most beautiful woman in the world walk towards me on the beach" he said as he cupped my face and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Oh boy Ranger you have got it bad my friend" I heard Harm say with a chuckle.

"You should know Fly Boy" Mac said while rolling her eyes in a very good imitation of a Jersey girl.

I grinned at her then looked over a McKenzie dancing around the room to a song only she could hear. As I watched her I imagined her in a lavender princess dress scattering rose petals on the beach.

I looked over at Carlos who was watching her too. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking.

"Mac" I said in a low voice "do you think McKenzie would like to be our flower girl? I have 3 nieces but they are back in New Jersey and I'm not sure if I'm going to tell my family til after we are married so I would love to have McKenzie do the honor".

Mac chuckled as she looked at her daughter and said "Stephanie I guarantee you she would love to be your flower girl. She loves her uncle Carlos almost as much as she loves her daddy. Besides we don't call her princess for nothing. She loves to get dressed up and be the center of attention. Do you have a certain dress type in mind" Mac asked me.

"Well I can picture her in a very sweet princess dress in lavender. Our colors are deep plum and lavender with pale pastel accents. Actually Rachel, Julie and I are going shopping this afternoon for my dress and Julie's dress. She doesn't know it yet but I want her to be my maid of honor. Would you and McKenzie be able to go dress shopping with us" I asked as I started yet another mental checklist.

"I think we could squeeze you in" Mac said playfully as McKenzie came over to sit by her mom.

"Mommy what are you and aunt Stephie talking about" McKenzie asked as she looked back and forth between us.

Mac looked at me and gave me a slight nod. "Well McKenzie your mom and I were just talking about mine and uncle Carlos' wedding and I was wondering if you would like to be our flower girl? If you think you might want to do it we would have to go shopping this afternoon for a pretty dress for you to wear" I said as she let out a very high squeal and lunged at me for a hug.

"I'll take that as I yes" I said dryly as I hugged her.

"Yes oh yes please! I've always wanted to be a flower girl but everyone mommy and daddy know are already married or don't have a girlfriend" she said in one big breath.

"Mommy can we go shopping with aunt Stephie please" she begged looking at her mom with a set of big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yes baby we can go shopping with her and guess who else will be with her" Mac asked looking at her daughter.

"Who" asked McKenzie "Julie will be there along with her mom Rachel" Mac told her as McKenzie got a huge smile on her face as she said "Julie is gonna come to? I love Julie. I haven't seen her in a long time. How long do we have to wait before we can go shopping" she asked while bouncing up and down on my lap.

"Well uncle Carlos and I have to talk to your mommy and daddy about some big people stuff, then we have to go back to work for awhile but how about I come and pick you and mommy up around 2pm. Would that be ok" I asked her while glancing at Mac for approval.

"I think that would work out well. That would give us time to do our chores this morning, then eat lunch and take a rest before we go shopping" Mac said with a smile.

"Daddy Daddy did you hear? I get to be the flower girl for aunt Stephie & uncle Carlos' wedding" McKenzie squealed as she launched herself at Harm.

"I heard that Princess. I also heard that you get to go shopping for a new dress. I believe your mom had asked you to clean up your toys in your room so how about you go do that while I talk to uncle Carlos" Harm told her as he dropped a kiss on her head and pointed her towards her bedroom.

_A/N Ok I'm sorry this was so short but we are having Vacation Bible School this week at our church so I'm not getting home before 10pm & I'm going straight from work to VBS so I've had little down time to write between my hectic work schedule & my folks both having some health issues…..I have this mapped out just need to get there. Thanks for sticking with me! Lauri_


	24. Chapter 24

_I had 2 pages of ch. 24 written and my son closed my laptop down & didn't save it so I had to start over. I'm really bummed about it but I'll try my best to make it quality work. _

As McKenzie went to clean her room, the rest of us sat down at the dining room table where Mac had coffee and sweet rolls and fruit for us. Yummy!

"So Carlos you gave us the cliff notes of what is going on, but we really need you to fill in the gaps so we can get started on your case" Mac said as she filled everyone's coffee cups.

Harm had a legal pad and was jotting things down as Carlos began.

"About 6 months ago I let my handler, Randolph, know that I wouldn't be renewing my contract with them and he tried to talk me out of it. I told him no and thought it was a done deal, then about 3 weeks ago I got a call from him out of the blue asking me to come to DC to discuss some things. When I got there he started in on me about renewing my contract. I told him I was not going to renew but I offered to train people to take over for me. He got really ugly with me and started trying to intimidate me. He gave me all the 'you owe it to your country for training you and making you the man you are' bullshit as well as trying to guilt me with 'it's your Patriotic duty to continue to serve until all of your fellow soldiers are home from the Desert'. That really pissed me off and I told him that I had done my Patriotic duty and then some and I had almost lost the love of my life due to my commitment to the government and that I wasn't about to lose her just to go off and do the government's dirty work. He threatened to have me sent on 1 last mission overseas saying that by the time I got back the love of my life would have moved on so there would be no reason not to resign. I then reminded him that I had already fulfilled my overseas obligations and would finish out the last 3 weeks of my contract stateside. He was fuming by then but I told him we were thru and walked out. I guess I should have realized he knew who Step was and would try something but I was so pissed I just wanted to leave without killing him" Carlos said as he squeezed my hand he had been holding the entire time.

"According to the documents I had sent over, you contract expired last Thursday so there is nothing they can legally do to you, however as you know they can try and make your life miserable for awhile" Harm said while shuffling thru some legal documents.

"We're gonna call in a couple of favors in DC and find out exactly what Randolph has up his sleeve" Mac said while picking up the phone.

"Hey Bud its Mac. Yeah everything's fine. Yes he's good. Yep they're good. How are Harriet and the kids? Tell her I'll call her soon so we can catch up. No that wasn't what I called about. We have a friend, a retired Army Coronel who is having some issues getting the government to understand that he does not want to renew his special ops contract. I need you to get me some Intel on a handler for special ops named Randolph. I want personal details too such as his marital status, kids, bank records, the works. He's harassing the Coronel's fiancé and we want some ammo to use against him. That's fine Bud, just email it when you get it. Yes that's who it is…LOL….yes I'll tell him. Thanks Bud, bye now.

Mac hung up the phone with a smile and looked over at Carlos and said "Bud says it's about time you got your head out of your Six and married the girl."

Harm started laughing as Carlos glared at him and said "at least it didn't take me 10 years to pull the trigger." Mac laughed loudly while Harm turned red and I just watched them all. I knew there was a story here and I'd love to hear it.

"While we're waiting on Bud to get back to us with the Intel, how about we go over what happened last night at the club" Mac said as she refilled our cups.

"We're not sure what happened at the club because we were at home all night. Our flight didn't get in til about 7pm and we stopped by to see Julie then went straight to the house. The first we knew of any issues from last night was this morning on our way into Rangeman. Lester called and told us what was going on. We called our corporate lawyer and had him file paperwork against Nikki for slander and the guy impersonating me was arrested for identity theft because he was stupid enough to have an id on him claiming to be me. I also had them file for a restraining order for both Steph and I" Carlos growled and squeezed my hand.

I laid my other hand on his arm and felt him relax.

"Don't worry Carlos we will make the paper retract their story and if we can tie Ms. Estrada to Randolph somehow then they will all go down together. What did you do to this woman to piss her off so bad?" Mac asked with a slight grin.

"I turned her down, several times. Plus I know the guys from Trenton made a couple of comments about how she was no Stephanie when it came to distractions and they sure wished Steph was there to do the job. That might have made her mad. I'd still like to know if she really is pregnant or if she was just using an insert. If she is pregnant then I want DNA testing done to prove I am not the father. I know it and Steph knows it but I want proof for the rest of the world" he said smacking his fist on the table to emphasize how mad he was.

I hugged his arm and whispered in his ear "relax Baby you and I know the truth and that is all that matters. I'm sure it won't be the last time some skank tries something like this. Just remember I love you with all my heart, my body and my soul and no one will ever come between us. You are stuck with me for life" I said the last part with a laugh.

"Love you too Babe. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you but I do thank God daily for bringing you into my life" he told me as he caressed my face. I felt tears spring up in my eyes and blinked them away as he laid a gentle, loving kiss on me.

"Ok you 2 we don't have time for that, we have work to do" Harm said with a smirk. I gave him a one finger salute that had both Mac and Carlos laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Sorry I'm used to messing with the guys at the office. They are used to my finger waves and 1-finger salutes" I told him as I felt myself blush.

"Good job Babe" Carlos told me with a grin.

Just then Mac's computer dinged letting her know she had an incoming email. I watched her read thru it and saw her face light up. This ought to be good.

"Bingo baby! We hit pay dirt here kids. It seems that one Nikki Estrada is the niece of one Howard Randolph, government handler for Special Ops. It seems that she was sent to Miami to infiltrate Rangeman in hopes that she could get close to Carlos and separate him from Stephanie. Carlos do you have an employee by the name of Gil Stevens at any of your offices?" Mac asked as she was reading.

"Yes he works in our Atlanta office, but he's been off on 3 month suspension, why?" Carlos asked.

"Because Ms. Estrada is actually Mrs. Stephens and her husband is not very happy with you or your company. He has tried to file a wrongful suspension suit against you in Atlanta and Miami but no judge will grant him a hearing" Mac told him.

"I am waiting for the criminal case to be heard before I terminate him. I don't want to give him any ammo for a wrongful terminations suit. Something tells me I may have more grounds for dismissal after this is all over" Carlos said with a frown.

"You are correct Carlos. It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Stephens had decided to try to blackmail you with her pregnancy and the look-a-like. It seems she spilled her guts once they served her papers this morning. She said the guy came to her and asked her to pose with him to stir up trouble for you with your girlfriend. Turns out he's a Spook" Mac said with a frown.

"Should have known, damn Spooks are nothing but trouble" Harm said with a snarl.

I looked at all of them with shock on my face. I'd never heard such blatant racism in my life. Carlos noticed my face and looked puzzled for a minute before smiling at me.

"Babe Spook is a nickname for a CIA operative, it's not a racial slur" he told me with a grin.

I blushed and bowed my head and said "sorry I didn't know."

"Oh Steph its ok. You had no way of knowing. We have all dealt with a slimy CIA operative in the past and so we're not real fond of that branch of the government" Mac explained with a smile.

"Sounds like an interesting, you'll have to tell me about it sometime" I told her with a small smile.

"Yeah sometime when we're bored I'll tell you about the jackass we all had dealings with in the CIA" Mac said with venom.

Damn I didn't want this woman mad at me! Harm had been quiet while Mac was telling us about Nikki and her husband trying to blackmail Carlos but he had a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked at Mac and said "honey how would you like to get dressed up and go out to a club tonight" with a grin on his face.

"Well dear as much as I'd love to go dancing with my sexy Flyboy, that look on your face tells me that you are up to something" she said with a loving smile towards Harm.

"Well I know how much you love Spooks so I thought we'd go hunting for some tonight. I know our Ranger look-a-like isn't the only one in town. I figure maybe we can spot some others" he said with a shit eating grin on his face.

He turned to Carlos and me and said "how about you 2, are you up for some Spook hunting tonight?"

My sexy soldier looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I grinned and said "of course any excuse to get dressed up and get close to my man I'm up for."

"Great so I think we need to get the word out that the real Carlos Manoso and his lovely fiancé will be out and about this evening" Mac said with a sly gleam in her eye.

"I think we need Lester, Tank and the rest of the Merry Men with us Carlos. I will feel much safer" I told him as I thought about what might take place this evening.

"Sure Babe, I'll take care of it. You need to concentrate on your afternoon plans to find a dress" he said kissing my temple.

"I just want this to be over with. I'm sick and tired of people screwing with us and our happiness. First Joe and my mom, then the stalkers I've had and now the freakin US Government is screwing with me and I AM NOT HAPPY" I shouted. I caught my breath and looked around. Harm looked shocked, Mac looked amused and Carlos looked equally amused and turned on. Damn man just looking at him made me ruin another pair of panties.

He must have read the look on my face because he pulled me into a hug and whispered "Babe go in the bathroom and take your panties off for me. I know they're wet and have to be uncomfortable for you as well."

Holy Hot Flash Batman! I pulled back and leaned up to kiss him hotly. Hearing McKenzie singing as she came into the room pulled Carlos and I out of our lust induced haze. Harm cleared his throat to get out attention as McKenzie came into the room.

"What was that loud shouting? Did something bad happen? It sounded like Aunt Steph was hollering" she asked while looking around at the adults in the room.

I got red faced and looked down as Mac said "everything is fine Princess. Aunt Steph was upset but she's ok. Did you get your toys picked up so we can go dress shopping later" Mac asked her while pulling her up on her lap.

"Yes mommy I got all my toys picked up and I picked up my dirty clothes and put my shoes in the closet too" she said in a proud voice.

"What a good girl you are Princess. Would you like to help me get some snacks and drinks for everybody" Mac asked as she stood up.

"Oh yes mommy let's bring in some of the chocolate chip muffins Daddy made last night" she said while rubbing her tummy and licking her lips.

We all laughed as her and Mac headed for the kitchen to get us a snack. I asked Harm where the bathroom was and he pointed down the hall.

_A/N Sorry for stopping there but I need to get this chapter posted and my muse is on vacation. My dad had the upper lobe of his right lung removed Thursday due to cancer and so I am at the hospital with him and he's having a bad reaction to the pain meds. He's very agitated and incoherent and doesn't know where he's at right now. I'm not pleased with this chapter but I am posting it anyway. I know where I want to take this story I just feel I may get a little too bogged down with the details I mean it did take them 18 chapters to get from Trenton to Miami….LOL…thanks, Lauri_


	25. Chapter 25

Ok a LOT has happened in RL and I am so sorry for the long wait! We got dad home and he's doing better but now my mom is back in the hospital with congestive heart failure so I've been pretty time poor but I finally gave my muse a swift kick in the Six so hopefully we can move on to the fun stuff! Thanks for hanging with me!

Chapter 25

I came out of the bathroom and ran into a wall of Cuban muscle. "Whoa easy Babe" Carlos said as he grabbed my shoulders to steady the both of us.

"Sorry Carlos, I wasn't expecting you to be standing here waiting on me" I said breathlessly. I reached out and stuffed my lavender thong into his pants pocket and watched his eyes narrow with lust when he realized what it was.

"Babe you really took them off for me" he said in awe.

"Well you asked me to and you know I almost always do what you ask" I said with a coy smile as I walked back towards the living room.

"Babe" he said as he walked up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I felt him stick his hand in his pocket and growl. Score one for the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

As we came back into the living room I saw Harm and Mac looking at some papers and grinning from ear to ear.

"I take it your guy in DC sent some good Intel" I said, proud of my use of a military term. It's hard to not be intimidated by all of the military presence in this room.

"Oh yeah Bud came thru like a bandit" Harm said with a laugh.

"Yeah it seems that Mr. Randolph has been not only a bad boy but a busy one at that. He has a wife and 2 kids in Alexandria and another wife and 1.5 kids in a small town in rural Georgia. I wonder if Mrs. Lucinda Hoskins Randolph of the Leesburg, VA Randolph's is aware of Mrs. Cindy Lou Connors Randolph of the Lakeside Mobile Home Park Connors in Jessup, GA?" Mac said trying to hold the laughter in.

"OMG he's a bigamist?" I asked between gasps of breath.

"It appears so. I can't wait to make this call. I'll put it on speaker so we can all enjoy it" Harm said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number for the Secretary of the Army for the United States.

Damn I bet they don't give that number out to just anybody.

I heard snickering and looked at Carlos and said "oops" guess I said that out loud.

"Yep Babe you said it out loud" Carlos informed me as a voice came on the line welcoming us to the office of the Secretary of the US Army. Whoa!

"Hello this is Captain Harmon Rabb Jr, USN retired. I'd like to speak to Secretary Atwood please. Tell him it's in regards to Colonel Manoso" Harm spoke in a very authoritative voice. I shivered just hearing it.

"One moment Captain I'll see if Secretary Atwood is available" a female voice informed us.

As she put us on hold, very low key elevator music began to play. I rolled my eyes and commented on the government's taste in music. This got a laugh from all of those in the room as well as an amused male on the phone.

"I agree with you little lady the on hold music does suck but it's free so I guess I shouldn't complain" spoke the as yet unidentified man on the phone.

I saw the other 3 people in the room's spines stiffen and I figured this must be the dude we were calling, Secretary Atwood. Hmmm wonder If I should salute or something.

I heard a roaring laugh come thru the phone and saw almost smiles all Carlos, Mac and Harm.

"Harm who is this charming woman that is making my day, no make that my year?" he asked while laughing.

"Mr. Secretary that would be Stephanie Plum very soon to be Manoso" Harm told him with a grin at Carlos.

"Don't tell me the Mighty Manoso has finally got his head out of his Six and has told his woman how he feels" Secretary Atwood asked with a chuckle.

"It appears that way sir" Mac said with a grin.

Sheesh does the whole freakin country know about Carlos and I?

"Pretty much Babe" Carlos told me with his mega watt smile. Yum!

"Carlos it's good to hear from you son, what can I do for you today" asked the Secretary.

"Well sir my contract with the Army Special Ops is up and I chose not to renew so Stephanie and I could lead a somewhat normal life and well my Handler Howard Randolph hasn't taken it very well and he's causing some issues for Stephanie and I. We are planning on getting married on Saturday and he's really trying to screw with my life and I'm not at all happy about it. Never mind how he's upset Steph. I came to Harm and Mac to ask for some help in eliminating the problem and we ran across some information we thought you'd be interested in Sir" Carlos told him while holding my hand and caressing it.

With a sigh worthy of any Burg mother, Secretary Atwood told asked us what Howard had done now. "He's not the brightest crayon in the box so I'm almost afraid to ask what you found out".

"Well it seems that Lucinda Randolph isn't the only Mrs. Howard Randolph. There is a Cindy Lou Randolph in Jessup, GA that is pregnant with his 2nd child and is sporting a huge rock and a marriage license stating that she is his wife. It's dated 21, November 2009. They were married by a JP right there in Jessup" Harm told him reading from the papers that Bud had sent.

"Oh hell I almost pity the idiot when Lucinda finds out about this. Actually she'll be a picnic compared to her daddy and Uncle John. They are gonna skin him alive" Secretary Atwood told us with a chuckle.

"What I don't get is how he's able to be with both women without them being suspicious. I mean if my husband was gone for long, unexplained periods, I'd have a PI on his ass so quick it'd make his head spin" I piped up before realizing who we were speaking to.

"Ummm sorry about that Mr. Secretary I tend to speak before thinking" I said as I turned beet red in embarrassment.

"Please don't be embarrassed Ms. Plum I was thinking the same thing. Come to think of it I'm pretty sure Lucinda has had someone looking into things from some of the scuttlebutt I've heard around town" Secretary Atwood told us with a chuckle.

"How would you kids like to help bring ol Howie to his knees" asked the Secretary.

"Oh hell yeah"

"Yes Sir"

"With pleasure Sir"

"It would be my pleasure Sir"

So we spent the next half hour plotting and scheming how to take down Howard Randolph and his group of helpers. Mac also informed the Secretary that there seemed to be some CIA agents working within the US border which is a BIG no no.

"So just to recap I'll handle notifying Lucinda's dad and uncle of Howard's little indiscretion and you 4 will be handling the CIA if you find them tonight" Secretary Atwood spoke.

"I think notifying Howard at his father-in-laws big fund raising dinner that his "other" wife has gone into labor in Georgia should stir up some trouble for him" Harm said between of peals of laughter.

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall when his wife hears his wife is in labor in Georgia. Kinda hard to explain that one to the little woman" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Carlos please contact me day or night if you have any more issues with anybody and by all means the next time you and your lovely bride are in DC please give me a call so we can go out to dinner. I want to meet the woman who has captured your heart. Stephanie I hope you are able to put this matter behind you and enjoy your wedding day. Congratulations to the both of you. Please keep in touch" Secretary Atwood said.

"Thank you sir it would be our pleasure to dine with you the next time we are all in DC at the same time" Carlos told him with a grin towards me.

"Thank you so much for your help and your kind words sir. Carlos and I will enjoy our day and I too look forward to seeing you when we are in DC" I told him as I squeezed Carlos' hand.

"Ok troops carry on and keep me informed. I'll do the same" Secretary Atwood said as he disconnected the call.

"Well that was certainly interesting. I don't think I ever in my wildest dreams thought I'd be speaking to the Secretary of the US Army in my lifetime" I told the group in a stunned voice.

"Babe with the way you make friends with anybody and everybody it doesn't surprise me a bit. I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could talk your way into anyplace, even The White House" Carlos told me with a loving caress to my cheek.

Well if she can't talk her way in to The White House I'm sure you would have no problem getting her a behind the scenes tour Grunt" Harm commented.

"And if that doesn't work out Harm and I do have a standing invitation we could all use" Mac said with a loving smile towards Harm

"You have a standing invitation to The White House? How in the world did that happen?" I asked trying to process the information overload I was experiencing.

Before Mac or Harm could answer McKenzie came into the room reciting a story I'm sure she has heard many times "Because mommy and daddy met in the Rose Garden at the White House and they almost got married there before mommy decided they should get married at The Naval Academy cause that's where daddy gragadated from and Nanna and Papa Rabb got married there a long time ago before Nanna and Pappy Frank got married cause Papa Rabb died when daddy was a little like me" she said before taking a breath.

"Wow McKenzie that is quite the romantic story. I would love to hear more about it but right now Uncle Carlos and I have to get back to the office and do some work so we can go shopping this afternoon" I said the last part as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh I can't wait Aunt Stephie. I've wanted to be a flower girl forever" she said squeezing my neck in a big hug.

"Sweetheart I'm glad I get to help you fulfill your dream because you're Uncle Carlos has definitely fulfilled mine" I whispered the last part in her ear.

"Can I tell you a secret Aunt Stephie" she whisper shouted in my ear.

"Go ahead baby" I told her with a smile

"You make Uncle Carlos happy. Now he always smiles when he talks about you and I can see on his face when he looks at you that he's happy and I'm glad cause sometimes before he looked sad when he talked about you having a boyfriend" she told me.

I smiled at her through my tears "you are a smart little girl McKenzie. Uncle Carlos and I both made each other sad before sometimes but we are both happy now and we are going to get married and live happily ever after" I told her with a hug.

Carlos walked up and engulfed us both in a warm hug "Aunt Stephie is right Princess we are both very happy and we are going to live very happily ever after" he said while giving us both a kiss on the head.

"Ok well now that all the mushy stuff is over we better let you two get back to work so these lovely ladies can get on with their shopping this afternoon" Harm said as he took McKenzie from me.

We hugged everybody and headed towards the garage.

"I really liked your friends Carlos. They look so happy together and well what can I say about the Princess except I want one sooner rather than later" I told him looking over to see his reaction.

"So do I Babe. You are going to make a fantastic mother and I can't wait to see your body changing with our baby growing inside of you" he said as he wrapped his arms around be from behind and pulled me back to him while caressing my belly.

"I'd like to have some time with you Carlos but I don't want to wait years to have kids either" I told him as I wrapped my arms behind me and around his neck.

"I agree Babe. I'd like some time just the two of us but I don't want to wait too long either" He said hugging me tighter.

"How about we start trying on our First Anniversary" I told him. "We can go away just the two of us and let the baby making begin" I got out before he spun me around and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"It's a deal Babe. A Baby Deal" he told me as the elevator opened to the garage.

_A/N Bonus points for those JAG fans that recognize a major plot piece from the show. I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me on this story. I'm ready to move on to the wedding and the honeymoon and well I'm thinking that "The Baby Deal" may be a sequel to this story. Who knows!_


	26. Chapter 26

RL is kickin my butt big time! My mom's been in & out of the hospital for the last 2 months and other things have been just piling up on me but I am bound and determined to finish this story! I have so many ideas it's just getting them written down! Thanks for hanging with me! Lauri

Chapter 26

Our drive back to Rangeman Miami was completed in a compatible silence. Carlos was in his driving zone, as usual, and I was lost in thoughts of our wedding and our baby deal. Carlos reached for my hand and pulled it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"I smell smoke Babe what's got you so lost in thought" he asked me as he laid our clasped hands on his thigh.

"I'm just making some mental lists for the rest of this week and thinking about how our life will be after our big day" I told him with a smile.

"Me too Babe, me too" he said with a beautiful smile. I can just picture a little boy with his daddy's beautiful smile and a little girl with her daddy's long silky hair. Yep I can't wait.

"Me either Babe" he told me with a wink.

We pulled into the garage and before we could get out of the car Lester and Tank were standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Is it true that Randolph has himself a spare family in the great state of Georgia" Lester asked us with a smirk.

"It looks like it" Carlos confirmed.

"Well I for one can't wait to take the smug bastard down" Les said with a sadistic smirk.

"Yeah Lord knows he's made our lives miserable the last 10 years" Tank said.

"Well I sure wouldn't want to be ol Howie Baby when his wife's dad and uncle get through with him tonight" I said with a smirk. "I'd love to be there to kick his ass myself for messing with my man and my wedding plans, however I think we'll have just as much fun dealing with the Spooks tonight" I laughed as the guys got shocked looks on their faces.

"What's going on tonight" Lester asked.

"We are going out on the town tonight boys so you better be ready" I told them as I pulled Carlos towards the elevator.

"You guys better head upstairs. You have work to do and I have wedding plans to make" I smirked as the elevator doors closed. Carlos pulled me into his arms in our usual elevator position. I squeezed his arms around my middle and turned to softly kiss his lips. He turned me around and deepened the kiss so we were locked in a passionate lip lock when we reached the 5th floor and were greeted by someone clearing their throat loudly. We slowly pulled apart and turned to see a smirking Gabe standing there with his arms crossed.

"Dang I thought I was gonna have to get the garden hose out for you 2" he told us while trying to contain his laughter.

Carlos growled at him as he reluctantly pulled back from me. Les and Talk walked up just shaking their heads as they walked by. I blushed hotly as Carlos arranged his cargos to a more comfortable position and gave me another bone melting kiss before turning me back into the elevator.

"Babe go upstairs and starting making your plans for Saturday. Don't worry about getting people here I'll take care of that, you just take care of the dresses, flowers and cake. Michelle and Ella will take care of the food and I have a friend whose son is a DJ so I'll see if he's available for Saturday. Just let me know when you're ready to head out and I'll get your GPS set up for you" Carlos told me as I gave him a quick kiss and a finger wave to the guys and headed upstairs.

My first stop was to the computer in Carlos' office to see what Ella had sent in the way of wedding cakes. I was so excited to see what she had to show me. The first thing I saw in her email made me laugh out loud. It was a cake topper with Batman and Wonder Woman wound up in her golden lasso. It was perfect! Then there was a sketch of a groom's cake that looked like the Batmobile. The final sketch was of a beautiful 3 tier wedding cake that had square layers that were off-set with white icing, real icing not the fondant kind, and the top layer had C & S intertwined with green ivy. The second layer had "Babe and Ranger" and the bottom layer had "Someday" all in the same dark plum calligraphy lettering and green ivy adorned the rest of the cake. It was so simple yet so perfect.

I was crying by the time Ella answered my call "It's perfect" I managed to get out between sniffs.

"Oh sweetheart I'm glad you like it but please don't cry or you'll make me cry" she laughed between her own sniffles.

"When can you come Ella I really need you here with me. I can't do this on my own" I pleaded with her over the phone.

"I just spoke to Carlos and I will be heading your way first thing in the morning. I'm going to go ahead and start planning the food with Michelle today so we can hit the ground running tomorrow. We need to decide what type of filling you want in each layer of the cake. I was thinking white chocolate for the bottom layer, raspberry cheesecake for the middle and boston cream for the top layer since that is your favorite and you and Carlos will be eating it on your first anniversary" she suggested as I started to drool.

"Oh Ella those sound heavenly! I can't wait for you to get here tomorrow. There is no one I'd rather have help me plan my special day than you. You have always been so kind to me and have taken such good care of me I'll never be able to repay your kindness" I told her trying to hold back more tears.

"Well Steph since I have no daughters of my own, it will be my pleasure to help you plan your dream wedding to Carlos. I have waited so long for the two of you to get together and I'm thrilled you've asked me to help. As for taking care of you, that has been my pleasure as well. You are a warm, beautiful and special woman so it hasn't been a hardship I assure you. It helps that Carlos adores you and wants to spoil you so it's made my job easy" she said with a laugh.

"Thank you Ella. I absolutely adore him too. I can't wait to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso on Saturday" I told her in a dreamy voice.

"I also spoke to Stella and she is expecting you and Rachael and Julie at 3:30 today. I gave her some ideas about what type of dress would compliment you but please feel free to look around before making a decision. I want you to have your dream dress but I also don't want you to feel obligated to pick a dress that I suggested" she told me.

"Well you have exquisite taste so I will definitely look close at the dresses you suggested. Also I have a couple of more people coming with I hope that won't be a problem" I said chewing on my thumb nail. Thumb Nail OMG I have to find a salon to get my nails and hair done. Ugg one more thing to.

I must have zoned out because I heard Ella calling my name. "I'm sorry Ella I guess I zoned out there for a minute. I just realized I need to find a salon to get my nails and hair done on Saturday. I don't suppose you have a relative that does that do you" I asked her partly in jest, partly praying she did!

"As a matter of fact Luis' niece and sister own a salon near your house. I'm sure Maria and Ava would be honored to do your hair and nails as well as your make up if you would want them to. I'd be happy to give them a call and have them contact you. Also I just texted Stella and she said 2 more would be no problem. Will the need dresses as well" she asked me as I received a text from Rachael asking what time I was picking her up.

"Only 1 dress will be needed and it's for a 4 year old little princess that is going to be my flower girl. I envision her in a lavender princess dress and a tiara" I told Ella as I texted Rachael back telling her I'd be to her house by 2:00pm.

"Ahh you must have met the Rabbs" Ella exclaimed in delight. "McKenzie will make a beautiful flower girl" she said with a smile in her voice.

"Yes I did and yes she will" I chuckled thinking back to this morning's meeting. "She was almost beside herself when I asked her to be our flower girl but after seeing her interact with her Uncle Carlos there was no way I could pass up the opportunity to ask her".

"Do you think your nieces will be upset you didn't ask them" she asked me thoughtfully.

"Actually we aren't telling the family that we're getting married so there is no way I could ask them to do it ahead of time. We are just bringing them down here for an engagement party and then we'll spring the wedding on them" I told her with a smile on my face. Boy would my mother be surprised.

"Oh that will be perfect. That way both families can share in your special night but you won't have the hassle of all the different opinions" she said trying to be diplomatic.

I snorted in laughter at her words. "Oh Ella why don't you just call a spade a spade here. It's all so my mother won't ruin things like she did the first time and like she's tried to do my entire life" I explained with a loud sigh.

"Well she won't hear it from me that's for sure. I want you and Carlos to have a perfect day and I will do everything in my power to make sure NO ONE ruins your day" Ella told him in a very forceful voice.

It warmed my heart to know someone like Ella was on my side. A mother figure who actually cared about ME and not how things looked to other people.

I started to cry again as I thanked her for caring about me. "Oh Steph honey you don't have to thank me for loving you. You make it very easy for people to love you and don't you ever forget that. You are worthy of that love my dear and the quicker you get that thru your head, the better off you will be in life" she explained.

By now I was full on sobbing as I let her words soak in to my brain. She was reinforcing what Carlos and the guys had been telling me for years, that I wasn't a screw up and that I was worthy of their praise. It's taken me a while but I think I'm starting to understand and accept what they have been saying.

"Thank you Ella your words mean more to me than you will ever know. Carlos and the guys have been telling me this for years but I thought they were just humoring me. I'm finally beginning to realize that it's my mother that's been wrong all these years, not me" I told her in a soft, emotion filled voice.

"Yes Steph she is wrong and by being wrong she has missed out on seeing what a wonderful, intelligent and beautiful woman you became but her loss has most definitely been my gain" Ella explained between sniffs.

"Now enough tears my dear, we have wedding plans to finalize and you have a dress to pick out that is going to wow your man. I've asked Stella to send me a picture of you in your dress once you decide, I hope you don't mind" she asked in a somewhat hesitant voice.

"Mind? OMG Ella I don't mind. As a matter of fact I wish you were going to be here to help me pick it out. I'm tempted to wait til tomorrow so you can be here but then we have Julie's therapist appointment and if the dress needs any alterations that would make it harder on Stella" I moaned and bit my lip trying to decide if I should wait til Ella could be here.

"Oh no Steph don't change your plans on my account. I tell you what Stella has a web cam set up for situations just like this. I'll make sure I'm near my computer when you are trying on the dresses and it will seem like I'm there" Ella told me with a grin in her voice.

"Oh Ella that's wonderful! I'd much rather have you here in person, but I'll take web cam Ella as my next option" I laughed.

"All right we have a plan and I will be here at 3:30 to help you Say Yes to the Dress" she exclaimed. "Now we need to hang up because we both have lots of things to do and it's almost lunch time. You need to each something so you'll have the strength to dress shop".

"Ok just one more quick question Steph. What kind of food do you want to serve and what kind of theme do you have in mind" Ella asked me. Hmmmm I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Well as far as food goes I want a mix of Cuban and American foods, served buffet style and will you please make me your pineapple upside down cake along with a variety of other desserts? I want fun, comfort type of food. Nothing fancy and calories be damned. Can you just make sure there are things that Carlos and his family will eat? I don't want to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome at their own son's wedding" I began to panic at the thought.

"Steph calm down Michelle and I will take care of it. No need to worry about the Manoso clan. They will take one look at the two of you together and be thrilled that Carlos has found such a warm and caring woman to be his wife. They are going to love you I promise" Ella soothed my frazzled nerves.

"Thanks for talking me down off the ledge there" I laughingly told her.

"Anytime my dear. Now don't worry about the food and I think I have a theme in mind that will be fun as well as make Carlos' family feel very much at ease. I'm thinking Cuban Night Club. Round tables with stools around the patio. Glass candle holders on each table, low lights strung all around and Cuban music playing low in the background. Cocktails and finger foods for later on after dinner and lots of dancing and fun" Ella explained her idea to me.

"I love it! I think I have the perfect dress to wear afterwards so I can dance with my husband and be comfortable" I exclaimed.

"Oh Ella you're the best! Thank you so much for all your help. I guess I need to get off here and get some things done before I go pick up Rachael and Julie and I will see you at 3:30 for dress shopping. Ohhh I'm so excited Ella I can't wait for Saturday" I gushed as we said goodbye and hung up.

I am so excited after talking to Ella. I can't wait to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso on Saturday!

_A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update and I will try to do better. I've been wanting to get to the wedding so I am pushing myself to keep going. Thanks for sticking with me on this! I hope all of you have a Happy Thanksgiving. Lauri_


	27. Chapter 27

_Ok so I'm sure you're tired of hearing all my excuses! Thank you all for sticking with me on this. RL is just well….yada yada yada…:P _

_Previously_

"_Oh Ella you're the best! Thank you so much for all your help. I guess I need to get off here and get some things done before I go pick up Rachael and Julie and I will see you at 3:30 for dress shopping. Ohhh I'm so excited Ella I can't wait for Saturday" I gushed as we said goodbye and hung up._

_I am so excited after talking to Ella. I can't wait to be Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso on Saturday!_

Chapter 27

I Googled some different wedding dress sites but got overwhelmed so I decided to wait and see what Ella and Stella had in mind for me. My stomach growled so I took a break and went to see what Michelle had left for lunch. Oh yummy, chicken wraps with lettuce, tomato and ranch dressing. I took one and a bottle of water back to the office and finished making my to-do list for the afternoon. I looked up and saw it was 1:30. I gathered my list and my purse and headed towards the door to find Carlos and have him set up the GPS so I can pick up Rachael and Julie and then head to Stella's to meet Mac and McKenzie. I opened the door and ran into a hard, muscular body that smelled like Bvlgari Yum!

"Babe I was just coming to see if you were ready to head out" Carlos told me as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Yeah I was just coming to find you to get my GPS instructions. I have your number, the office as well as Tank, Lester and Gabe's programmed into my phone. I also have Rachael, Julie and Ella on speed dial so I think between all of you and the GPS I can get around Miami pretty good" I told him as we stepped off the elevator in the garage.

"You'll be fine Babe, I have faith in you. Do you want to take one of the guys with you just in case" he asked as we walked towards the Cayenne convertible…ooh goody I get the hot car!

"Of course you get the hot car Babe, it matches the driver" Carlos growled in my ear. Oops guess I said that out loud.

"Do you think I should take someone with me" I asked him, biting my lip thoughtfully.

"I think you'll be fine on your own Babe, but if you'd feel more comfortable I'm sure I could find a willing man for Bombshell duty" he said with a grin as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Ass" I said as I raised up on my tippy toes for a kiss.

"Yes but you love my ass" he said cheekily as he handed me into the car and buckled me in. He showed me the GPS operated as well as a button I could push that would link me to the control room as well as his cell phone if I had an emergency.

"Babe do you have your gun and panic button on you" he asked as he kissed me one last time.

"Yep I'm ready to go find my dress so I can knock your socks off on Saturday" I grinned at him.

"Babe you always knock my socks off" he replied as he kissed me hard and fast. "So the GPS is programmed for Ron and Rachael's, then Julie's school and then Stella's shop. Call if you need anything or if you have any problems use your panic button. I love you and have a good time with the girls" Carlos said as I was backing out.

"I love you too" I replied as I blew him a kiss and headed out into the streets of Miami.

I was about 2 blocks from Rangeman when I noticed a car following me. It was a silver sedan with 2 guys in mirrored sunglasses and ill fitting suits. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they were Feds. I decided to find out for sure if they were tailing me so I changed lanes a couple of times and sure enough there they were. I signaled for a right hand turn but went straight and they did the same so I hit the comm button on my GPS and got one of the guys in the control room.

"Yes Miss Plum how can I help you" asked a polite voice. Before I could answer I heard Carlos talking in the background then he came on and said "Babe are you ok? Is something wrong"?

I had to smile at his rapid fire questions. "I'm pretty sure I have a tail and I'm even more sure they are Feds" I told him. "They are driving a non descript silver sedan, mirrored shades and really ill fitting suits. I did some lane changing to see if they were tailing me and they stuck to me like glue. They were setting off my spidey sense and I didn't want them following me to Ron and Rachael's house. I wasn't sure if I should call you but after everything that has happened I want them off my ass so I can find a dress" I told him in a huff.

"Babe you know to always trust your spidey sense. It has saved our lives more times than I'd care to count. Do me a favor, reach up and mute the GPS cause I'm gonna take you on a different route. Is the car still following you?" he asked me as I heard him taking the stairs down to the garage.

"Yes I just changed lanes again and they are still back there. They either think I'm stupid or they want to get caught . Now the passenger is on the phone and is making lots of hand gestures" I told him as I heard him peel out of the garage at Rangeman. Ohh goody the calvary is on the way.

"Ok Babe help is on the way but until they get there I want you to follow my directions and I will be waiting for you at our destination. Are you back in the outside lane?"

"Yes I'm over here" I told him.

"Great you are coming up on Biscayne Blvd. I want you to take a right onto Biscayne and then get in the inside lane as soon as you can" he told me.

I followed his instructions and noticed Dumb and Dumber made the same turn.

"They made the same turn so I'm 100% sure they are following me" I said. I heard Carlos on the phone telling someone that I had just turned onto Biscayne Blvd and gave them a description of my car as well as the car following me. Carlos thanked them and hung up.

"Sorry Babe I was giving a friend of mine at Miami-Dade PD an update. They have 2 black and whites in the area and they will be intercepting your tail at any time. You are going to make a left turn coming up Babe. Do you see a Target on your left?" He asked me.

"Yeah it's about a ½ mile down" I told him. About that time I heard sirens behind me and looked up to see the 2 black and whites boxing the Feds in and easing them over to the side of the road. I got in the left turn lane just past Target and made my turn.

"I just made the left turn at Target, where are you?" I asked him as I got over into the outside lane.

"Do you see McDonalds coming up on the right?" he asked me.

"Yeah I see the driveway and I see you guys too" I told him as I turned in and parked a few spaces away. Carlos, Tank, Les and Gabe were standing by 2 black SUV's.

Almost before I got the car shut off Carlos had the door open and me unbuckled. He pulled me out of the car and into his arms. He pulled back enough to attach his lips to mine in a bone melting, panty ruining kiss.

"Are you ok Babe?" he asked as he ran his eyes and hands over me looking for any signs of injury.

"I'm ok Baby, just a bit shaken up" I told him with a tremble in my voice. "I'm damn sick and tired of people messing with my wedding plans. If I wanted shit like this to happen I could have stayed home and let my mother ruin my wedding." I told him feeling myself headed towards rhino mode.

"It's ok Babe it will be over with tonight I promise. I'm just sorry you have to go thru this shit because of me" he said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"This is NOT your fault Carlos! You did everything the way you were supposed to and because some dick in DC can't take no for an answer we are suffering for it. Do not blame yourself for this" I pulled back and glared at him.

"Ok Babe your right, I'm just tired of all this shit. I just want it to be over with so we can move on with our lives" he told me as I was rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Just as we started to kiss I hear "Damn Beautiful we take you a thousand miles from home and you still attract crazies" Lester joked as he walked up and hugged me from behind.

"Thanks Les I hadn't thought about it like that" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Another black SUV pulled into the parking lot and Juan and Pluto got out and headed over to where we were all standing.

"Great instincts Steph, you were right about them being Feds and they were most definitely following you. They had orders to follow you but not to get caught. If they got caught they were to detain you until their boss arrive. It seems they received some bad intel on you Steph. According to Dumb, the driver, there was no way you would ever know they were following you because you aren't that smart. They started getting nervous when you started changing lanes and by the time you made a right onto Biscayne Blvd they were in a full fledged panic and on the phone to their boss. Then of course they got pulled over by Miami's finest. By the time we pulled up behind the scene they were both rolling over on their boss because it seems that this wasn't an "official" operation, it was a personal vendetta towards Ranger. We were more than happy to set them straight about how smart and beautiful you really are Steph" Pluto told us with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Just as I was hugging all the guys and thanking them for all their help, a dark blue SUV pulled up and a blond woman and a dark haired man got out and walked over to us. Carlos pulled me to his side as he smiled at the woman and did a complicated handshake with the man.

"Steve thanks for the quick response to my call" Carlos said to the man.

"No problem Ranger, if the tables were turned I know you would drop everything for Isabella and the kids" Steve said as he turned towards me.

"I am assuming this beautiful woman is the infamous Stephanie Plum that I have been hearing about for years" he said smiling at me as I blushed.

"Yes I am Stephanie Plum for 3 more days then I will be Stephanie Manoso on Saturday" I told him with a grin while stepping back against Carlos.

"Saturday huh? Well all I can say is it's about time Carlos got his head out of his ass and married you. We have been hearing about you for the last 3 ½ years so we were hoping this time would come" Steve said with a smirk towards Carlos.

Steve turned to the gorgeous blonde beside him and said "this is my partner Sydney Jamison, Syd this is Carlos Manoso, owner of Rangeman, his beautiful fiancée Stephanie, Tank and Lester from Rangeman Trenton, Gabe, Juan and Pluto from the Miami office."

Syd gave me a warm smile and turned and nodded at Carlos and the guys before turning back to me with a gleem in her eye. OMG is she eyeing ME?

Before I could open my mouth and say something stupid my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Rachael. I looked at my watch crap it was almost 2:15 and we were supposed to pick Julie up at 2:30. Carlos saw my face and took my phone and answered it.

"Hey Rachael, yeah we had a little problem but we are about to wrap it up. Can you meet Steph at school and I'll have one of the guys drive your car back to the house ? Not it's all taken care of, yeah she's good just a bit pissed that someone is messing with her wedding plans again. Yeah she can tell you all about it when you girls pick Julie up at school. Ok, thanks, bye."

"Babe Rachael will meet you at Julie's school so you'll be able to make your appointment at Stella's" Carlos told me as he handed me my phone back.

"Steve I hate to cut this reunion short but Steph has to pick up Julie and Rachael and get to her wedding dress appointment by 3:30" Carlos said with an apologetic look.

"That's no problem Ranger, but I hope you two can come by for dinner soon because Bella will kill me if you leave town before she gets a chance to FINALLY meet Stephanie" Steve said with a grin.

I looked up at Carlos and he gave me a slight nod and I turned to Steve and said "we are tied up tonight and tomorrow night but we could come Thursday night if that would work for your wife" I told him with a smile.

He busted out laughing and said "believe me Stephanie nothing short of a death in the family would keep Bella from meeting you."

I grinned at him and turned to Carlos "ok Baby program the GPS for Julie's school so we can get to our shopping trip. Ella gave Stella some suggestions as to what would look good on me so I can't wait to get there. Oh did I tell you Ella is gonna be on Skype so she can see the dresses and help me decide? I can't wait for you to see our cake. Ella is a godsend and I wish she was already here" I rattled off as I gave him a kiss and a smack on the ass.

His eyes lit up as he growled at me "you better run Babe, paybacks gonna be a bitch."

I squealed and headed towards the car. I got 2 steps before Carlos threw me over his shoulder and slapped my ass….ouch! I waved at the guys and hollered "nice to meet you" to Steve and Syd.

Carlos set me down on my feet and I reached back to rub my ass where he had smacked me. Dang that really hurt.

"Babe that was a small demonstration of how I plan to pay you back on Saturday night" Carlos told me with an almost feral look in his eyes….oh boy I think I'm in trouble!


	28. Chapter 28

_The usual disclaimer stands….sorry it's taken me so long to update but RL is a bitch and the hits just keep coming! My parents have been sick and they are having financial difficulties so my sis and I are having to help them and that has put some financial stress on both of us so it's a vicious circle…LOL…thanks for hanging with me and for the reviews and alerts. There is an end to this story and we will get there I promise. I also promise I won't post any of the sequel "The Baby Deal" until it's finished. I won't string you along on that one…..Lauri_

Chapter 28

Gabe and Juan followed me to meet Rachael at Julie's school. We all pulled up at the same time and right as school was letting out. Rachael was giving Gabe and Juan her keys and explaining the garage code when Julie came out and looked around and saw all of us. She froze then ran towards me with a scared look on her face asking me anxiously "Steph did something happen? Is my dad ok? Why are the guys here?"

I pulled her in for a reassuring hug and told her "relax Jules everyone is ok. I had some guys following me but your dad and the guys took care of them along with some help from the Miami PD." I gave her a reassuring hug as Rachael came towards us. Seeing how upset Julie was, Rachael wrapped her in a hug and reaffirmed what I had told her, everyone was fine.

"Ok are ready to go wedding dress shopping?" I asked. Rachael and Julie nodded and smiled. Gabe drove off in Rachael's car with Juan right behind him in a black, Rangeman SUV.

We hopped in the car and headed towards Stella's Bridal shop. The GPS was getting on my nerves so I asked Rachael to give me directions. We arrived at the same time as Mac and McKenzie. As hugs were exchanged I heard McKenzie ask Julie "did you know I get to be a princess at Uncle Carlos' wedding?"

Julie laughed as she picked McKenzie up and hugged her. "Yes I heard that. I get to be in the wedding too did you know that" Julie asked as she set McKenzie back down on the sidewalk.

McKenzie nodded and told her "yeah Aunt Stephie told me you were gonna be her maided on her but I don't know what that means" she said with a slight shrug.

I laughed and squatted down on McKenzie's level and said "Julie is going to be my maid of honor. That is a very special role so the bride picks someone very special to her, just like the flower girl. Julie is very special to me, I love her very much and there isn't anyone else I want to stand beside me as I marry her dad" I told McKenzie with tears in my eyes.

As I stood up Julie wrapped her arms around me and told me "I love you too Steph. I can't wait for you to be my other mom. I don't like the word stepmom, so I'm gonna introduce you as my other mom."

I hugged her as tears streamed down my faced. I looked at Rachael to gage her reaction to Julie's words, but she smiled and hugged us both.

"Relax Steph, Julie and I talked about this last night. You are already close to her and I know you love her so I have no problem sharing mom duty with you. I couldn't ask for a better 'other mom' for my daughter" Rachael said giving me another hug.

I must have looked like I was gonna lose it because I heard Mach's voice as she said "Ok enough of the water works, we're here to buy a wedding dress for a very happy occasion, not flood downtown Miami."

We laughed and wiped our eyes as we headed inside Stella's Bridal Boutique. A bell tinkled above the door as we entered. A curtain parted and I had to do a double take. My eyes must have bugged out of my head as Ella's clone, err twin, laughed and said "you must be Stephanie. I'm Stella, I take it Ella didn't mention we were identical twins" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Dumbfounded I shook my head no as she pulled me in for a hug. As she pulled back I spotted a dress hanging up behind her and fell in love on the spot. It was MY dress. Voices faded around me as I walked over to get a closer look.

It was a strapless, white satin gown with green ivy embroidered across the bust. It had a dark green band around the waist and it had pleated panels inlaid with green ivy all the way around and it laced up the back!

Stella heard my delighted gasp and smiled. "My sister had great taste does she not" I heard Stella say from behind me. Before I could say a word I heard Ella's voice.

"Steph I knew as soon as I saw it that it was the perfect dress for you."

I spun around and saw Ella's face on the computer smiling ear to ear.

"Oh Ella it is beautiful! It's beyond my wildest expectations. I can't wait to try it on" I said breathlessly. Stella grabbed the dress and pulled me towards a dressing room as she said "well then let's get you into your dress."

I asked Rachael and Mac to start looking around for dresses for their daughters. Stella told them to look at the dresses hanging on the rack right outside the changing room. When I looked at her funny she just grinned and said "I told you my sister has great taste. We took the liberty of picking out some dresses that will compliment your dress. I do hope you don't mind" she said with a sheepish smile.

"I trust Ella and by extension you" I told her as I pulled my sundress over my head and stepped into the pool of white satin she had waiting on me. We discussed whether I'd be able to wear a strapless bra with the dress and then figured out there was support built in and with the lacing on the back I wouldn't be able to wear one anyway.

As she helped me pull the dress up I began to grin from ear to ear. This was defiantly MY dress! I could barely contain my excitement as Stella began the process of lacing up the back of my dress. I kept smoothing my hands down the front of my dress as I barely contained my urge to twirl from side to side. Finally she had it laced up and I gave in to my urge and twirled slowing in front of the 360 degree mirror so I could see every angle of the dress. I had never felt more beautiful than I did at that moment. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my wedding on Saturday and the look on Carlos' face when he saw me in this dress. Stella's voice brought me out of my day dream.

"Are you ready to go show my sister what a beautiful bride you're going to make" she asked me as she opened the changing room door. I followed her into the salon and heard Ella gasp on the computer screen before her entire face lit up.

"Oh Steph I knew that was your dress when I saw it but it's even more beautiful on you. You are absolutely stunning my dear and Carlos is going to be beyond speechless" Ella said with tears in her eyes.

I grinned at her as I slowly twirled around for her to see from every angle.

"Oh my gosh Steph my dad is gonna die when he see's you in that dress" Julie gushed as she leaned in and hugged me.

"I can't wait to see Carlos' face when he see's you coming down the isle on Saturday, you are gonna rock his world "Rachael told me with a warm grin. "You are gorgeous Steph" she added with a teary eyed smile.

"Aunt Stephie you look like a princess, Uncle Carlos will give you lots of kisses when he see's you" McKenzie said with a big smile.

"You do look gorgeous Stephanie. Carlos won't know what hit him. I for one can't wait for you to render the man speechless" Mac said with a laugh.

"Thank you guys for being here with me. Ella I wish you could be here with us" I said looking at all of them with a smile.

"I wish I was there too sweetheart, but Luis and I will be there tomorrow morning. After you are done with Julie's appointment we will get together with Mishelle and finalize the menu. We also need to make the final call on the cake filling so I can get started on those first thing Thursday morning" Ella said clapping her hands in delight.

Stella motioned for me to stand up on a platform in the middle of the room so she could check the length of the dress. Since I wasn't wearing shoes I wanted to make sure the dress wouldn't drag the ground. I want to be able to pass it down to my girls, if I ever have any.

As if reading my mind, damned ESP must run in the family, Julie looked at me with a shy smile and said "do you think I could wear your dress when I get married Steph"?

With a watery smile I told my very beautiful daughter from another mother that I would be honored if she wore my dress. I looked at Rachael to make sure my offer didn't offend her in any way.

Rachael laughed while wiping away her tears and said "if she wants to borrow a dress then it would have to be yours. Carlos and I got married at City Hall and Ron and I eloped to the Bahamas and got married in shorts on the beach".

"If I would have had months to plan and worry about all the little details we would have done the same thing. This way I don't have a ton of details to worry about. Actually thanks to Ella and her wonderful family I don't have hardly any details to worry about. I'm marrying the man of my dreams on a beach at sunset, getting a beautiful daughter and doing it while surrounded by family and friends. I'm a very lucky woman" I said smiling at all of the people gathered around me.

Stella didn't have to make any alterations to my dress. Julie asked me how I was going to wear my hair right as 2 beautiful latina women walked in the door carrying several bags and a box.

Stella said "ahhh Maria, Ava right on time. I would like to introduce you to our beautiful bride, Stephanie. Steph this is Luis' sister Maria and her lovely daughter Ava".

I shook their hands and told them it was a pleasure to meet them. Maria grinned and assured me the pleasure was all theirs.

"After hearing about the lovely young woman that had stolen Carlos' heart, then hearing about your adventures while bounty hunting, I am thrilled to be a part of your wedding. You look beautiful in your dress. Carlos won't know what hit him" Maria said with a grin.

Ava smiled shyly at me and asked "did you have an idea of how you want to wear your hair"?

"Not really. Carlos likes it down but I think this dress calls for an updo" I told her with a little shrug.

"I'm also not sure I want a veil since we will be outside on the beach" I added.

She smiled and walked around behind me. She gathered my hair into a loose updo. Maria opened the box she was carrying and pulled out a gorgeous diamond studded tiara and placed it in front of my pile of curls. I knew this was the perfect look to go with my dress.

"Oh wow aunt Stephie you look just like a princess" McKenzie breathed in awe.

"You look perfect Steph. I can't wait to see you walk down the isle on Saturday" Ella told me with a grin.

"OMG I've never owned a tiara or even had the desire to wear one but I'm in love with this one. I really feel like a princess" I said as I burst into tears as the past few days caught up to me.

Mac walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug, rubbing my back as she said "Steph just let it all out. You have had a rough few days and you deserve a good cry".

Julie and McKenzie looked like they were going to burst into tears too. I gathered them to me in a big hug as I told them "it's ok girls, these are happy tears, I promise. Don't be upset, I'm just overwhelmed by all the things going on this week. Now how about I change out of my dress and we find you girls a dress to wear. I'm thinking that you two need a tiara also. I bet Stella has something for us to look at" I told them while looking Stella's way.

"Of course my dear" she said leading Julie, Mac and McKenzie to the rack outside the dressing room.

I asked Rachael to help me change as I walked into the dressing room. She began to unlace my dress while giving me a wicked smile in the mirror. "Carlos is going to enjoy getting you out of this dress Steph".

I blushed as the wonderful thoughts ran thru my mind but told her "I hope so".

"You need to get some beyond sexy lingerie to go under your dress. Think of it as a reward for Carlos for all of the work it will take him to get you out of it" she said laughing.

I must have had an uncomfortable look on my face because she came around in front of me with a serious expression. "I know it's weird talking to the ex-wife about these things but trust me Steph you are the best thing that has happened to Carlos. I'm fond of him because he's my daughter's dad, but what we had is nothing compared to the love you and him have. I'm very happy he found you. I found the love of my life and now so has he had done the same" she told me as we hugged.

"Thank you" I choked out as we pulled apart.

"Now let's get you changed so we can find the girls something to wear" she said as I wiped my tears.

Rachael hung my dress up for me as I put my clothes back on and we headed back into the salon. I turned around and gave my beautiful dress one last loving look. I hated to leave it behind but I knew Stella would take good care of it and I didn't want to take any chances on Carlos seeing it before Saturday.


End file.
